I Do!  I Do!  I Don't!
by Tabitha12
Summary: A From This Day On Story by Amanda and Mary.  Just as the Captain and Carolyn begin to reflect on their first years together, other friends get a less welcome reminder of the past…
1. Disclaimer

_**This story takes place in the **__**From This Day On**__** Universe, directly following **__**The New Arrival.**_

_**The characters from **__**The Ghost and Mrs. Muir**__** — Daniel Gregg, Carolyn, Candy and Jonathan Muir, Martha Grant (Peavey), Ed Peavey, Claymore Gregg, Elroy Applegate, etcetera, belong to 20th Century Fox, David Gerber productions, and/or Josephine Leslie (R. A. Dick). Charles and Lynne Dashire, Thom Avery, Sean and Molly O'Casey, Adam, Jess and Abigail Pierce, Dave, Jenny and Amberly Farnon, Fontenot, Barnaby King, and Zachary Leland belong to Mary and Amanda. **__**Knight Rider**__**, Devon Miles, KITT, Michael Knight and Bonnie Barstow belong to Glen Larson and Universal Studios, and not that it is pertinent to the story, but KR 2000 and April didn't happen - because we say so! One other character belongs to himself – read into it what you will. If we tell you now, it ruins the end of the story.**_

_**No infringement is intended, no profit is made and all characters will be returned unharmed from whence they came. This story is for enjoyment only. All characters, plots, story lines and development of GAMM characters in the **__**From This Day On**__** Universe belong to the authors, Mary and Amanda, and may not be used or changed without express written permission.**_

_**Thanks to those that helped with research: Kristia, Victoria, and Chantal.**_

**I Do! I Do! I Don't!**

**By Amanda and Mary**

_**Just as the Captain and Carolyn begin to reflect on their first years together, other friends get a less welcome reminder of the past…**_


	2. Chapter 1

I Do! I Do! I Don't!

Amanda and Mary

CHAPTER ONE

**Friday, June 10, 1983**

"Are you _sure_ I'm not keeping you from anything?" Bree Montgomery asked the older couple in front of her as she poured a second cup of tea. "My schedule is almost uncomfortably clear right now, ever since Claymore begged me, on bended knee no less, to postpone the cotillion I had planned for Father's Day weekend. Serious planning for the dance will start again after Sean and Molly's play closes… I think."

"For the _third time_, Bree, I am quite sure," Carolyn Gregg replied, with a smile. "If I weren't sure, I'd have just passed the time of day with you when we met up in town, not invited you back here to do so."

"Why again was the cotillion postponed?" Daniel Gregg asked, giving his right ear a tug. "I was quite looking forward to it." He gave his wife a significant look that made a rosy blush come to her cheeks. After giving her a roguish wink, he added, "Though, I must admit, I would have absolutely loved seeing Claymore on his knees before you, begging a favor."

"Trust me, it was more pathetic than amusing," Bree drawled, sounding much like her great-great-grandfather. "It turns out that the VA wanted to have a Father's Day event of some sort there, and it's always been a given that they would get permission; except, he had given me the use of the place, so..."

"So you were kind enough to let him have it and reschedule," Daniel Gregg said with a frown. "You should have made that spindle-kneed simpleton beg harder and..."

"He _did _give me half off my next month's rent and a new dining room table," Bree shrugged. "I didn't really need the table, but that area was empty, I can always use more paper space; and what is _more_ important, is as much as I would like to have managed it, getting a whole evening put together in only three weeks was going to run a little tight. Blackie wasn't thrilled, though," she added, with a smile.

"We would have helped!" Carolyn protested.

"Aye," the Captain nodded. "Did I ever tell you about the time Carolyn put together an entire benefit in less than a week?"

"I don't think so," the Englishwoman mused. "It sounds like a capital story."

"It is!" Daniel beamed. "That was the second year Carolyn was living here. Shortly after Martha found out she had been living in the same house as a spirit for almost two years."

"And you were pretending to be... who then?" Bree asked, puzzled.

"No one. He hadn't made his presence publicly known at that point," Carolyn shook her head. "I cannot tell you how often I found myself appearing to be — I think in your slang it'd be "barking mad" — because I was talking to thin air, apparently."

"Now, really, my dear, you covered yourself admirably, most of the time!" Daniel grinned. "Well, except maybe for that one occasion when you had the wrestling match with that reference book about sea legends in the library — when I tried to take it away from you, but I am getting off track. Bree, I was still unknown in any identity to the rest of Schooner Bay, because I didn't need to be, really, except to that Albertson fellow, maybe, because Carolyn and I didn't have a... a..."

"Understanding?" Carolyn smiled.

"Precisely. Feelings, yes, I think, but no _formal_ understanding, because we weren't... that is..."

"We weren't able to touch at that point," Carolyn cut in. "That didn't come about for several months after our first Amateur Night here in Schooner Bay."

"Amateur Night?" Bree repeated. "Right, you were saying before..."

"I was extremely proud of Carolyn for assembling that whole event," the Captain beamed. "If fact, if I had not already been in love with this lady, her dedication in the face of nearly impossible odds would have made me fall for her. As it was, it only confirmed my feelings." With his wife flushing at the praise, he proceeded to recount how she had almost single-handedly pulled off the event that turned an old warehouse into the respectable Seaman's Home he had wanted in Schooner Bay for over a hundred years.

"You're exaggerating, darling," Carolyn murmured when he finished. "You know I couldn't have done it without the rest of the town; Martha, Candy and Jon, Ed, Martha, Bob Mason, Louie, and even Claymore."

"You mean the poor man's either Bob Hope or Edward G. Robinson?" the Captain quipped.

"And, let us not forget, Gregory Peck the Second!" Carolyn laughed. "I noticed you were not as nearly impressed with how rapidly he put on a play a year before the benefit. I think it came together in a week, as well. Of course his cast had the hard part… memorizing lines and such. He just directed."

"I don't see _how_ that would be possible," Bree interjected. "Not unless it was something everyone was very familiar with. My guys could probably pull off Shakespeare or some other classic play at the drop of a hat, if they all agreed to work together and the sets were already assembled." She frowned. "That does not even factor in time to sell tickets, though. How on Earth did he manage?"

"Well, Schooner Bay doesn't have a lot of choice in the way of entertainment," Carolyn pointed out. "There _was_ the novelty factor to draw in buyers."

"Yes, we are after all, as Harriet pointed out, 'a dismal outpost in the middle of nowhere'," Daniel observed dryly. "I believe your former father-in-law also was of that opinion, Carolyn."

"Hardly," Bree sniffed. "It's charming here. Harriet who?"

"My cousin," Carolyn replied. "With, as Jenny would say, emphasis on the SIN. Not that she does, sin flagrantly, that is."

"Gossip qualifies, my dear."

"True. Where were we?"

"You were explaining how Claymore managed to stage a production in record time, with what I assume was an untrained cast?" Bree replied.

"In a word, barely," the ghost smirked, gesturing so that a cup rose to his hand. Then, after taking a sip of the bracing tea, he elaborated. "However, he owes most of his success to me, I must admit. I transformed his drama into a comedy."

"And, the script was fairly simplistic," Carolyn put in. "I believe, if it had been staged properly, it'd have been classified as a melodrama." Turning her face up to her husband, she concluded, "But, thanks to a certain ghost, it was a hit."

Shaking her head in wonder, Bree said, "I have the distinct feeling I could listen to you two for hours without being at all bored." One corner of her mouth lifted in a half-smile. "I am indeed very blessed to be among the few who can hear your best stories. I have read a few of your books since coming here, and do enjoy them greatly, but the reality makes them pale in comparison."

Modestly, Carolyn lowered her eyes. "You are as good at blarney as your Grandpa Dash."

"Oh, no, I am not. It's the truth."

"Real life can pale to anything dreamed up by fiction writers," Carolyn looked up at her handsome husband once more. "If you are lucky. And I have been."

"We _both_ have been," Daniel answered huskily, and for a moment for them there was no one else in the room.

A knock, sharp ring of the doorbell came from the foyer, followed by Dakota's barking.

"I'll get that and be back in a moment," Daniel said reluctantly, morphing into his Daniel Miles face.

"I suppose I should be off, then. There's still other Dashire Foundation business I can work on, and then I can start thinking about the cotillion…" Bree said politely and reluctantly.

"Oh, don't go," Carolyn answered quickly. "Chances are that's someone we know anyway. Salesmen don't come _this _far out, Martha has been known to ring the bell if she has her hands full of shopping things or cleaning supplies, and Ed still rings the doorbell. Blackie, too, for that matter. He can't just pop in, you know. Besides, you haven't been here that long. You look like you have other questions to ask, perhaps, and I have all the time in the world. Daniel, too; we're kind of between writing assignments and whatnot right now." She frowned slightly.

"Writer's block?" Bree asked.

"Writer's lull, maybe," Carolyn admitted reluctantly. "I just finished that historical romance I was telling you about and I hate writing the same kind of story twice in a row, and I miss writing with Daniel. Now, what else would you like to know?"

"Whatever you are willing to tell me," Bree shrugged. "I still feel as if I am running a bit behind."

"Hmm..." Carolyn rubbed the back of her neck and thought for a moment. "So much has happened since we moved here that it's hard to pick a single event."

"Well, I, for one, am surprised that you still write with my favorite ogre," Martha remarked as she came in, followed by Daniel carrying two heavy shopping bags and what appeared to be a sewing basket. "Didn't mean to eavesdrop, Mrs. Gregg, I just overheard you saying that you prefer to write with the Captain, and my tongue got away from me."

"Why would you be surprised that they work well together?" Bree blinked.

"Thank you, dear girl," Daniel beamed, "My thoughts precisely."

"Oh, don't get your back up, sir," Martha shook her head. "I just meant that given your 'creative editing' on _Maiden Voyage_, once upon a time, the fact that you two are such good partners now is amazing."

"We have had time to get used to each other and learn how to mesh our styles," Carolyn smiled.

"Very true," the seaman nodded.

"So, there's something else I need to read," Bree mused. "And, I'd like to hear the story _behind _the story."

"Oh, you don't need to hear that," Carolyn demurred, blushing furiously and shuddering. "I've had nightmares over the years about Claymore calling and saying_ Va-va-va-voom _in my ear."

"Now, you have hit on the truly astounding part of the tale," Bree guessed. "That Claymore is still alive after doing that."

"I would have had to reign down destruction on Schooner Bay that would have wiped out the entire male populace," Daniel huffed, "Or at least the single ones."

"You did get to go after the editor of _Feminine View _with a sword and a belaying pin, at least," Carolyn chuckled.

"Ah, yes. And, in defense of my lady or my family, would gladly do so again."

After listening to the tale of the Captain and Carolyn's first joint writing venture, Bree said, "Now, why are you both so eager for the cotillion? I have definitely gotten a… a vibe that the word carries a lot more weight with you than simply a dance."

"Indeed," Daniel turned an intense look on his wife. "In fact, it was not long after the writing affair that I first began to wish I could take my dear Carolyn to a cotillion."

"Yes, that was about the time she began disappearing on Tuesday afternoons, now that you mention it," Martha noted.

Carolyn started to turn red again. "It was only one afternoon a week... and sometimes, not even then."

A nostalgic smile with a touch of wickedness flickered on Daniel's face. "Ah, yes, real life _did _force me to amend my strict views of punctuality, then, didn't it?"

"Not without an argument, my love," Carolyn answered, her eyes getting almost misty. "But you did. You were incredibly sweet about it, really."

"My dear woman! How many times must I tell you, I am _not_ sweet?"

"But you _were,"_ Martha cut in. "What else would you call drying the dishes for Candy and vacuuming for Jonathan?"

"It was only that once," the seaman shrugged. "And I do like keeping my ship... ship-shape. Besides, I..." Scowling, he maintained, "…One instance of behavior that might be construed as sweet does not a descriptive paradigm for a man's entire life or afterlife make."

"If you say so," Carolyn smirked.

"I do say so."

"Well, all I can say is that it sounds to me like you two have a romance that is more incredible than _any_ fiction I've ever read," Bree tried changing the subject slightly, hoping to help the seaman out.

"My... life and afterlife… our..." The Captain looked at his wife "...History might be a touch more interesting than the norm… maybe unique, but how can it be otherwise when I have been blessed with a wife such as Carolyn, three lovely children, and an ever widening circle of friends, including you, my dear?"

A look of surprised delight filled Bree's eyes. "Thank you for that, and for allowing me to be one of the fortunate few who are allowed to hear such marvelous stories."

"Careful; or we may need another room for his ego, yet," Martha said with a wink. "But, you know, Bree's right. This family _is_ full of wonderful stories. Captain, do you remember that two days... oh, almost fifteen years ago now, while Mrs. Mu... Gregg, was at her friend's wedding with the kids? First, you kept me up half the night telling stories about your adventures at sea. I nodded off right there on the couch. You covered me with an afghan and let me sleep then all that next day, you told me tales about all the good things I missed before I knew I was living with a ghost... uhm... spirit."

"It is among my treasured memories," he replied, bowing slightly.

"Mine, too," the housekeeper grinned. "...absolute favorites, except for when Ed had gotten enough of..." She turned to Bree. "...Your grandfather's attentions, and took a swing at him, his fist passing right through him, of course."

"I wish Daniel and I could have been there to see that," Carolyn grinned. Then, glancing at Bree, she explained, "We were away, bringing Jenny home to Gull Cottage after her parents' deaths."

Bree nodded. "Jenny has told me of that time, and Sean gave me the scrap-book and journal that you two have put together over the years, but I don't recall reading any of the stories you have told me today… about your early days here… the first two years, more or less, that you lived in Schooner Bay. Have I missed a volume? Or, has it just disappeared, like that journal of yours did, Captain?"

The couple looked at each other simultaneously.

"To be honest," Captain Gregg admitted, rubbing his re-bearded face, "we never recorded those."

Bree's brows went up. "You haven't? Why?"

Carolyn shook her head. "I never thought about it, really. Daniel and I wrote his memoirs together, naturally, then my... and _our _career really took off, and as Claymore would say, other spirits started popping up… life got busier, and we were together... I never thought about recording any history on our earlier adventures."

"We… I… have been most remiss," the Captain declared. "I am not one for incomplete logs."

"Well, you guys _have_ been busy..." Martha pointed out. "It might be something to think about, one of these days when there aren't twenty-million things going on, like a cotillion to get ready for; Sean's book is out, and I am sure there will be some event in Schooner Bay for that... He is a resident of this town, after all, and will be embraced as a 'local celebrity.' And don't forget, Abigail's christening. Also, some of you will be in on picking the songs for that album Devon Miles was talking about... what else?"

"Well, there are plays to put on, the paper to keep going," Carolyn listed.

"Oh?" Martha grinned. "And has good old _CG_ talked you into doing another play?"

Carolyn laughed. "Hardly! I'll leave that to the _real_ pros, like Molly, Sean, Tris, and Daniel, if I can talk him into doing another one!"

There was laughter, then, the mariner allowed, "To help Bronwyn or a worthy cause, if it were the right play, I could be persuaded to consider it."

"I'd love to be able to tell Bron that!" Bree gave him a huge smile. "I could see you in... oh, several roles with no stretch at all. Arthur in _Camelot_, of course. There's a Jean Kerr play you could do nicely... _Mary, Mary_, and of course there is always GB Shaw's… _Don Juan in Hell..."_

"I still want him to do _Cyrano," _Carolyn said. "The original, _not_ Claymore's 'new and improved' version."

"New? Improved _Cyrano?_ Claymore?" Bree blinked rapidly, trying to put the concepts together in her mind and have them make sense.

"He suggested it shortly after Daniel helped him make his first production a hit." Carolyn explained. "He wanted to make it a tragedy. Well, he was going to make it a comedy, until we explained it was one. You know, what Daniel mentioned earlier. I wish you could have been there, Bree! You and your actors. What Daniel did really _was_ funny. I don't think he would have fared so well if he had tried to sabotage _Cyrano." _

Daniel went on. "Claymore decided to figure out other ways to make a profit, legitimate and otherwise. Most of them resulted in Carolyn or I having to do, I believe the modern term is… damage control."

"Hmm," said Bree, "can you elaborate on that a bit?"

"He kidnapped a seal once," Martha put in. "Right from under my nose, too; that was awful." She rolled her eyes. "What happened that night when we went to Norrie's to rescue him... that's when I _really_ should have known there was a… a… certain something extra at Gull Cottage, keeping a watchful eye out for us."

"And there was the time Claymore tried to cheat you on the new lease for Gull Cottage and I gave him his own very personal version of _Faust,"_ Daniel grinned. Just then, the phone rang.

"I bet that's Blackie, looking for me," Bree said, self-consciously. "We're going to Keystone to catch _War Games _tonight. It looks good, even if it isn't _Jedi."_

"Could be Ed, looking for me," Martha countered, glancing at her watch.

"Or even someone outside the family, or someone wanting Jon, since he's here for the summer," Carolyn continued. "But, until we answer, we won't know."

Daniel Gregg was closest to the phone, and lifted the receiver. "Miles residence." There was a pause, and then he winked at Bree. "Yes, Blackie, she's here."

With a half-smile that said "told you," Bree rose to claim the phone, only to find it drifting toward her.

"Sometimes ghosts can really be handy," she commented before taking the receiver.

"Almost all the time!" Carolyn laughed, reaching for Daniel's hand.

"Almost?" he winked.

She just held a finger up to her lips for silence so the girl could talk. A minute later, Bree hung up. "He's picking me up in fifteen minutes," she said simply.

"Is this becoming serious?" Carolyn asked.

To her credit, Bree didn't flush. "I really don't know... We haven't known each other that long, after all."

Carolyn let it go, for now.

XXX

The rest of the day went by without anything remotely unusual or even interesting happening, yet it was still a pleasant time. Once again, Daniel marveled to himself that he could actually enjoy such a very mundane day and truly, he did not feel like a 'henpecked poodle.'

Sometime after midnight, the Captain roused from his light trance that he had gone into when he lay down beside his wife. Domesticated or not, he still needed to keep watch through at least part of the night. Gently, he placed an ethereal kiss on Carolyn's cheek, and then transported himself to the widow's-walk. Drawing in a deep, if unnecessary breath, the Captain took time to revel in the beauty of the night and the clarity of the stars overhead.

After completing a circuit around the entirety of Gull Cottage, Daniel popped back into the house. From her place beside the cold fireplace, Dakota looked up sleepily; disturbing the two young cats snuggled beside the sandy dog. Seeing that it was just her master, she huffed and resettled herself.

"Some watch-dog," the spirit chuckled to himself. Next, he went up to make sure Jonathan had made it home from his day trip to Bar Harbor, where he'd gone with the Coopersmith boy and a few others to see a ball game. The lad was snoring away.

Then, Daniel became aware of a strange sound. Before he could summon his saber or belaying pin to hand, his mind sorted out what it was; typing!

_It had best not be one of the crew or Bree's actors, or any other ghost for that matter, borrowing our machine at this hour, _he thought as he popped up to the Master Cabin, where he found his lady wife busily pounding away on the Selectric.

"Carolyn! What in the Seven Seas are you up to?" he scolded.

As if snapping out of a hypnotic state, Carolyn blinked and shook her head. "What? Daniel! I had this dream..."

It took massive amounts of restraint not to roll his eyes or laugh. Carolyn was getting famous for her bizarre dreams. "What was it about this time?" he asked.

"Jenny came by with a new book that one someone else had written, but the plot was almost exactly like our first two years together. It was a bestseller, and for some reason, there was this catchy sea shanty music coming from… I don't know where. I had never heard the tune before, but it seemed familiar, somehow. Anyway, I woke up and it was so clear..."

"What was so clear, my dear?"

"Why, that I simply _had_ to, that _we_ have to… write the story of our first two years, only… tweak them a bit to make them fictional."

_"Carolyn! You simply can't be serious!_ Who in their right mind would be interested...?"

"Paranormal romances are selling very well these days..." Carolyn started.

"But, darling... we..."

"You stop right there, Daniel Gregg!" Carolyn cried. "Are you going to sit there and tell me our first two years here weren't a part of the romance we have had together for the last fifteen years?"

Frowning, he considered. "Of course not," finally came the reply. "However, we did not declare our feelings until sometime _after _those two years, and blast it all; do you want such… an invasion of privacy? To have our lives on display before millions of people, that is, assuming the reading public has the wits to realize what a fascinating story it is?"

"Oh, they'll know what a lovely story it is!" Carolyn answered, rising, putting both arms around his waist and snuggling her head under her husband's chin. "How could they not? And even if they don't... even if all we get is a small, dedicated bunch of people who love it, I will be happy."

"But, my love... what about our privacy? You've always cherished that... remember Admiral Schnedeker and the clam chowder? Paul Wilkie? You always maintained..."

"I still do, love," she answered, looking up into his eyes, as blue as the sea. "We'll just do what other writers have done when writing about real people… You know…Taylor Caldwell, James Herriot... Change the names, the location… maybe the time. We could set the story in England… or Connecticut... anywhere that is by the sea… rearrange some of the events... but at the same time we write the version for publication, we'll be writing the _real _version, for posterity."

"I'd have to change my name... again..." he pondered, rubbing his chin.

"Not your name, really, just a name for the character representing you. We'll have to rename me, Martha, Candy, Jon, Claymore, Ed, Norrie… even Scruffy! Not to mention Ralph and Marjorie, Blair, Paul Wilkie, Madam Tibaldi, Aggie, and anyone else who turns up in it."

"I don't suppose I could be Joshua Webster... the name you gave me in your ... I mean my... I mean OUR _Maiden Voyage_ story?" he asked, with a wink. "I rather fancied that name."

"You did?" Carolyn smiled and drew closer to him again. "As I remember, you weren't tickled with the idea of your name being changed at all. Didn't you say something about "I'm Daniel Gregg, and I have a death certificate to prove it?"

"A wise man knows when his opinions need… revision."

"Smart-aleck!" She reached up and kissed him on the nose. "It's sweet of you to offer, but I don't think so. Someone might remember it from the first story and catch on, especially someone from here in Schooner Bay. We'll have to think of something else. But you can pick your name this time… and the others, if you wish."

"You want me to co-author with you?"

"It is _our_ story."

"Quite true..." He bent his head toward her upturned face and gave her a lingering kiss. "And what a story it has been! I'm willing! And I do think there are some... incidences in those two years that we can tell logically, fairly and unbiased to all parties involved."

"You mean..." Carolyn paused. "...Monkey-puzzle trees?"

"Aye," he nodded, his kisses now trailing down her neck. "And old girlfriends, and boyfriends, and ghost ships, and the devil in the deep blue sea, but Carolyn, my love, it is still four o'clock in the morning…" The nuzzling continued, a bit more intensely.

Shivering with pure pleasure, she still managed to continue. "I suppose my muse's internal clock is aligned with Abigail's, or wants me to have empathy for Adam and Jess needing to get up to tend her throughout the night."

"I empathize also, my dear, but I _can_ think of other things to keep us occupied for several hours... and then we can talk more about this over a late breakfast? There may be a few details to work out, but now is not the time..." He gave her another long, lingering, burning kiss.

"Ah, yes… I think that could… be… arranged…"

END CHAPTER ONE


	3. Chapter 2

I Do! I Do! I Don't!

CHAPTER TWO

It was after nine when Carolyn awoke, and when she did it was with the smell of hot coffee caressing her nostrils, the added aroma of butter and cinnamon toastand another kiss from her husband.

"If I get coffee and breakfast in bed just for waking up at four in the morning, I will have to do it more often," she sighed, the glow evident in her cheeks."Thank you, love."

"You get it for being you, and because I am a chivalrous man," he winked.

"Not to mention unassuming," she winked back."Have you given any more thought to what we talked about last night?"

"Plenty, but you said something about wanting to work on this new story project, my dear.More pleasant things will have to wait, just for a bit."

"Brat," she laughed, throwing a pillow toward his head.I was _talking_ about the book."

"Perhaps one or two, though in truth, I had more interesting and important things on my mind," he smirked. "I am, however, curious to hear more about this idea and what your thoughts for it are."

Carolyn shrugged and stirred her coffee for a moment."I suppose attack it like we have every project since we wrote your Memoirs? Start by putting together a rough outline of the things that took place here we want to include?Don't worry about changing the names yet. Just… both of us start writing down events… what we remember about those first two years?Like maybe how did Claymore break it to you that he had rented the house to me?Did you try to stop him?I certainly know what I felt like from the moment we pulled up in front of Gull Cottage.Just moving in, meeting you, leaving, coming back again and what happened the next day could be three chapters, I'll bet."

He nodded. "I suppose it could be useful, as well, to gain the perspectives of the children and Martha on their view of what was going on during that time."

"The children..." Carolyn stopped, and the smile that was on her face faded away.

Catching her look, the seaman quickly asked; "My dear, what is wrong?"

"I was just thinking..." she whispered.

"Thinking what, love?"

"Daniel, how do you… What do you think Candy and Martha will say about this idea?I mean, Candy didn't learn about you for a year and Martha for almost two. Do you think they will be upset?I mean, I don't _think _they still harbor any ill-will for not knowing about you sooner, but..."

He considered her question, and then suggested, "As this is fiction, perhaps that could be corrected?"

"I don't know..." She shook her head."Some of the most interesting things that happened here, even though some were trying at the time, I think would... lose something if Martha and Candy had been aware of your presence that first year, And you _did _say they found out when they were destined to and could not be rushed, but still..."

"Maybe the best thing would be that we brainstorm for a while today, and then have a private meeting with Jon,Candy, and Martha? Sort of… lay out our plan to them, which would have to include, perhaps,the stories of how they found out about me?Then we'll see what they think. If theyembrace the idea without reservation, fine.Wewill move ahead.If anyone has a problem with it, we'll stop where we are and we won't have wasted much time.I _will_ know if they are not all for it, you know.Spirits are good at that.I must say, after having a little more time to consider the idea, I think it could be, as Fontenot says, 'doable'."

Relief and gratitude filled her face. "I'm so glad you agree and I think you're right on how we should go. Speaking of Fontenot, have you heard from him lately?"

Daniel frowned."No, and I must say I am surprised.I've heard nothing since he made the trip to see Jessamyn and Abigail and pick up Elroy. I'm beginning to wonder if those ghosts are going to wear him out completely."

Carolyn giggled. "I have a hard time thinking that anything or anyone could."

"If anyone can, that troupe can," Daniel shook his head."And you know Fontenot.He can't resist a challenge.I certainly hope no other ghosts have popped up out of nowhere in Seattle, demanding equal time."

"You mean more actors? I think Bree said those that are there, all belong in her troupe."

"Maybe... or just any other stray ghost who might get wind of Fontenot doing training classes.And our guru doesn't know when to quit.But back to the subject at hand..."

"Which subject?" Carolyn said, putting her tray on the night stand."The new book? Or calling Candy, Martha and waking up Jonathan and talking to him?Or did you have something else in mind?"

"Now, don't tempt me, or neither subject will be accomplished."

"But I like tempting you... so I think a rain check is in order," she purred."You are, of course,right.Let me get dressed, and we'll get started," Carolyn continued.

"You could wearwhat you have on," he whispered back."After all, our office _is_ also our cabin.We would have complete privacy..."

"Yes, but we'd spend too much time resisting or giving in to temptation," she pointed out sweetly.

"Very well," he sighed."But, you do get that rain check. Now then, tell me while you dress; where would you like to begin with this story?"

Wishing she could just _think _herself into a real outfit and tidy hair, Carolyn talked as she pulled on a nice, but not really business-like, and definitely comfortable dress. "I thought about starting when we, I mean, when the heroine and her little family arrive at… well, whatever we call Gull Cottage."

"Begin at the beginning, what a novel concept," he teased.

"That's the thing, though. The arrival is not the beginning, for her or for the oh-so-magnificent hero. It starts with her deciding to move here and telling her parents and former in-laws, and the battle royal that turned into! And, for him, it begins with the Claymore character… we'll have to consult him as well, you know, breaking the news that the house has been sold or leased." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I suppose we could merge Claymore with Sean Callahan, the modern one, and make him a potential rival love interest? Just to add tension and conflict."

A rumble of thunder expressed Daniel's opinion of that.

"Well, we'll need a love triangle to fit the parameters of a romantic novel, and as Claymore stands now, I don't think _anyone_ would believe _he_ could interest the heroine."

"He did fool the Muirs, Harriet, and your parents, I must admit, though only with a great deal of help. Speaking of which, when will Brad and Emily arrive for their summer vacation? I truly expected them to be here by now."

"They were delayed by Harriet and Hazel. The twins wanted to go on a Caribbean cruise for two weeks in June and someone had to pet-sit for them."

"Naturally, Emily was kind enough to do so," the ghost shook his head. "As long as we are on the subject of trips, when will Dave bring Jenny and Amberly back from the Outback?"

"A few days after Father's Day," Carolyn smiled tenderly to see how he missed her god-daughter and their grandchild. "The fathers here are so marvelous that we thought it would be worth celebrating the day twice so that Jenny and Amberly can honor Grandpa and God-father Sean." Adding a light note to her tone, she went on. "I think if it's allowed, or if he can figure out how, if it's not, Dave plans on bringing back some of his family's latest pressing of Shiraz."

"That is excellent news," the Captain grinned. "It's not Madeira, but that is a very nice variety of red."

"Now, may we get back on the subject?"

"Of course, my dear."

"We need to make a list, Daniel."

"A list?Not an outline?" he asked, scooting his straight chair closer to hers at the big desk. "You know, I am happy beyond measure that we can write like this..." He paused and placed his hand over hers, the one not holding the ball point pen."Instead of like this."He vanished and appeared behind Carolyn and leaned over her shoulder, not touching her. "Of course, I am able to do _this_ now..." He nuzzled her neck from where he was standing.

"Daniel!"

"I know; the business at hand."He popped back into the chair he had vacated.

"Yes, and we _do_ need a list.We aren't ready for an outline."

"I didn't think so."

"All right, then," she smiled."I feel like Adam, here.One… Me, I mean our heroine, telling Bobby's parents and mine about moving..."

"Did you tell them at the same time?That _must_ have been harrowing."

"No, separately, but it was, anyway. Two… Skip to Claymore letting you know he had leased the house and why, when you obviously had kept him from doing it before. I still can't believe, knowing you as well as I do now, that you let the matter drop after he came to Gull Cottage and told you about it."

"I didn't.I terrorized him at his office the next day, and convinced him to cancel the entire deal, but like it or not, the simpleton had no way to reach you, so he had to wait until you arrived."He shook his head. "And how often have I told you, if not him, that I am grateful beyond measure that he leased the house at all?"

"Enough times to last until I am old and feeble, but I still love hearing it!"

"You will never be old, or feeble to me, my love," he replied; "No... Never to me."

"You are so very determined to tempt me, aren't you?"

"Yes, but only because I love you, not because I have, after having had a little time to think about it, developed a definite interest in this project."He rubbed his jaw. "Could there be a way to tell of your arrival from several different viewpoints and make it work? As you said, we have you telling your relatives, Claymore telling me, there's the moment I first laid eyes on you, even though I didn't want to _admit_ it right at that moment..."

"My feelings when I saw the house..." Carolyn whispered. "For the first time in four years I felt like I was home." Her eyes dropped. "Maybe longer than four years. Then, seeing your portrait…"

"I remember..." He gazed at her fondly."You said _'Oh, what a magnificent man!'_I was thinking the same thing about you, you know… how lovely and spirited you were. Not that I was quite ready to acknowledge that... which is why..."

"Why you teased us all during the moving in... dashing soot in my face from the chimney!"

Daniel snapped his fingers."Blast... before that... that's when Jonathan and I met."

"And you told him you wanted the place ship-shape and Bristol fashion."

Daniel shook his head."No we just said hello, then. He announced you all were moving in and I believe I said something like "not very likely," and Jonathan said he couldn't leave without you, and you weren't leaving, and then asked me who I was, and I told him.I still don't know why he could see me at all! I hadn't planned that..."He frowned. "No... After Jonathan came back downstairs to join you, looking at my portrait... I told him _there,_ invisibly, that I wanted to see the house in order!But I meant, before you _left._At least I _thought_ I did!"

Carolyn laughed."I guess the best things can be the things we don't count on at all! Then of course we have to tell how we _did _meet that night, almost left, and you forced us back... taking control of the steering wheel like that! I still wish..." she grinned, "…that it was for real and you were in the car next to me, rather than telekinetically, so to speak."

"I could not have forced you if you did not want to be here, my dear. Though, I must admit, inretrospect that Tristan's driving skills might have come in handy that night. It's a wonder our struggle didn't cause a wreck."

"I've thought the same thing over the years, Daniel," Carolyn admitted."I know as we were driving away, I was thinking _'you don't want to do this, Carolyn,'_ but I admit, I did have a few doubts, and you _were_ a little bossy!All that stuff about your ship, and getting tossed out on the beach!What did I know?I'd never been near a ghost before! But you _did_ give me my "space," as they say, and it wasn't long before I couldn't imagine my life without you. Even if Candy and Martha didn't know about you then, you were a godsend for Jonathan, and me."

Shaking his head, the ghost winked, "Thank you for saying so, my dear, but I do believe you are the first person to ever accuse me of being such."

"Only because they don't know you the way I do, Daniel," Carolyn answered,curling her free hand into his."And I hope, even with a few minor alterations, this book can show that. I was thinking about what you told me the night I fell down the stairs and had that dream about you letting us leave... that you knew from the first night that you loved me. Darling, you _will_ write something about that night, won't you? About watching me sleep and..."

"To please you, I will endeavor to capture with words that which goes beyond such mundane things such as speech."

"That's all I can ask," she blushed."Now then, you are being delightfully disarming,devilishly charming and dashedly attractive, but we aren't making any progress here. What other stories from our first two years here shall we, or _can_ wetell?You know, we can always write them, for us, and then, if the book gets too long… I am assuming wewill tell these stories as chapters… we could always cut one or two if we have to."

"If you think we can get by with it, I would love to tell what you did to Paul Wilkie..." Daniel started.

"I'd love to! Maybe we can make it a female ghost hunter... or he can be written as much older than Wilkie really was. But as I said, the unpublished version will be the real thing.And I want to make sure we get in Gladys and Harvey..."

"Theygot to Gull Cottage before Wilkie, didn't they?"

"Yes... and we have to include Horatio Figg and how you showed him up somehow..." Carolyn started writing again."And there's Blair, and our early Madeira afternoons..."

"Not in the same breath, please! I regard our Madeira dates as something quite special," Daniel answered. "And must not forget young Tim's visit," the ghost suggested. "Or the dream I engaged you all in our second Christmas together."

Carolyn gave a heartfelt sigh and reached over to kiss her ghost."Those are already on the list."

"Very good. Great minds do think alike.We're perfectly mated, my lovely!Not what else?"

Carolyn tapped the table top, hesitantly.Every good story needs a _little _angst..."

"As in?"

"You are going to make me say? Vanessa's visit. I said Blair already.And Sean Callahan, but I don't know _how _we are going to get away with that, unless we add a lake, and Callahan the first's body floats to the surface after a hundred years!Maybe we just leave it that you didn't like him because he looked like you, or his ancestor was a pain?"

"You did like him?"

"He was fun... a rogue and a rascal, and easy to see through as glass, but no comparison to you, Daniel."She looked down; making a few more notes on the pad she was holding.

"Is the Centennial on your list?"

"Of course!Although I don't knowquite where it fits," Carolyn smiled."As a comedy, or a landmark early romantic moment for the two of us."

"Comedy?

"What you did to poorClaymore!And you know, Daniel, we really need to invite himto give his opinion and essentially his permission. He _did_ introduce us, and he has been in on things since the beginning."

"Must we?"

She nodded."Of course I don't know _what_ he is going to say when he finds out we are changing all the names, and that it will get published anonymously, or not at all."

"You do have a point," the spirit interjected.

"But I think he will understand why.And we'll let him pick his own name.Something more normal maybe, like Charles. Or he could go by his middle name. James."

Daniel laughed."It might work.How are you going to explain to your publisher why you want this book published under another name?"

"Oh, that's easy!I'll just tell him I got the idea because when I moved into Gull Cottage everyone said my house was haunted, by a _fierce_ ghost, which was totally untrue, of course, and I don't want the gossip and what-not to start all over again after fifteen years."

"Quite true. I did think of another author or two who has done this sort of thing, Mark Twain and if I am not mistaken, Louisa May Alcott put much of her own life into _Little Women._"

"Right," Carolyn nodded."As a girl, I remember being heartbroken when I found out there wasn't really a Laurie Lawrence and a Mr. Baher, exactly; that they were conglomerates of people she knew in her life."

A smile curved the Captain's lips. "That's another book to add to the list to read to Amberly and now Abigail."

"I should point out how young they both are, darling."

"Yes, but they are bright," he mildly argued. "Amberly enjoyed the book about the young wizard, and the _Narnian Chronicles_. I believe they both will find such literature more interesting than stories about ducks andsuch things."

"The two genres can be alternated, I suppose."

"Speaking of children, or former children; because they aren't any more, we need to call them, Martha and Claymore… maybe Ed since heis a _very_ important part of your first day inSchooner Bay and findout if we have their blessings?"

"Yes, but I need to finish this list," Carolyn answered, writing furiously. "Honeymooners, treasure, encyclopedias… gotta change Adams and Franklin to something else... Madeira,Vanessa,trees, Centennial, Tibaldi, Christmas...Martha and Candy meeting you... I know I've forgottensome..."

"Perhaps our consultants can add a scene or two," he suggested.

"You're right, I bet they can," Carolyn answered, glancing at the clock."Heavens!It's almost lunch time, and Martha isn't due today. How would you like something to eat and then we can take a walk?I'll bring my notebook and..."

"My dearest love, I will be more than happy to walk with you to the ends of theearth, but the notebook can wait until we returnto Gull Cottage."

"What if we get a brilliant idea as we stroll?"

"My dear, how often must I tell you?Elephants and ghosts never forget."

XXX

After a quick, light lunch, the couple wandered out to the beach, taking Dakota along for a run as well. When they returned to the house, Jonathan was mowing. Seeing them, he stopped the machine and waved. "Glad we don't have much of a yard," the boy noted ruefully.

"You could have let me do that," Daniel pointed out. "The heat doesn't bother me. However, your efforts are appreciated, lad."

Wiping his brow, Jon shrugged off the praise.

"Would you have time to join a family meeting, as soon as we can get your sister, the Peaveys, and Claymore over here?" Carolyn asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind one ear.

Frowning, he asked, "Uh, I guess so, but how come? Is something wrong? Why just us? Why not Blackie, Adam, Tristan, Uncle Sean, and everyone?"

Fingering his ear, the Captain replied, "Oh, nothing is wrong, but what needs to be discussed does not concern anyone other than those of us who were here during your family's first two years at Gull Cottage."

"It's nothing bad?"

"No, actually, I believe it is quite good, but your mother and I cannot proceed without some input and permission from you five, first."

"Do I have time to take a shower?" Jonathan asked.

"Since none of the others can pop, I'd say so," Carolyn grinned.

"Great," he grinned. "Soon's I put this up…" He gestured at the idle machine, "…and rake up the clippings, I'll be in."

"Leave the raking to me, son," Daniel suggested. "As stated before, such things as sun and heat do not disturb me."

"I hate to leave a job undone," was his uncertain reply.

"It is permissible when your captain gives you leave. Go on with you."

"Aye- aye!" Jonathan saluted sharply.

As he vanished into the house, Carolyn looked up at her husband, "That was very..."

"Madam…"

"I wasn't going to say _sweet._ That was very _kind."_

"Hmm, I suppose that is an acceptable word, my dear. Now, this will take about… ten minutes for me," the ghost mused aloud. "Why don't you run in and make those calls? Now that we are geared up for this project, I am eager to really begin it."

Giving him a mock salute, Carolyn stood on tiptoe and pecked the Captain's cheek. "Yes, sir."

XXX

Given the size of the town, it took a bit of time to round up the missing core members of the Gregg crew. Claymore was easy enough, however, as Claymore's office and home, after all these years, still occupied the same place.

The next call Carolyn placed was to her daughter, Candy, in nearby Skeldale where she lived with her husband in what used to be called Dashire Manor. There was no answer; therefore, she called Martha next. When she mentioned that she could not reach Candy, her friend and housekeeper told her that the young woman was with her. She'd come to Schooner Bay for her annual eye exam, which was a year overdue at that, and her eyes had been dilated, so she could not make the drive home just yet.

"Any chance you... or better, you and Ed can drive yourselves and Candy out here any time soon? We need to have a little family meeting," Carolyn elaborated.

"What's wrong?" the housekeeper was immediately alert."Have you gotten hold of Dash, Sean, Tris, et al yet?Let me have the worst."

With a small laugh, Carolyn assured her that it was no emergency and if she would get Ed and Candy toGull Cottage, they'd have everyone they needed for the session.

As she hung up the phone in the Master Cabin, Daniel appeared behind her."Did you reach everyone, my dear?" he asked, rubbing her neck."Your son is champing at the bit. I'm not sure how much longer he will last."

"They should all arrive soon, love.Why is he _my_ son when he's being… impatient or unruly, rare though those times are, and _ours_ in the good times?"

"You bring up a good point.Though I was such a model child, I find it difficult to believe such behavior, rare as it is, could possibly be anything I influenced."

"Maybe he got those traits from his honorary uncles?"

"Now, _that_ is a distinct possibility, especially Dash," he smiled, giving her a kiss."How much longer is Jon going have to wait?"

"Jon?And I suppose you aren't in any hurry to spring our idea on everyone?"

"I am the soul, if you'll pardon the pun, of patience, my dear. Surely you know that by now."

"Uh-huh," she nodded."Just let me write that down on our list for the book. All thunder-boomers and rainstorms at Gull Cottage were caused by natural phenomenon… never an upset spirit."

With a half-smile, he allowed, "Even saints have moments of temper."

_"Moments? _What about raining on that power lines guy? What was his name? Or going after his bulldozer with a sledge hammer?" She snapped her fingers. "Whoops... we don't have that one written down!"

"Those were tactical maneuvers."

"If you say so," Carolyn answered, rolling her eyes."Everyone should be herein about an hour or so.I suppose we should try to get something done until then."She frowned.

"New problem, my dear?"

"No, not really, but I have wondered about something, Daniel."

"Yes?"

"I knowElroy landed here for the first time duringour first two years... tell me, did any other ghosts ever visit that I didn't know about at the time?Other thanAdmiral pain-in-the..?"

"Carolyn!"

_"Yes... him."_

"Such language," he shook his head. "And, in answer to your query, yes. Dash popped in at least twice, once to celebrate my birthday, as was his tradition, and I consulted him when I began to want to approach you about the _Memoirs_."

She smiled softly."I'm glad, darling. Glad that you had someone to celebrate with that first year, considering I never thought to ask you about your birthday back then and happy you had someone to talk to about the booksince I had Martha and the kids."

"He did do a bit of pushing," Daniel grinned."I had almost changed my mind about even asking you, at one point."

"In heaven's name, why?"

"I did not want to pressure you to do something that would take so much time and might be of no profit…" he answered, but Carolyn could see him hedging.

"And that was all?"She looked him square in the eye."What else?"

"Well, need I remind youthat when the children saidyou would be working with some other really wonderful man, and I didn't know they meant me, I was maybe a bit reluctant to approach the subject."

Carolyn laughed and gave her ghost another kiss."That was sweet... you being jealous of yourself."

"You must admit, I'm worth being jealous of!"

"Your modesty is overwhelming," Carolyn giggled, "Should we try to work for a half an hour or so?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows."I don't think so... if we want to keep Jon down to a dull roar."

"That's why I suggested it. I was thinking if we are downstairs with him he will try to worm the news out of us first."

"We are both adept at keeping a secret, may I remind you?"

"You have a point," she laughed."To work then?"

"Aye, but let's not over-do it.The rest of our crew may have ideas that we haven't even thought of yet."

"I'm sure they will," she nodded, "I'malready imagining Claymore's numerous ideas to put himself in a larger role and more flattering light."

"Oh, we can't have too much of that!" Daniel grinned."I imagine we can tone down or leave out a few things, but stories do need comic relief on occasion. It all can't be about a beautiful young widow and a charming ghost."

Carolyn jumped out of her seat kissed her husband again, impulsively."That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I've been getting this weird feeling of déjà vu all morning.Now I remember!I didn't have this idea at first... writing a book about us… _you_ did!It's Kismet!Fate! Serendipity!Somehow, we have to write this book!"

"Now, you sound like Blackwood!"

"I do not!I am merely pointing out that _you_ suggested this book ages ago... and now is the time."Her eyes narrowed."You _do_ remember, don't you?"

"Of... of course I do," he answered, but his voice held doubt.

"You don't either, Mister Ghosts Never Forget.It was right after Claymore's first play.The one I did with Norrie and Deke and Margaret Coburn. You chased Claymore away, and said what you... what you just said.That you had penned a great work about a beautiful young widow and a charmingghost and I know you said a few minutes later it was a joke, and I laughed, but it came to me a day later that you had called me _beautiful."_She gazed up at him.

"At the time, it was a simple joke, not a suggestion. Had it been a serious proposal of a project, I would have recalled it. However, the beautiful part was quite real, and still is."

"Thank you, love..." she whispered, and a knock came at the door. From the other side, Jon's voice called, "Mom, Captain? Everyone just got here."

"Can I get a rain check?" Carolyn asked, reaching up to stroke her ghost's face.

Snatching a kiss that was quicker than he'd have liked, the seaman murmured, "Only if I may charge interest on it."

"I believe I will charge interest, too," Carolyn smiled."Shall we go talk to the crew?"

"Yes."

XXX

As they reached the living room, the assembled family members looked up, all of them plainly curious about why they and only they had been summoned to the 'flagship' of their fleet of homes.

Pleasantries were seen to, and then Candy cut to the chase. "What's up, Mom? Captain Dad? No one's sick, or anything?"

"I _told_ you it was something good," Carolyn reminded her.

"And that makes _me_ nervous," Claymore shot his 'uncle' a glare.

"Oh, pipe down, Clay," Ed shook his head. "The Captain hardly ever even yells at you these days. 'Spect you could stand more of his fussing at you, truth be known."

"But, he might've figured out how to enforce his real will, the one we found in the logbook, and force me to let Bree have her house for free, or something worse," Claymore looked truly distressed. "Haven't I given enough?"

"I think Bree would be here, and probably Adam, too, if that was it," Candy assured him, rolling her eyes. "Not to mention Uncle Dash."

"I guess that makes sense..."

"You know, if you will all be quiet, we will simply _tell _you why we asked you for a meeting," Daniel suggested.

"In other words, pipe down," Jonathan spoke up.

"I second the motion," Martha nodded.

After letting a moment of quiet elapse, the seaman nodded to his wife. "It _was_ your idea, my dear."

"Right," Carolyn took a breath, and then outlined her idea for the book.

"But, won't everyone in town get mad?" Claymore demanded. "I mean, you probably won't be _that _flattering to people like the Shoemakers, or Penelope, among others. And, what if someone figures out about all the… you-know-whats?"

"We all know that there's ghosts in the family," Martha chided. "There's no need to talk in code."

"It's a worthwhile habit to maintain," he insisted. "And, I stand by my point. You'd be putting yourselves at risk, not only of a slander, or is it libel? …suit, but of letting the veritable cat out of the bag."

"It'd be libel, but since it'd be printed as fiction, I don't think anyone would have a leg to stand on," Candy told him. "Didn't Ungerhabers law course cover the difference between the two?" Mentally, the girl sighed._ Couldn't she get a break from the law on her days off? _Since Abigail had been born, Adam had been out of pocket on paternity leave, and then again when his parents had come to spend a five day weekend with the newest Pierce, as well as the odd day when he had taken off to go with Jess to the infant's doctor's appointments. As a result, Candy was working twice as hard, but considering that it was her job and Adam had been very good to her over the course of their friendship, particularly when Thom had been recuperating, she did not gripe about the fatigue. Besides, he did appreciate it and paid overtime.

"It was damaged in the mail."

"Oh really?I thought you passed that course," Daniel said dryly."First in your class, you said. But you were also the _only_ one in your class."

"I never claimed to have a perfect score, just nearly.I did defend Nathan Hale, and win... even if it was too late to do any good."

Candy rolled her eyes."Sheesh, Claymore!I know more about the law than you do... really! Mom and Captain Dad's stories would be thought of as sheer fantasy… lovely, beautiful, romantic, family-oriented fantasy, and nobody will think of it as anything else... just... just _neat._And they _are_ going to change the names, the location and maybe the time, and publish under an alias. I think you ought to go for it, Mom.There's just one thing... no, two things I want to know."

"What's that, dear girl?" Daniel inquired.

"Can I pick my own name?I mean my first name?I think Anna would be nice.Sounds a _little _like Candy."

"Hmm, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to. The last name will have to be whatever we decide as the heroine's is," Carolyn said. "I don't have a good idea for that yet. I want something a little more interesting than Smith or Jones, but we may start with a simple name and wait for a good one to come to mind."

"What was your second question, Candy?" Daniel asked.

"You should know, Dad," the young woman grinned and for a moment the pixie faced little girl that the ghost had finally introduced himself to so long ago was back. "I want to know if one of the stories in your book will be how we met… slumber party, thunderstorm, banging shutters, popcorn... all of it."

"Of course it will be. How could we leave that out?" he beamed.

"Well, could you make my character — feel free to call her anything but Elizabeth — faint gracefully when she meets you?" Martha commented "I have a feeling that my swoon was more a _plop_ than an elegant taking of the vapors."

Carolynlaughed."Absolutely,Martha!Graceful, it is!What about you, Jon?"

"Well, if you talk about Scruffy running off, does my character really have to be so… nasty to the Captain's character? I know I shouldn't have said that you probably did hurt Scruffy. I never really thought that, I just needed to blame someone."

"Jon, we've talked about this!" The Captain said, a surprised look coming to his handsome face."Ages ago!I promise, if we use that story, it can be done tastefully, or it won't be done at all. Don't you agree, my love?" He turned to his wife.

"One-hundred percent," Carolyn nodded. "Ed, would you like to add anything?And what about you, Claymore?Anyone?Speak up.Daniel and I were thinking that this whole thing might best be handled as a bunch of short chapters… vignettes, almost, rather than one long continuous story."

"You mean like a diary?" Candy asked.

"Sort of," Carolyn frowned."But not told in a first person manner.It would make it too one-sided.You know, being told from just Daniel's point of view, or mine. This story is going to be... interesting… Different from anything we have ever attempted before, even Daniel's Memoirs.Oh, and I should tell you, we want to try, if possible, to write the _real_ version with _real _names more or less the same time we write the fictional one.Whether we can do that, I don't know."

"Too bad you can't press a button on your Selectric and make it type by itself," Claymore put in."Then you could write the whole story with the real names and then press a button saying; now type it again:only Candy is Anna, Daniel is Jason, Carolyn is Katherine, Martha is Hazel, and Claymore is Charles, and so on."

"I met Hazel at Mrs. Gregg's and Candy'sweddings, along with her sister, Harriet, and they are both equally frustrating, if you don't mind my saying so, and there is _no_ way I will go by Hazel,even in fiction!" the woman snorted.

"I think it would be best if we didn't use any fictional names that are identical to any real people we know with the same name," Carolyn frowned."Just in case someone gets any ideas. But, what I would _really_ like to know is what other events you all remember.Daniel and I are making a list, and then we will start outlining.And as I said..." She looked at her daughter, housekeeper, and then her son. "Remember, this is based on our lives, but is still fiction. If there is any story, you _don't _want in the hopefully published version, we understand, even though what happens to one of you can tie into the story as a whole. Candy, Martha, I am talking to you especially."

"Why?" Candy looked bewildered."What did we do?"

"It did take a bit longer for the two of you to meet me," the Captain pointed out."I have no wish to make either of you look..."

"Insensitive? Or dense?" Martha said tactfully."No, I don't mind. You and I got that straightened out ages ago, Captain."

"And it wouldn't be a real history if you tried to re-write for us," Candy went on."It might even be more interesting for the reader that way.Like for instance how didMartha and I feel when the Captain left after you had Dad's monkey-puzzle tree chopped down, Mom, even if we didn't know about him yet.And it would get confusing writing two stories that are the same, but not.Besides..." she grinned."You gave us an alternate version the night you fell down the stairs and had that dream where we left Gull Cottage and Jonathan and I met Captain Dad way earlier. Some day, you ought to write out _that_ story too!Even if it is just for us."

"One thing at a time!" Carolyn held up a hand."So, now that we know we have your blessings, what Gull Cottage events can you all remember? Daniel and I started a list this morning, but I know we don't have everything."

"And we aren't promising to include every single adventure that happened in that time frame, but we want to try," Daniel continued.

An excited babble filled the room as everyone began speaking, throwing out ideas faster than even a ghost could capture them. Finally, Candy reached over and rapped on the table.

"Order in the court! Let's pretend Adam is here and try to do this in an orderly list, one at a time.Jon, I saw your hand go up.You first."

"What about the treasure hunt?" Jonathan asked. "Claymore got the house fixed… a little, anyway, while he was looking for the treasure map that the Captain planted, he got the peg leg and I got your sea chest, Captain.That and what happened when Algae the seal was here."

Claymore frowned. "That was not my finest hour, you know."

"But it was true," Jonathan protested."And really, after that, you got better.A little. Most of the time.Kinda.Except..."

"Except for giving away the Captain's antiques as a tax deduction," Martha snapped her fingers."You know, I think it was after that that I _really_ knew something was going in this house I didn't know about."

"I did act as your lawyer you when you got in trouble for bashing that guy Donaldson's bulldozer, and I did defend Gull Cottage," Claymore sniffed."I didn't take the money, and legally, I could have, you know."He pointed at Captain Gregg."What about all the times you terrified and rained on me?"

"You have a point," Daniel rubbed his jaw."But I think that will come off as comic relief."

"It wasn't funny when I was the one being rained on and thrown out."

"It will be to the reader, if we tell it properly.Every story needs a protagonist and an antagonist."

"Why can't it be someone else?"

"Because truth is stranger than fiction," the Captain went on, looking around the room."But... Carolyn and I have talked this over. We will write the book, with your input, naturally, and it won't be submitted until you all have read it, and given your stamp of approval.Of course everyone else in the family will have to know, if something is drastically changed."

"Hmm. Well, okay, and keep in mind, I did a lot of good stuff, too. Like pretending to be you on _numerous_ occasions, and letting you borrowmy body, winning back your silver, organizing the benefit to raise funds for the seaman's home, not to mention donating the building!"

"True, you did..." Daniel said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But my dear fellow, sometimes you _did _take a little convincing to do the right thing, especially after doing what you shouldn't have done to begin with...like selling my likeness to the that clam chowder company!"

"But I didn't get the money... and I never made trouble about you taking back my scrimshaw, either. AND I was out $37.50… Ollie wouldn't take back the parasol."

To stave off arguments, Carolyn quickly said, "You will be portrayed fairly and accurately, Claymore."

"I can live with _fairly,_ Mrs. M... Gregg.It is that_ accurately_ part I am worried about!I know sometimes I blew it, but I have gotten better, haven't I?"

With varying degrees of exasperation, everyone assured him that yes, he had, eventually.

"Thanks guys," Claymore said, wiping his balding head."So do you want us to pick our aliases today?I don't want to be any name that sounds like Claymore for the book. Tom, Dick, Harry, anything but Claymore. Never have figured out why my parents called me that!And one other thing..."

Daniel counted to ten silently in Latin."Yes, Claymore?"

"Can the me in this book _please _have hair?_Lots_ of hair?"

"I suppose it_ would_ make the book different if Carolyn's landlord was a hippie," the seaman noted dryly.

"Oh, you!Not that much!I just don't want to look like... _me,_ exactly, and of course it would be nice if you could remember that I was once the Valentino of Schooner Bay."

Candy snorted."Mom can't work miracles, even in fiction, Claymore!"

"Yeah, we've see you dance," Jon added.

"I don't want to hear that word; a dance is costing me half a month's rent!" he muttered.

"Bree said it was your idea," Daniel pointed out mildly."Speaking of which, if you all agree, I would like to go ahead and let the rest of the crew know what is going on... just in case they remember any stories that might have been mentioned to them, but never recorded.Thoughts and feelings, etcetera.And as I was telling Carolyn earlier, Dash did visit Gull Cottage during our first two years. You just didn't know he was here."

"And that's a pity," Martha sighed. "It's fine with me if you tell everyone who's… tellable."

"Us, too!" Candy and Jon echoed.

"You could've told them today.It would have saved time," Jon went on.

"Nope," Ed drawled."You wanted to see how we felt first, bein' the originals, as it were, right, Missus Carolyn?"He nodded."It's okay with me. All of it, even if the Captain did scare me that first day.I wouldn't have met Martha if you all hadn't moved in.Best thing that ever happened to me."

"I think I _do_ have everything to make cherry pie," Martha smirked.

"Yep.Best thing to ever happen to me," the handyman repeated."No maybes about it!"

"Well, that's about it," Carolyn smiled, looking around."So we'll go ahead.And I want to urge you all, feel free to call us ifyou think of any ideas, or have any special memories, or even think of something you don't want to see, contact us then, too, and we'll make note ofthem.I just don't want any hurt feelingsif everything we all think of can't be in the book."

"Oh, that's all right," Claymore nodded."Then you'll have to do a sequel."

"Let's get the first one written and sold _first,"_ Carolyn told him firmly.

On that note, the crew began to disperse.When everyone had gone, including Jonathan, who had decided to go into town and see a movie, Carolyn looked up at her Captain. "My love, I think we have just committed ourselves."

"We even have witnesses to the fact," he agreed.

"I hope we can do it," Carolyn said, tucking her hand into her husband's. "I can't wait to see what the other members of the family will think!"

"They will love it, though depending on how this book ends, I can foresee Dash and Tris in particular demanding a sequel so that they might get parts!"

END CHAPTER TWO


	4. Chapter 3

**All disclaimers still apply --- thank you to all who have reviewed!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Sunday, June 12**

Summer brought with it lighter crowds at church, but there was still a respectable number of people at the service and then at the coffee hour afterward. Since it was Sean's first Sunday back at church after a brief absence as he did a press tour for his book, the O'Casey's were surrounded by people welcoming him back and expressing delight at having his beautiful tenor voice once more as part of worship.

As he helped keep empty cups picked up and transported them the human way to the kitchen, Tristan remarked to Barnaby King, who was also making himself useful in that way, "You know, everyone's so glad to have Sean back, I _might_ get my feelings hurt at the slight hint that perhaps my solo handling of the musical arrangements has been deficient, except for the fact that I have come to be used to having both him and Dave helping me handle those chores and doing it all alone of late has been…"

"...Hard work?" the millionaire professor suggested.

"Oh, I don't object to that. It just felt odd."

Barnaby nodded in understanding. "I did not think you minded honest labor, but I do sympathize with having a tough time getting used to having to do things in a different way than is your norm. Even if the change makes things easier, there is difficulty in adjusting."

"Exactly," Tris nodded.

"What are you two planning on changing?" Carolyn asked as she walked over to open the door to the kitchen for them. Tris could have used his powers, but it might have been noticed. Besides, she had an ulterior motive.

"Not a thing, Mrs. Captain," the young ghost assured her. "Thank you," he added, following the professor through the entry. "We were just commenting on the inherent problems associated with such things." Glancing around to be certain no one outside the family was in earshot in the kitchen, he concluded, "That's the worst part of our first years after the — transition — between states. As we saw with Elroy, some of us never quite adjust fully."

"Interesting observation," Carolyn nodded, glancing over to the sink where Bronwyn was having a go at washing up. "When we're all done here, would you all mind stopping by Gull Cottage? Daniel and I need to discuss a new project with everyone."

"Mind? I'd be calling Gull Cottage home if I could get away with it!" Tristan exclaimed.

"I think someone is lonesome without his favorite nieces," Bronwyn remarked.

"Guilty as charged, and not ashamed."

"I'm staying ahead on grading my summer school homework, so it won't be a problem, as long as I can get a ride," Barnaby agreed.

"I'm always delighted to visit, but Sean, Molly, Tris, Martha, Ed, Sig and I need to make our stay short," Bronwyn said a little tersely. "We have less than _one week_ until _I __Do__! I Do!_ opens, so we _do_ need to get in every spare moment of rehearsal time possible between now and then."

"Any time you can give us will be appreciated," Mrs. Gregg said. "Can I help you with that?" she gestured toward the pile of dishes.

"If you'd like.I'm anxious to get the place cleaned up and get... gone." Bron responded.

"Don't say that or everyone will stay twice as long," Siegfried Matthews said, coming in with an empty plate."There are still any number of women who want to pay their respects to the new mama and papa, and hold little Abigail."

"Not to wish my god-child any distress, but could Abby at least fake a fussy spurt so that she might discourage them?" Bronwyn sighed.

"I don't know… she's been quite agreeable so far," Carolyn shrugged.

"Blast!"

Carolyn putthe platter she had just finished rinsing in the drainer and eyed the normally implacable ghost."Bron, are you all right?You don't seem quite... yourself."

"I'm just on edge. I've never directed a musical before and it feels like after weeks of nothing to do, suddenly I have five-thousand things that need to be seen to all at once."

"Are you sure?" Carolyn fretted."You don't look quite right."

"Bronwyn, dear?" Sig joined in,"What is it?You know the show will be wonderful..."

"My head knows that, but my heart is finding many things to worry over. Or perhaps it is the reverse."

"Youshouldrelaxandnotthinkabouttheshowthisafternoon," Sig said, starting tosound excited."We'llgoovertoCarolynandDaniel's..."

"Sig, you are making my head hurt.Please, slow down!"

The ghost lifted an eyebrow."_Not Rob? _Very well," he continued, obviously making an effort."We'll go to Gull Cottage, hear what I assume will be good news, and then go have a lovely horseback ride."

"No, you can deal with the horses; I have rehearsals," she argued.

"But Sunday..." he argued."'Tis a day of rest, my dear.You would only be taking a break for a half a day."

"I was hardly rehearsing during services, now was I?" she snapped.

Sig shook his head and everyone in the room could see the hurt in his eyes."No, Bronwyn."Turning on his heel, heleft the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to him," Tris offered, breaking the paralysis that had fallen over the room.

Scrubbing a hand over her face, Bronwyn sighed heavily. "Blast it all, just… blast!"

"You know..." Carolyn said softly."...Bron, there is such a thing as over-rehearsing.Molly and Sean know what they are doing. I really don't think resting until tomorrow would hurt anything."

"I know..." Bron's voice trembled."It's just..."

"Has Claymore been bothering you?" Daniel asked, coming through the door."I heard what you said. If he has, just tell me, and I'll..."

"No, he's been very good," the lady ghost promised. "I… this just _has_ to work. I feel like… like if it doesn't, I'll have to leave. I won't really have a purpose here if I fail."

"Of course you will!" Daniel patted her arm, awkwardly."Now Claymore's grandiose ideas... they are something else again.You have most assuredly _not_ failed."

"Of course not, Bron!" Molly chimed in, entering the kitchen through an outside door."Who said you have failed?Everything has been going splendidly!"

"I've been here nine months and only finished one play, and that one was started before I arrived," she countered.

"No, there have been two.Don't forget the variety show with Bree's actors, and you couldn't help it if the bed turntable broke for_ I Do! I Do!_ or Suzy and Mark eloping, or that Michael and Linda don't know how to ice-skate.Now dinna go getting' discouraged now!Everything will be fine!"

Bronwyn nodded absently, clearly not believing and not wanting to say more things she would regret. "I'll finish the dishes up so we can go hear your news."

Sean entered, carrying two cups and a platter."This is it, Bronwyn.I mopped off the tables for you and Blackie and Bree are waiting in his office." He smiled. "Miss Grover wanted one more chance to hold Abigail before she left.That slowed things up a mite.Adam and Jess are with Candy and Thom, waitin'."

"Right. I'll only be a moment more," she promised with a smile that did not touch her eyes.

"Bron, why don't you let us finish here, while you go find Sig?" Carolyn asked, "You know, kill two birds and all that."

"What can I say to him?"

"What is in your heart, maybe?And 'I'm sorry for being snappy'? And if I may suggest, forget rehearsal this afternoon and goriding with him. I believe it has been a while, and everyone needs a little time off.Ghosts and otherwise."

"I suppose so," she nodded bleakly. Bron did not know why she felt so overwhelmed suddenly, or like screaming, but she did know that she did not want to alienate any of these people for whom she cared.

XXX

Bronwyn found Tristan and Sig holed up in the Bride's Room; with the younger man trying to calm down and cheer up his brother.

"Blast it, I _knew_ all along I should have made myselfappear younger,but it never occurred to me that I might be staying until I found myselfdoing so and by that time, it was too late,people had seen me," the older ghost sighed.

"My dear fellow, if you knew all along, then it did occur to you," Tris pointed out.

"See? I cannot even be logical," Sig sighed morosely.

"Of course you can be," Tristan said. "You're just having a bad moment. Besides that, changing your public appearance would not change what Bron or anyone else sees who has ghost vision and looks at the real you. I don't know how women decide what makes a handsome bloke, but when viewed that way, you're quite presentable."

"Tristan! Why on Earth are you needling Siegfried? I thought you were going to… be nice," Bronwyn exclaimed as she overheard the conversation.

"I'm just being honest, because I respect him," Tris defended himself. Frowning, he asked, "Are you… settled down?"

"Yes, thank you. I suppose you do know what's best... sorry." Her head dropped. "Could Sig and I have a moment alone, please, Tris?"

"Take two, they're small," the young man replied, vanishing.

Before the awkwardness could stretch out between herself and Siegfried, Bronwyn pushed herself to say, "Rob, I am _so_ very, very sorry. I… I just don't want to make a mess of this project. So many things have gone wrong with the theater lately that I can't help but have… worries. Undefined ones, mostly, but there nonetheless, and, I'm afraid if I don't do well, Claymore will have to shut the theater down and I'll have no choice but to leave. I've never had any other career other than the stage in some form." A tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. "So, I… I lashed out at the one person I knew I should not hurt, you. And… oh, blast it, I suppose on some level, you were the safest one to be cruel to because I could hope for your forgiveness most. Would you please forgive me? I… can't promise never to be a witch... Spell that however you like... again, but I'll try not to be too wretched."

"You weren't that terrible, really. It was just unexpected, and your tone was… Hang it all, of course I forgive you. Perhaps next week, after there is a hugely successful show, we can go for a ride?"

"I was rather hoping for today, maybe, if the offer still stands?"

"Today?Really, Bron?"

"Yes, right after Carolyn and Daniel's announcement, whatever it is."

He nodded."There _is_ a new chestnut filly at the stables that would suit you to a 'T'."

"I'd love it."

XXX

Once the crew reached Gull Cottage, and snacks had been served, Carolyn and Daniel laid out their idea for the new book, which was greeted with wildenthusiasm. Dash, as Daniel had predicted, wanted to know if his early visits would be included andJesssuggested that perhaps Jennycould makecharcoal portraits of the 'fictional' characters to illustrate it,saying giving the readers 'people' to look at might further dispel the possible idea that their story could have a ring of truth to it anywhere.

The meeting broke up relatively quickly, as there really was nothing to discuss. Everyone promised to do anything they could to help before departing to whatever plans they had made for Sunday afternoon. Everyone left, with the exception of Adam, Jess and of course, Abby, who lingered. Adam drummed his fingers on the table thoughtfully.

After a few minutes of listening to the beat, the Captain remarked, "My Morse code is rusty, Adam. What is the message you are attempting to convey?"

"What?Who?Me?" The lawyer shrugged, and stopped drumming.

"No, Abigail. Yes, _you,_" Carolyn chimed in. "You obviously have something on your mind."

"It's... nothing I suppose.You two have been writing together for a long time now... you have your own style..." Adam looked at Jess.

"I think this is my cue to say 'but'?" his wife blinked.

"Yes, Adam..." Daniel cut in."It doesn't take a spirit to see something is bothering you. Now out with it."

With a sigh, he shrugged and replied, "I am just hoping you two don't get into squabbles over conflicting memories or old hurts being brought up."

Daniel frowned."We have... talked through, I think, the... more combustible of the stories, Adam."

"Do you truly think so?" Adam Pierce suddenly looked like a switch had been thrown and he was in full lawyer mode."Do you really think you can dissect... for instance what happened when Carolyn electedto redecorate andgave away your Aunt Violet's breakfront, your chart rack and that couch she told me about?Let alone chop down the... mast to your ship?"

Rubbing his bearded jaw, the seaman nodded. "I take your meaning, but in retrospect, I do have the memory of how hard she worked to retrieve the breakfront and chart rack and how she planted a new tree, to offset the bad aspects."

Carolyn nodded."And Daniel does know about Bobby now, and _why _I reacted so violently being told what to do… and back then he didn't know about the window being broken by that tree branch, either."

"And other sore... or should I say predictably sore points?Vanessa Peakskill's first visit?Blair's? Callahan the Fourth's?Your readers won't know why Daniel couldn't abide Sean Callahan unless you record it and I don't know if you can include the rest of the story, even with the names changed.What about that?"

The two writers considered his point, and then glanced at each other. "We probably can't include every single thing that happened to us those first years," Carolyn said slowly. "So, knowing what _can't_ be disguised and remain plausible will help guide us on what to trim."

"I see what you are saying," Jess cut in."But changing names and locations, or excluding an incident for the published book is only half of it. You would be digging up your own past history.Now I don't think there is anything_wrong_ with standing up for yourself and getting things out in the open… marriages should be honest.And even when you do fight, making up is fun.But too much raking over old hurts is definitely not a good thing.Now I have probably missed a tale or two of the early years here. I'm looking forward to hearing new stories.I just think you guys need to be really careful.Not just for yourselves, but for Candy, Jon, Martha, and Claymore, too. Nobody likes looking silly."She grinned."But you know; I _am_ dying to read it.I'm a sucker for a good romance, and from everything I know so far, you two have _lived_ one."

"We are living one, too," Adam broke in, gazing at his wife and then the sleeping child in her arms.

Blushing, Jess leaned over to kiss him quickly and continued."I am serious, you two. I know you have been writing together for a long time, and you are excellent.But this could get personal."

"I give you my word. Both of you. You will not have to try to deal with a divorce over this. If it looks like we will be getting ugly about things, though I dislike quitting, we shall drop it," Daniel vowed.

"Absolutely," Carolyn added, taking her husband's hand.

"I hope so!" Adam winked."Because I don't dodivorcecases, and even if I did, yours would be impossible!I'd want to be lawyer for both sides!" He paused. "No, I take it back. I'd want the judge to refuse you!"

"I promise, Adam. I love Daniel more than any book I could write," Carolyn said.

"And my love for Carolyn exceeds that of my love for the seas," the Captain added. "I never thought a woman could make that much an impact on my heart."

"Excellent," the attorney smiled. "Then, I think we need to get Abigail home. She's had a long day for one so young."

XXX

The next morning, the phone rang at the _Beacon_ office, and Carolyn grabbed it on the first peal. "_Schooner Bay Beacon,_ may I help you?"

"Ah, Mrs. Gregg; excellent. I rang Gull Cottage, but your son told me you and the Captain had gone to the paper; he gave me the number."

The voice was very familiar; in fact, it was almost identical to her husband's. Taking a guess, she asked, "Devon? I mean, Mr. Miles?"

"Yes, and I believe we worked out that it _is _Devon."

"Then, I am Carolyn," she countered. "What may I do for you? Are you in town?"

"No, I'm in California… at FLAG. By the way, would you thank Sean O'Casey for sending me a copy of his book? I was quite pleased to read it. Now that it's done, I want him, his lovely wife, and that rapscallion lad to get busy and enrich my music collection. I had to listen to some of Michael's noise recently, and the world is sadly in need of more proper recordings. Also, do pass on my congratulations to the Pierces on Abigail's arrival."

"I'll do that," she promised.

"Thank you. Now, if my…" She could hear a note of laughter in his voice, "…_Cousin_ could come to the phone, I would be most grateful."

"Hang on." Covering the receiver, Carolyn looked over at Daniel, who was observing the conversation with interest. She simply held the phone out to him. A second later, he had popped to her side to take it.

"Hello, Devon," the ghost said genially.

"Daniel, how are you?"

"Quite well. And yourself?"

"Other than a slight problem, the same. I will get to the point, Captain. FLAG has recently purchased an old house in upstate New York, near the Catskills. We had hopes of using it as a school for troubled youths."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea… Had?"

The seaman could hear a frown in the other man's voice and imagined him tweaking his left ear. "We've hit a snag. The workmen insist that the place is haunted. Six months ago, I'd have dismissed it as nonsense and hired a new crew. It _still _might be nonsense; that is Washington Irving country; I believe, full of legends and so on. Superstitions abound in that area. Or, it could be malicious mischief, or those troubled youths playing pranks. I have no way of determining that, though, and rather hoped that perhaps you or one of your crew could teleport up that way and see if it is a flight of fancy, human trouble-making, or an actual spirit. The first two, I can deal with easily enough. The last would be beyond my ken. If it proves to be a specter, would you ask the chap, or woman, what we can do to work out a solution?" There was a beat, and then Devon added, "Of course, the Foundation would pay you for your time and trouble, with no arguments. Daniel, this is something that has to be done and you, or one or two of your men, are the best qualified for the job."

Without hesitation, the Captain replied, "Of course we will investigate the matter for you, Devon, and report back immediately."

Relief flooded the other man's voice. "Thank you, Daniel."

"Now then," the seaman continued. "Have you ever run into a Julian Lord? It seems we have another twin out there," the Captain grinned.

"Oh, good heavens.Is he a ghost, too?Have you met him?"

"No, not a ghost. Just the friend of a new acquaintance of mine who thought I was he," Daniel answered, remembering poor Elroy Applegate's recent dilemma. "Actually, his looking like me helped ease an awkward situation, but that's another story I hope I will have a chance to tell you soon."

"That sounds fascinating," the 'other' Miles remarked. "I did look up that Callahan chap's work, andagree that you are correct about his looks, going by the author's picture on the back cover. There must have been a very prolific fellow in the long-distant past whose genes are making themselves apparent of late."

"Don't look at me!" Daniel laughed."I didn't do it!"

"Oh, I'm not... I've _met_ you! I know better!" Devon laughed back."Tell me, once this ghost business is straightened out, what are the chances of me talking you and Carolyn... and whatever crew wants, to come out my way for a visit? I'd love to see you all again, and Michael and KITT told my chief mechanic, Bonnie Barstow about you... my look-alike cousin, I mean, not about being a ghost, and she would love to meet you."

The ghost thought about it. "Hmm. Carolyn and I have just begun a new project, a new book. If only she could pop as easily as I..."

"I beg your pardon!I meant to say that I would send FLAG Foundation's private jet, of course."

"We'll see what can be worked out," the Captain promised. "Of course, you could bring Miss Barstow here, where everyone could be met. Flying the entire crew to California might be rather… unusual to explain, and I am quite sure all of them would want to meet her and see you."

"Well, I know you all would love Bonnie, but I wasn't sure if you would want to meet her all at once... on your home-turf, as it were.Bonnie is quite brilliant, and I'm not sure you could keep your true identities from her in your own environment."

"Hmm. That's how Barnaby King… you remember him… discovered who, or rather, what we are."

"Just from observing?He wasn't told? Or hadghosts popping in, in front of him?I must talk to this fellow again.He sounds like another Ellery Queen."

"Yes, I believe he could be. I'd say Holmes, but Mr. Conan Doyle's detective was more organized."

"Indeed," Devon nodded over the phone."Daniel, I could talk all day, but I am afraid I have a board meeting in an hour.I wish you could fill in for me, just once!But back to what I was saying, about this… no offense intended, haunted house… when do you think you could go and check it out and get back to me?I need to be able to tell the board something at least a little definite."

"Give me the exact location. Since we don't have a… bond, for want of a better word, to anyone there at present, to the best of my knowledge, I fear whichever ghost makes that journey will have to take the long route, going.Thatis far shorter than a human making the trip, but we can't teleport home will be simply a matter of focusing on our family. By the end of the day, we should know, if not sooner."

"Ah... the long route?Very well, I will call the airport and have our jet leave for Maine within the hour."

"Oh, not _that_ long! Daniel laughed again."The long route merely means we will either travel at super speed, for lack of other terminology, or we willtransmat, as Jenny calls it,in stages, where we are covering familiar territoryand then search for the address when we get beyond where we know we are.No need for a plane."

"Now, that's what I call a handy gift.Air travel is blasted boring.And who might you take with you?Not that excitable fellow that challenged me to a duel, I hope!"

"No, Siegfried does hold down a job, keeping Dr. Lynne's office ship-shape. I thought Sean or Dash might be willing to make the trip."

"Ah, our chocolate lover and the man with the voice," Devon smiled through the phone."Either is fine with me, though I must point out again that Sean _could_ be working on the record.Might I suggest _Bonnie __Kellswater__?"_

"I'll pass along your suggestion. Now about that address?"

There was a rustle of paper over the line and then Devon read off the location to Daniel. "Thank-you, my good fellow."

"You are quite welcome.I'll call you tonight with our results."

As he hung up, Carolyn asked, "Where are you going?"

"To Sleepy Hollow, my dear."He paused to see her reaction.

_"W-h-h-a-a-t!?_ You mean of Headless Horseman...? Washington Irving? THAT Sleepy Hollow?" she exclaimed.

"There is more than one?" He smirked and then told her about the assignment.

Carolyn shook her head when he finished."And if there _is _a ghost, what might you plan on doing with him or her?" she asked."Send them off to Seattle, where Fontenot is?"

With a rueful grin, he fingered his right ear and answered, "That depends on what he or she is willing to do. I cannot order them off, unless by some strange chance they are a former crewman of mine."

"And if the fellow served under you, he would have to obey?"

"Yes."

_"Ah-ha!_Then I was right!

"Right about what?"

"Elroy Applegate... ages ago when he showed up here, and I talked you into helping him.He was a former crew member of yours. If they have to take your orders, even in the afterlife, it _does_ make you responsible for them, as their Captain.We really should include Elroy, as long as the idea doesn't upset him..." Carolyn's voice trailed off as she wrote the thought down on a scrap sheet of paper.

"My darling, I do not think Applegate is up to this task. Dash or Sean will be more assistance in locating Devon's ghost."

"I know that!"I meant for our book. We should tell what brought him to Gull Cottage, too. As for Devon's ghost..." She giggled. "I don't think Devon Miles wants to adopt one. I like him tremendously, but I can't see him adopting a spirit for his very own, just rather, persuade him or her to leave.I wish I could come with you, though."

"If it were a pleasure trip, I'd wish so as well. However, this spirit might be dangerous;a poltergeist sort. I would not expose you to a…feral spook."

"I never thought about that..." Carolyn mused."All the ones I've met have been so charming... beginning with you, my love."She leaned over in her chair and gave him a lingering kiss."You will be safe, won't you?Maybe you should bring _both_ Sean and Dash, or Dash and Tris, or Tris and Sean... or all three of them!"

With a gentle laugh, he kissed her. "Not to worry, my dear. I am not mortal flesh that can be harmed. They are no threat to me, or to my crew."

She shook her head again."Fontenot would say, and I would agree, 'Never say Never.' The Dutchman and the Sea Vulture can harm you... render you powerless, and/or make you unable to solidify.I don't want to go through that again! I still think maybe you should have at least two other people… spirits… go with you."

"For your peace of mind, I will ask them," he consented. "But, not Siegfried. We need calmness."

"Now with that, I _do_ agree!" she nodded. "I'll miss you. Please, be safe."

"It will only be a few hours," he promised. "If you keep busy, you might not even notice my absence." Giving her a goodbye kiss, he concluded, "Now, I really must collect a companion or two and be off. Devon made it sound rather urgent."

XXX

Tristan was busy making sure that all of Bronwyn's sets were in working order, especially the turntable for the bed. Considering the lady ghost's precarious mood, Daniel concluded it would be wisest to leave the lad in Schooner Bay. Besides, he had come to trust the seaman and would rather know that there was at least one ghost left in town to whom his family could turn while he was gone, if need be, even if it was just for a short time. He found his first and second mates sitting around the coffee table at the O'Casey cottage, each with a pile of paperwork before them.

"Fan mail! Carrie told me ages ago to be sure and answer it promptly, but I thought she was jesting," Sean shook his head as he gestured at a pile of letters. "I have fans… that actually write me letters! Did you ever hear the like?"

"You wrote an excellent story, therefore, of course you have fans," Dash waved a hand, dismissing the protest. "I, on the other hand, find myself addressing thank-you notes for the contributions that go above and beyond the ticket prices for the cotillion. It's blasted boring saying the same thing over and over again, but Bree says it needs a personal touch. As head of the foundation, that person in the personal is _me."_

"Such is the price of living amongst mortals," Daniel replied philosophically. "Sean, I was told to convey a word of admiration to you by my… faux cousin, Devon. He enjoyed your book and is eager for you and Molly to bet busy and record some _good_ music."

"How is he?" Dash asked, glad of any new subject to distract him from work.

"Fine, except he needs our help," Daniel answered, and then outlined the problem.

"I often had business up that way when I was alive!" Dash exclaimed. "If I go with you, we can be there much more quickly. Of course, my recollection is a hundred years out of date, but it beats..."

"I have more recent memories, old son," Sean cut in. "There's not a corner of North America, and very few of South, that I haven't walked across in the last century, when I was looking for my Molly. I was in the Catskills perhaps a year before I turned up and you challenged me to a duel, Dash."

"I thought you were a burglar and I had promised to keep watch over Danny's family."

"I was not casting stones, just makin' an observation."

"Would you two be up for a break, then? Between Devon's directions and your memories, the trip to won't be as long as I thought, and I know that the trip home would be simple," the Captain asked.

"Absolutely," the two chorused.

"Tristan doesn't wish to go along? Only three musketeers needed, I take it?" Dash asked as they straightened the papers, wrote a note saying where they were headed, and made ready to go.

"Bronwyn's got him occupied and someone needs to stay on watch," Daniel shrugged.

"Good point," Sean nodded.

"Let's fly," Dash said a second before the trio vanished.

XXX

Twenty-odd minutes later, they had located the rambling farmhouse where FLAG wanted to build a school. Signs barring trespassers and tools lay abandoned near the building.

"A school… An excellent notion. I wonder why I never thought of having my foundation build one?" Dash muttered as the three friends surveyed the area.

"You were too busy griping about your misbegotten grandchildren who wanted to turn your home into a shopping mall or hotel," Sean replied easily. "Of course, I think Bree might look kindly on the notion of a school. She seems to be a very sensible girl, even if she is your grandchild."

"The others' lack of wit was a result of my most of my children marrying idiots. Bree is what I would_ expect _a descendant of mine to be."

"Pipe down. We're here to work," Daniel said sternly. Peering around, he noted, "It appears that when the workmen are able to return, they _do_ have their job cut out for them. This place needs many repairs, even more than Jess and Adam's place did."

"And, there's more of it," Sean agreed. "It looks to be a fine, big farm, with an orchard and everything."

"Let's move apart and see if we can sense someone. Standing this close together, our signals might cross."

Separating, each man began his explorations, trying to concentrate on looking for another spook, rather than paying attention to the fine workmanship evident, despite the dilapidated state, of the buildings. At almost the same moment, they all realized that, yes, there was a ghost present, though the emanations were not as powerful as their own.

"You might as well come on out," the Captain called as his crewmen joined him in the front room of the main house. "We know you are here."

"And, we need to speak with you," Dash added.

There was no reply.

"We could force him, or her, out, I suppose," Sean frowned.

"Yes, we could," Daniel nodded, not liking the idea. "Blast it, I hate cowardly ghosts." He grinned to himself, thinking how that line had prompted him to appear to Carolyn immediately.

When there was no response, Dash put in his two cents. "Indeed. There should be some sort of standards of conduct. I almost think that perhaps those workmen were being overly fanciful and there is no spirit here. Just… imaginations gone wild from too much reading of Washington Irving."

"Must be it. Danny could give anyone nightmares when he reads that headless horseman thing," Sean added.

_"Now, look, you three. This is MY haunt and I will thank you to just go away and leave me to it. I'm dealing with my responsibilities as a ghost quite ably. I dare say Claudius and Banquo did not do half as well as I have,"_ a strong, British voice broke into their cutting remarks. _"Can't a fellow recharge for a few minutes without some sort of spectral ethics committee showing up?"_ A luminescent figure of a young man in nineteenth-century garb appeared near the broken fireplace.

"Spectral ethics committee? Do we have those?" Sean asked. He hadn't been to that many fraternity meetings lately, but with Von Dragon pretty much running things, anything was possible.

"No one's told me if we do," Daniel shrugged.

"If you aren't making sure that I'm haunting properly, what are you doing here? I am _not _inclined to share my territory, the being snapped. "So, unless you've brought me something to read that I haven't already, or are trying to usurp my place, and I warn you, I will fight for it, just… get lost, to use a modern term." He snorted. "I half expect the next thing to show up to be some kind of medium or exorcist trying to run me out. Some kind of fake, that is. None of them make me want to do anything other than scream or laugh, which only encourages them."

"We do not want to share your place," Daniel growled. "Who would? It's not fit to live in, and we all have our own homes. However, we have been asked to discuss what would make you amicable to allowing Mr. Miles' workmen to finish their job and let this school get underway. So, why don't you solidify and we can all find a seat and have a parley, like civilized people?"

"Yes, I don't suppose you have any brandy or coffee around? That generally makes such meetings go better," Dash suggested.

The ghost looked at them as if they had lost their minds. "Solidify? Brandy? Coffee? Do I look as if I am running a kitchen here? And, even if I did, what in blazes would I do with one?"

"Eat, drink, and be merry, though you have done the dying part in the past, rather than tomorrow?" Dash shrugged. "Makes the eating and drinking merrier, actually. No worries about clogged arteries, diet, and so forth."

Sean could not help but choke on a suppressed laugh. "Ah, ye don't know about becoming solid, I take it, lad? Much less partaking of the pleasures of life?"

"The pleasures of life are in the past, along with living. That is how being dead works, I thought," the fellow scowled.

"On the contrary," Daniel argued, making himself fully tangible and nodding for his friends to do likewise.

The ghost frowned, sensing the change. "You are different than you were; you look… almost human! You can eat and so forth in this state?"

"Aye, and the "so forth" is especially nice," Dash grinned. "Right, Danny?"

"Dash! Manners!"

"Oh, yes," Sean nodded, hurriedly. "Truth is, food helps us be solid, though 'tis sort of a catch-twenty-two. Ye have to be solid enough to eat for it to help you."

Baffled, the man shook his head, his ire melting into bemusement. "You all must be fairly new spirits, going by your dress, but you are so… powerful. How can this be? I've been dead over a century."

"We all have, well, Dash has only been in this state about eighty years, but he began learning immediately," Daniel informed him. "We simply change our appearance."

"I can change my face, a little, but clothes as well? Why, you could almost live another life or two with skills like that!" the specter marveled.

"That's the ticket, lad!" Daniel smiled. "Though I will settle for the life I am living now, no "almost" about it. Surely you have done more than just make ghost noises and rattle chains for the last century?"

Insulted, the phantom drew himself up proudly and demanded, "What of it? As I understood things, _that_is_ proper_ ghostly behavior."

"Oh, now you sound like Von Dragon. This world does not need two of those," Dash snorted. "What are you going by for your information?"

"Dickens, Shakespeare, the classics."

"They got it wrong," Daniel said. "Now, my good fellow, there is more to afterlife than scaring people, and by doing so, you are depriving children in need of this place a home. Surely you don't want to do that?"

The ghost frowned."I don't know anything about children... the only people that have been around here lately are those blasted workmen."

"Considering the state of the place, of course all you've seen are workmen. What self-respecting guardian or parent would put a child here without the place being fixed up?" Dash asked.

"But I didn't _know _anyone was planning a school..." the specter protested. "The place has been vacant for ages.Had been when I moved in, if you will. Figured the real owners had gone to their reward and nobody wanted the place.I haven't damaged itin any way.What you see is the ravages of time.And where am I to go if I vacate this location?I don't fancy beinga wanderingspirit again."He shook his head. "Did enough of that crossing from England to here. No, I've worked hard to keep this place, miserable though it is. No realtor, workman, vagrant, or whatever else might try to intrude has been able to last half a day here, and none of a night."

"I understand the not wanting to wander, believe me," Sean said. "But, come on. Why cling to this when you could have better?"

"Right We all have lives to get back to and the best teacher we know of is tied up on the opposite coast. So, if you want to learn how to be more than you are, you will have to leave this place. Of course, Devon Miles will move his school in, once you are gone," Daniel explained. "However, one thing at a time. You can find another home; we will help you do so. Or, perhaps he could employ you here."

The spirit snorted."Oh yes?Who would employ a ghost?"

"You'd be surprised," Daniel grinned."I've been legally employed, in more than one capacity, for more than three years now. And Dash, here, never stopped having money in his pockets, thanks to more careful planning, and Sean just sold a book, which has the earmarks of being a best seller.How is _that_ for employment?"

"But... but you need an identity!" the ghost sputtered."I have none!"

"It helps to have friends in the right places," Sean grinned.

"Friends?"

"A very good lawyer," Dash smirked.

"With capable assistants," Daniel could not help but add, since his daughter was Adam's paralegal.

"There is no such thing as a 'good' lawyer."

"Don't let Adam hear you say that, or you are dead again before you start," Dash chuckled.

"Is this Adam chap a ghost, too?"

"No, he's the good lawyer, and Candace is Daniel's daughter.She works for Adam."

"Your daughter is a ghost, also?"

"Adopted daughter, no she her brother and a god-child, Jenny, who we think of as another daughter, belong to Carolyn... my wife's... by her first marriage."

"Ah.Carolyn is a ghost, then, and you haunt together?"

"No, Carolyn is mortal."

"YOUR WIFE IS MORTAL?!?"

"Aye."

"As is mine," Dash added with a wink."We've only been married since New Year's.Still honeymooning."

"Good heavens! And you?"The ghost gestured to Sean O'Casey."You are also married to... a mortal?"

"Nay.My Molly is a spirit.But we're stillhoneymooning, too."

Shaking his head, the other ghost sat down, almost going through a rickety chair that could not have held more than a being made of ether.

"Steady, now!" Daniel held back a chuckle, thinking how much Elroy Applegate would appreciate meeting a ghost that was less coordinated than he. "Really, my dear fellow, wouldn't you like to come back to Schooner Bay with us and leave this place to someone who can make some _real_ use out of it?"

"I daresay we can get you headed on the right track in no time," Dash added.

"And once we do, I am sure we can find someplace for you to haunt," was the Irishman's contribution. "If you like this area, there's bound to be something available, or elsewhere is also… doable. "We can probably even talk Adam into setting you up a new life."

"I'm not sure I am ready for _that,"_ the spirit coughed."I don't even know why I am still on this plane.I must say, the idea of being around other ghosts is appealing... much more so than staying here.It can get blasted lonely.My name is Zachary, by the way, since it appears we are going to be friends."

_That might be jumping the gun, _Daniel thought, but did not say so. Instead, gesturing to his shipmates, he made introductions. "As to why you are here, well, it can take decades to discover that. However, our pastor, who is not a ghost, but knows about us, maintains that if we are left on this side, then there is a purpose, and probably means we have something to contribute to this world still."

"I can't imagine what..." the spirit answered, but Daniel detected an edginess to the other fellow's speech.

"So, are you ready to go?" Sean asked, "Anything you want to take with you?Surely you must have collected something..."

"Not a thing, old boy.Really couldn't, you know.I can't touch anything, so I never thought about possessions.Just being here was enough. I want merely your promise that if things don't work out in this Bay place you are taking me, you will let me return here, or find another place for me to haunt."

_If we can find Applegate a place, we can do so for anyone, _was the unspoken thought that passed between the 'musketeers.'

"On my honor as a seaman," Daniel promised. "It won't be this place, unless you can haunt quietly. I don't think Devon would object to that. Or we can see if Sean Callahan is tired of being ghost-less yet, perhaps. I'm sure Colleen would love to know that the image of the man who betrayed her is still miserable. But, we will find something."

The specter's eyebrows went up."Callahan?Irish, I take it.You'll have to explain that one, my dear fellow."

"In due time," Daniel nodded."But, right now I have a wife who was a bit worried about me wandering into unfamiliar territory to track down an unknown spirit.I would like to return home and let her know I am unharmed."

"And, I still have fan mail and a rehearsal to get to," Sean sighed expressively, still not quite able to believe he had fans.

"Let's not discuss paperwork," Dash scowled.

"Stop moaning.You have Bree to handle the worst of it," Sean smiled. "I may have to see about hiring her, at least part time."

"Not until the cotillion is over, my friend," Dash returned."I won't have you over-working her."

"Bree?" Zachary asked."And what is this about a rehearsal?"

"My great-great-great-grand-daughter," Dash answered."We only just found each other a short time ago."

"And the play is a musical," Sean continued."Nothing fancy.Just a little community theater my wife and I act in, when we have a chance."

"Ah," Zachary nodded."I used to act... a very long time ago."

"Then you will have to meet our manager/director," said Daniel. "But enough jabbering," he continued, wishing to get the spirit out of there before he changed his mind, home to Carolyn and get Devon called and apprised of the situation. "We need to cast off."

Looking uncomfortably abashed, Zachary asked, "Er, could you give me a — I suppose — shove in the proper direction? I have not heard of this — Cruiser Bay — no, Schooner, right, Bay. I don't know how to get there from here."

"No problem at all," Sean nodded."Elroy is not a whiz with directions, and neither is my wife... but don't tell _her_ I said that!She's a mite sensitive on the subject. But that's a story best told later."

Shaking his head and visibly taken down at least half a peg, Zachary sighed, "Somehow, I get the impression you lot have a great many stories."

"We do, my good fellow," Charles Dashire winked."As a matter of fact, the early ones are just starting to be recorded, aren't they, Danny?"He gave his old friend a nudge. "Danny, here is a writer."

"And anxious to get back to it," the seaman nodded."So for the second time, let us be off!"

Focusing on their soul-mates and on bringing along their passenger, the three seamen began the long journey to Maine. Within minutes, they found themselves at the front door of Gull Cottage.

"Wait here, for a moment, if you don't mind," Daniel said."I do think I should tell my wife I am bringing home company, not just pop in on her."

"Of course," the newcomer nodded, peering around while Daniel teleported upstairs to the Master Cabin.

Startled to see him emerge from the air, Carolyn blinked rapidly as she looked up from her work. "That was a lot faster than I expected! Devon will be pleased." She paused. "That is, I assume Devon will have cause to be pleased?"

"Yes, dear lady.Devon's instincts... or should I say the instincts of his workmen, were quite good.There was indeed a spirit haunting the place.A rather... inept one, may I say," he added, giving her a kiss.

"No!" Carolyn cried."Don't tell me Elroy has left Cabot Cove!"

Daniel shook his head."My dear, Elroy is not the only... inept ghost on Earth."

"You mean we have another ghost in Schooner Bay?" she grinned."Claymore is going to faint."

"Then he will have to faint," Daniel smiled back at her. "We did manage to talk him into leaving the house, but I am afraid the only place we could bring him for the time being is back here.He's downstairs.Sean and Dash are with him, though I don't think he can harm anyone, really.He hasn't learned how to be tangible.He can't even sit down properly."

"I see."

"But the house is cleared of its ghost now and we can call Devon and let him know.Would you like to meet our guest, my love?"

"Might as well," she shrugged, reaching up to give him another kiss. "I'm just glad to see you back, safe and sound."

"As am I, darling. I told you, nothing can happen to me."

"And I told _you,_ never say never," she returned, putting an arm around his waist."Shall we go?"

"Right. We'll need to let them in," he nodded.

"He can't pop?Uh, transmat?Whatever?"

"He admits to not being good at it.And I left them on the front porch.With Sean and Dash, that is.It seemed only fair Iinform you first."

"If you can use telepathy and tell them to come on inside, that'd be fine," she smiled.

"No, I think not," Daniel answered as he put his arm around Carolyn and headed for the stairs."This fellow is clearly from the last century, but not used to being around humans much… or other ghosts, for that matter.I think he might appreciate the normal conventions."

"Will he be staying here?"

"If you don't mind, my dear.We do have a spare room, though he won't be using it to trance.He doesn't know how."

"How sad! Tris will have to teach him."By now they were down the stairs and standing in the foyer.

"I fear he has a way to go before he can accomplish that," Daniel shook his head and opened the front door.

"Dash, Sean, good to see you both," Carolyn beamed. "And this is…?"

"My name is Zachary, Ma'am," the ghost bowed. "I would kiss your hand, but find myself unable."

Carolyn smiled at the newcomer."And as Martha would say, more's the pity, but I understand.Won't you come in?"

"Certainly," he beamed, and then followed Sean and Dash inside.

When they reached the living room, Carolyn continued."Everyone, please sit down. Sean, Dash, Zachary, would you care for anything to dri…" She stopped short."Oh, I _do _beg your pardon!"

The new ghost shrugged. "I became resigned long ago to not partaking. 'Tis no matter."

"I imagine we can soon change that," Sean said encouragingly. "But, I'd like to take you up on the offer, Carrie."

"As would I; such extended pops are slightly draining," Dash confessed.

"Make that all around, my love, if you do not mind. Now, I need to call Devon and let him know that things have worked out in a way that should meet his satisfaction," Daniel nodded.

"If I minded, I wouldn't offer," she pointed out. "All of you; go on and have a seat in the living room. I'll be right in with your drinks. If you'll tell me what you want, that is."

"I know coffee is made," Sean winked.

END CHAPTER THREE


	5. Chapter 4

**Still don't own them… but it would be great if we did!**

**I Do! I Do! I Don't!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Daniel chose to pop to the Master Cabin one more time to make his call. It just felt more polite to do that than discussing the situation in front of Zachary. Before dialing, he paused and altered his voice ever so slightly. There was no point in confusing Devon's secretary by sounding just like her boss. The other man was delighted to hear that the problem had been resolved in a more timely fashion than he had dared hope, though he did apologize for now inflicting an unexpected pupil on his 'cousin.'

"It should be no major matter to handle," Daniel assured him. "If it is, I'll ship him off to Fontenot. As long as he does not cause my family distress or interfere in the musical, thus causing Bronwyn to have a hissy fit, I will not worry."

"Musical?"

Briefly, Daniel explained.

"Well, that's a fine thing! Someone should have told me sooner! I don't know if I can possibly swing a flight out there in time, but I would love to see it," Devon grumbled. "I suppose I could Fed-Ex you a video tape machine; ghosts may be filmed, I trust, and someone could record it. That's just not the same as _seeing_ it."

"We may be photographed, and I assume filmed," the Captain nodded. "At least in solid state."

"It may be something to consider, and I did need to know that. It will be expected that the O'Casey's have a picture on their album cover."

After a few more pleasantries, another meeting needed Devon's attention, so the call concluded.

XXX

Dash was happily chewing on one of Martha's recently invented chocolate chip gingerbread cookies, declaring that she needed to patent it, as Daniel rejoined his crew. "Devon is pleased," he said simply.

"Good," Carolyn nodded. "Have a cookie. You do look a little paler than is normal."

Giving her a peck on the cheek, he obeyed. "Of course, you do realize that a kiss or two is equally reviving as a dozen cookies."

"That's why I'm only having one," Dash put in. "I'll get the rest of my recharging from Lynne."

"This is all fascinating..." Zachary marveled, "...and disconcerting. I was on top of my game at all times when I lived. Now, I find myself as ignorant as a schoolboy in his first year."

Before anyone could speak up to allay his distress, there was the sound of a rap in the air, then Bronwyn appeared.

"Carolyn, do you know _where_ my male lead is? We do need to get in an hour's worth of rehearsal time; at least, since Tris finished up the sets and we can run through with them now."

"Here, Bronwyn," Sean waved."Sorry to be late, but when a first mate, even a former one, is summoned by his captain, he must attend."He glanced toward Daniel. "And will you be needin' me for anything else, Danny?"

"Not presently," the Captain nodded. "Give Molly my best."

"I always do."Sean looked in the direction of the new ghost, and then back to Bronwyn Tegan. "Devon Miles sent Danny, Dash and me on something of a mission, Bronwyn, and we will be havin' a visitor for a mite.Bronwyn, allow me to introduce..."

Suddenly, Zachary made a choking noise simultaneously with Bronwyn exclaiming, "You… you… bas… SCOUNDREL! What are you doinghere?"

"B-b-b-Bronwyn?" He stuttered."No... Blast... It can't be..."

"Would you like to make bet on that?" she blazed, and turned to Daniel."And why in the bloody, blue-eyed world did you bring him here?What have I done to deserve...?"

"Bronwyn, my dear..." came Siegfried Matthew's voice, a second before he materialized into view. "I felt you call me... what is it?"

"I did _not_ call you, but now that you are here, hold down that…that…" She pointed to the visiting spirit. _"…Him…_ while I thrash him!"

In the middle of her sentence, Daniel whispered, "It appears I am not the only ghost who projects."

Looking confounded, Siegfried replied, "Ah, my dear, I could have sworn I heard you, but no matter... However, I do not believe that ghosts, as a rule, are capable of being thrashed, unless they are in solid form and one cannot force another to maintain such a status. I can't see any person of a sound mind choosing to do so, under such circumstances. What did he do?"

"You don't recognize him?You can't see?" The lady threw up her hands."I thought _you,_ of all people would..."

"I can see you are upset, my dear, but..." To be honest, Sig had barely noticed that there was a strange ghost in the room; he was simply concerned with what had so deeply upset Bronwyn.

"You can't see?I don't believe it!"She turned to the newcomer."You need to leave... now!Before I forget I am a lady!"

"Bronwyn, darling, if you will just let me explain..."

"DARLING?!?!"This cry came from Sig."Bronwyn, who...?"

Even as Siegfried was fumbling for words, Zachary tried to tell her, "I can't go. I promised to stay."

"ZACH!" she snapped, thunder backing up her words.

"Watch it!" the ghost snapped back."You're playing unfair!I can't thunder back at you!"

"Great!Then I have the upper hand this time around!"She paused for a moment."Why can't you? And how on Earth did you find me?I thought you went to your just reward, and I use the term loosely, you rat, years ago!"

"Bronwyn..." Carolyn cut in softly. "I take it you and Sig know our new arrival?"

_"Know_ him?" Bron's laugh was harsh. "I should think so. Zach is my husband. EX husband, I should say. The marriage vows we took, which, may I say were based on _a lie_ say 'Til death do us part. I'm holding him to it!"

Sig's hand rolled into a balled fist. "Idon'tknowifIcangivehimaproperbeatingornot, but…"

_"Slow down!!"_ four voices chorused.

"WhyshouldI?" Sig's voice went up another decibel, and thunder boomed. "DoanyofyouhaveanyideawhatheDID?"

"Siegfried, when I said I wondered if ghosts could get headaches, I wasn't demanding empirical evidence!" Tristan's voice broke in as the younger Matthews appeared. "Stop roaring through my head!"

"You heard me?" The older ghost looked startled."I'm sorry, Tristan.My ire was not directed at you, but to this... this..."

"...Ghost," Tris finished with a frown."Whois he, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter," Sig growled."He won't be staying long enough for you to get to know him!"

"That doesn't really answer my question, brother."

"Siegfried? You're still around, too?" Zachary looked the irate man up and down. "You've… changed." The way he said the final word made it clear that it was not for the better.

"One... does after a hundred years, dead or alive," Sig snapped."I've improved..." he added slowly. "Obviously, Leland, you have _not._Now I ask you again, what are you doing here?Better yet, Whenareyouleaving?"

"Leland..." Tris whispered, rolling his eyes._"Zach Leland._ I've been wondering when this was going to happen!"

"When _what_ would happen?" Daniel broke in."Would someone like to tell me what is going on, on board my ship?"

No one bothered to correct him in his use of words.

"This is Bronwyn's husband," Tristan explained.

"EX," she corrected again.

"Right, who apparently misdirected some correspondence and as a result, she and Siegfried each spend a century thinking that the other one didn't care about them. I thought I told you this?" Tristan looked at his old friends.

"I'm not sure you ever gave his name," Carolyn softly said. "At least, not his full name."

"I know I mentioned a Zach..."

"But didn't elaborate," Daniel countered. "That does not matter, though."

"And this fellow looks a bit... _young_ to be..." Sean started, and then stopped, embarrassed.

"...To have been married to me?" Bronwyn sniffed."He is. He always was... a blasted child.And for the record, I canappearyounger than I do, but the face I have now suits me. It figures this… I'm not sure what name I can call him in mixed company... would choose to look like a boy."

"Excuse me, _my dear wife;_ this _is_ the face I was buried with. I look exactly as I did in life. It's hardly my fault I died young."

"I AM NOT YOUR WIFE!THE LAWS OF THE CHURCH SAY SO!" Bronwyn roared."And you deceived your way into our marriage!Adam!Where's Adam?I want a lawyer!"

"He doesn't do divorces," Carolyn murmured."He was saying that only the other day."

"I don't need a divorce.We _aren't_ married!I want a... a..."

"Restraining order?"Tris asked mildly.

"That's it!A restraining order!"

"Ed is good with those," Daniel whispered in his wife's ear.

"Bronwyn..." Zach started. "If you will just listen to me..." and slowly, the ghost's face started to change.

"I always knew you had two faces," Bronwyn bit out. "Showing me the spare one, now?"

"It's not a spare... it's mine, just... older.I thought I might get more respect if you didn't think of me as a boy..." The change was complete, and suddenly the ghost before them looked startlingly like Martha's long time movie idol, Errol Flynn.

"You being a child is not why I don't respect you!You deceived me and cheated me out of..."

"Bronwyn!I never cheated on you! Flirted a little... well, maybe a lot, but never cheated… not in the Biblical sense!"

"See? You' never _listen_ to me! I said you cheated me _out_ of, not cheated _on."_

"What?What did I do that was so terrible?I did... love you, you know."

"You deliberately mislead both Siegfried and me. If you had just delivered his message…" She broke off, not sure what exactly might have been, though the possible outcomes did seem to be definite, most of the time. "But, you didn't, so we spent a century living with the after effects of a lie."

"I didn't lie!Sig and I were rivals for your affection.Besides, you wouldn't have been happy living on a farm!The theater is in your blood! You still being ali… that is, _around_ is testimony to that fact."

She looked at him incredulously. "How so? Not all ghosts are actors or actresses! Siegfried was a gentleman farmer; Daniel, Sean, Dash, and Tris were seamen; and Molly's a merchant's daughter. I'm not sure what Fontenot was in life. No matter. Ghosts can be anything."

"You're still involved in acting, aren't you?" he countered.

"Only because that's all I know," she huffed. _"How _did you get here and _what_ are you doing here, and when are you leaving?"

"We brought him here," Daniel replied, hoping to placate her. "He was haunting a place Devon's foundation needs to renovate and…" He rubbed one ear. "Ghosts are rather notorious for interfering with workmen."

Carolyn couldn't help but bite down a smile."Forgot about that one," she muttered, making a mental note.

"We had no idea that he was your husband... er... ex," Dash added. "Not that we'd have had much choice in the matter, even if we had. Devon did need our help and it's a worthwhile cause."

"Zach was causing trouble for Devon?It figures."

"And, it'd be hardly fair to just turn him out without helping him find a home, Bronwyn," Sean contributed. "Besides, no one told him that ghosts should have more powers than the traditional chain rattling sort of stuff. Really, he's gotten a raw deal in that area. It's our Christian duty to give him a hand."

For a second, her face displayed conflict. Then, once again, it hardened. "So, what? Just take him somewhere else and let him haunt. There's bound to be a plethora of places around, ones _far away_ from here."

"We really don't have time to go making long distance pops daily to teach him," Daniel said a bit tersely.

"Well, I can't have him running around town calling himself my husband, _or_ my ex-husband. I have told people I'm a widow. I won't be called a liar," Bronwyn insisted.

"You said I was dead?" Zachary sounded offended.

"Yes! What of it?"

"You are," Tristan pointed out. "I mean, most of us in the room are; it's nothing to be ashamed of, but it's true."

"Yes, I _have_ been aware of that for the last few decades," Zach drawled. "Back to the original point, Bronwyn, you are still in the theater. You could have left it. You aren't an idiot, after all, and could have learned some other craft. Have you once considered haunting a farm? I bet you have not. What's more, I don't think you wanted to raise a horde of brats who weren't yours."

"Ahem!" Tristan cleared his throat. "Speaking as one of the "brats," I take offense, and since when are _two_ kids a horde?"

"I didn't know how many there were," Zach blustered. "Don't farms usually have half-a-dozen or more?"

"He is not a brat!" Bronwyn snapped, her fury rising again. "He grew up to be a fine young man, and remained one."

"Thank you!" Tris exclaimed.

"Point proven. Even without your influence, he blossomed," Zach tried to cover himself.

"Yes, but it could have been better, had I been around," Bron protested."He may not have run away so young, and..."

"But, then, I might not have had him on my crew," Daniel pointed out.

"True," the ghost admitted."But Daniel, it still wasn't this... this _louse's_ decision to make.Face it, Zachary. You just couldn't stand the idea of losing.Any challenge. I was the prize.A... thing!You didn't care anything about what I was feeling!"

"Of course I did. You would _not_ have been happy with the cows and pigs and… whatever else is on a farm."

For once, Tris didn't comment on the pigs.

"I visited Sig's farm.I even met Tristan and Isolde and his father.We didn't discuss it at the time, because that wasn't in the original plan.Sig wanted to be an actor. But I could have been happy with him… anywhere.All that would have mattered was being..." She threw up her hands."You just don't get it, and you never will.You fubared my life,Mister Leland, and I cannot forget that... and now you are ruining my afterlife! What next?Trail me to the theater and tell me my directing stinks, like you did when Father finally let mehave a shot at directing my first play?"

"I never used that word; you must have misconstrued what I said."

"Right.You didn't know what you were doing at all when youstopped saying your lines and said "No, no, no, Bronnie-Pie..." By the way, did I ever tell you I detest cutsie nicknames?Yes, I did!I'll tell you again... I _hate_ them!I'm nobody's'Bronnie...' Where was I? Right.You hopped up on the stage and said"You don't want to do it like that, Bronnie,"and started tellingKatherine and Petruchio whatto do!"

"I was just trying to be helpful. You would have made her _too nice._ Obviously, you've outgrown that tendency."

"You countermanded my authority, and I wouldnot have either; and if you just called me what I think you did, you can take your forlorn little lost ghost act and put it where the sun doesn't shine!"

"Bronwyn?" Sean cut in."I am sorry to interrupt, but Molly is calling me.She can't pop because Michael Post, Norrie and Millie are still at the theater..."

"And?"

"So... are you still wishin' us to rehearse?As you said, we do need to do some buffing and polishing work before opening night."

With visible effort, Bronwyn calmed herself. Yes, she had said that they need to work on the show, but she was not certain that she could direct ably while her emotions were running so high. "I suppose so," she shrugged, andtookSiegfried's hand."I need to get away from here." Then she glanced around the room."Daniel, Carolyn, I am sorry I yelled in your home.That wasn't my intention. I probably won't... be able to visit for this next week... I'll be very busy, but perhaps somewhere along the line you can pop byand see the dress rehearsal?That will be Wednesday.I'd love to haveyou two come, but if you can't, I understand.Sean? Tris? Siegfried? Shall we go?"

"Aye. I think we'd be safe to pop about a block from the theater, look like we're walking in," he nodded.

"Fantastic," she beamed."As long as we get out of _here."_

In a blink, the four were gone.

Zach pursed his lips."Hmm!That went well!"

There was silence and then Carolyn cleared her throat. "What… Does this change anything? What do we do now?"

"Good question," Dash drawled."I must say, I have never seen Bronwyn so angry. Not since the first night Molly brought her to Gull Cottage and she saw old Sig for the first time in over a century.Actually, I think she kept her cool better then.There wasn't any thundering."

"Except for Molly," Tris grinned despite himself.

"You're right, I had forgotten that!"

"Molly?" Zach perked up."I use to know a girl named Molly!Molly... Molly... What was her name now?"

"I'm sure it's a different one," Carolyn said.

"Molly isSean's _wife,"_ Dash said pointedly.They only just found each other again," he added.

_"Three years ago, now," _Daniel whispered in a sotto voice to his wife.

"And Lynne is _my_ wife, Dash continued. "You will no doubt meet her eventually.We're newlyweds, you know."

"Yes, I do," Zach nodded."No cause to worry, old man. I am quite... incapable of anything... dangerous… in my state."

"You still want to stay?" Carolyn finally had to ask more bluntly than she'd have liked.

"I can't see that I have much of a choice at the moment, dear lady," the spirit answered."I doubt either of these gentlemen..." He nodded toward Daniel and Dash. "...Are really keen on the idea of taking me back to my former home, and I really have nowhere else to go, at the moment, unless you know of an empty building I can haunt in peace... A theater?Cottage?Warehouse?"

The remaining family exchanged glances and then shook their heads.

"I doubt if Claymore would be willing to let loose of any buildings he owns either," Dash put in.

"Claymore would be...?"

"He's a... friend of the family..." Daniel harumphed."Mortal, and the local landowner around here.He knows about us."

"I see."

"We extended the invitation, to you," Daniel went on."So you are welcome to stay; I should be able to reach Fontenot before too much longer. Perhaps if he is still busy with his actors, he knows of another guru."

"Actors?"

"Traveling troupe... All ghosts," Dash answered.Let me think... there are seven of them, I believe.Chloe, Myra, Paige, Simon, Jason, Jim..." I'm missing some. Anyway, they have been performing all over the country for more than a century, and doing very well, too, considering none of them had learned how to solidify for long periods.Fontenot... my guru and Daniel's has been teaching them to do so."

"If only I had known about them..." Zachary frowned. "That sounds marvelous."

"They're quite a bunch," Daniel smiled."They even did a show with us here once, really pulled Br... that is, we all decided to get together and do a Great Moments in Theater production.Bronwyn was in that one.I know she loves directing, but it's a shame we can't see her act and direct, both."

"Daniel was in that show, too," Carolyn said proudly.

"Sorry I missed it. Say, do you think perhaps they have an opening?"

"They might, perhaps," Daniel nodded."Though now, you would have some catch-up learning to do, were you to join them."

"Botheration," the man muttered, mindful of Carolyn's presence.

"Well, one thing at a time," Carolyn said lightly."I'm sure you would like to get settled.And we can take you on a tour of the house. Then, I suppose, Daniel and I need to get back to work."

"Yes, you do. I'm anxious to see your next book," Dash grinned.

"Book..." Zach snapped his fingers. "You mentioned that!Might I read something you have written?I haven't had anything new to read in ages. And I have had quite a bit of time on my hands."

A second later, a pile of tomes landed on the coffee table. "Enjoy yourself," Daniel said, as he gestured toward them.

"I intend to," Zach nodded."And thank you for having me here.I certainly had no idea what was awaiting me, and I... regret any awkwardness or inconvenience my presence may cause you."

"I believe I will be going, also, Daniel," Dash said, rising from his seat."I'd like to fill my lovely wife in on the latest developments. I wouldn't want her to feel left out of things. I might drop in and see Ed, Martha, and Clay, too, since they are in the area.Speaking of which, where's Jon?"

"Helping Blackie paint the Fellowship Hall," Carolyn replied. "It hadn't been done in about twenty years."

"Good lad," Daniel and Dash said together and then Daniel added, "My step-son.I daresay you will meet him before the day is out, and my step-daughter and her husband, Thom, by the end of the week.Jenny and Dave and my grandchild, Amberly, are in Australia at the moment, visiting Dave's parents."

"Then it will be months before I meet them," Zach nodded.

"Good grief, that _would_ be unacceptable!" the Captain exclaimed. "They will return the day after Father's Day, I believe…" Carolyn nodded. "…A week from now." He did not mention that Jenny was the great-granddaughter of Tristan's twin sister.

"Then they have been gone for months, already?"Zach asked, looking confused."'Tis a long trip from here to Australia."

Dash laughed and shook his head."No... Short, but I really must be going.Daniel will explain it to you.Adieu, family." With that, he dematerialized.

"You see, once there were these two brothers who decided they wanted..." Daniel began with a mischievous smile. "I'll get youa history text, if you like, but suffice it to say that thought it takes over a day to make the trip, thanks to airplanes, they have only been gone for several days and will soon be home."

"Truly, life has passed me by, and at a far greater pace than I ever suspected it could move," Zach lamented.

"I know the feeling," Daniel admitted.

XXX

After the rehearsal ended, Bronwyn decided to pop over to see Adam. Checking the time, she saw that he should still be in his office, unless he was in court, or had decided to go home and see his new baby. Thinking of Abigail, her god-child, only inflamed her ire anew. She was recalled Zachary did not really like children and had done what he could to prevent her from having one. _Another thing he had cheated her on. Blast the man._

Despite her simmering rage, the ghost was thoughtful enough to pop into the outer office, rather than directly into his. Candy Avery looked up from her research as Bronwyn appeared.

"Bronwyn! Hi! What can I do for you?" Carolyn's daughter asked.

"Is Adam busy? I need to see him," the distressed specter replied.

"He is with a client," the young woman answered with regret. "But he should be done before long. Maybe I could help?" Frankly, Candy just couldn't imagine what would have Bronwyn so upset.

"No. I mean no offense, but… this is a very complicated situation, I fear. You see, my late husband has turned up. I thought he had moved on, though I wasn't sure in which direction. But, as it turns out, he didn't, and I consider him former, but is he?"

"You're right. Adam needs to handle this," Candy nodded. It flitted through her mind to wonder how the Matthews brothers were dealing with this new development.

XXX

A very long thirty-three minutes later, the door opened so that Adam could let a middle-aged couple exit. After they were out the front door, Candy informed him that Bronwyn needed to talk.

"Come on in, then," he shrugged. "Candy?"

"She's told me about it, and someone has to keep an eye on the front."

"Right."

When the ghost was seated comfortably, he invited her to tell him what was going on.

"Tell me, am I still married if I believed my husband to be dead and _gone,_ but he's just dead and _not_ gone? I know the vows say "until death do us part," but then, I recalled that Sean and Molly considered themselves married all along and didn't _have_ to re-marry, though I understand that they did. As a result, I don't know if I am married or single or… or what."

_One thing is certain, _Adam thought, _I certainly have the most interesting cases of any lawyer. _Absently, he drummed a pencil on his desk. "I've never run into this situation, nor do I believe anyone has. I believe some women did find themselves with two husbands following Vietnam, when MIA husbands believed dead turned up alive after the women had remarried, but I'm not sure how the women who were living as if they were single widows adjusted. I assume they just picked up… but you don't wish to." He drummed more. "I think I need Blackie's input; this is as much a spiritual, in the religious sense, matter as legal. Perhaps more so."

"I don't suppose... Look, you have made ghosts legal; can't you... file divorce papers of some kind for ghosts?"

"Well, there has to be a marriage on record, first."

Bronwyn snorted."That might be a bit difficult, seeing as it was in England, and over a hundred years ago."

Nonplused, Adam nodded. "Yes, that might prove problematic.Does Zach consider you to still be his wife?"

"He hasn't said.I, on the other hand,was loud and clear about what I think."

Continuing to play with his pencil, Adam mused, "Perhaps I should check the definition of a common-law marriage; that does not come up often. Not sure if I should check it for the present here, or in England, or if it should be at the time of your initial union, or at the time of… Which of you died first? … The first one's death."

"How would that affect us?We were married by a minister, even if there is no record of it available."

"I was thinking that perhaps it would apply to the status of afterlife unions, until they are… ratified by a formal ceremony."

"Sooo...Because we were married for five years, but apart for over a hundred, that would qualify as a divorce?"

"Possibly, but I do not want to suggest that the O'Casey's months of living, in a ghostly sense, together as husband and wife would be, to use a term I fear is going out of fashion, 'living in sin'."

"Blast!" Bron sighed."Iwouldn't even want to hint at such a thing.Perhaps Blackie would have an idea... maybe there is something in the Bible that fits for this situation."

"AsI said, I think I must work with my nephew on this one." A faint smile curved his lips, enjoying the fact that he could have a nephew who looked more like a slightly younger brother than someone a generation down the line.

"And what is my next step?What should I tell anyone?Carolyn, Daniel, Sean, Molly... the other people in the production...? Sig?"

"That it's being taken care of and at most, you are separated from him, unless you wish to reunite."

"I don't!Not at all!"

"All right.And what has Sig had to say about all this?"

"We haven't really had a chance to talk.Personally, I think he would like to challenge him to a duel, or just knock his head off."

Adam shrugged. "If Sig did that, I'm sure Zach would just… stick it back on."

"Sig would, and that isprobably is what Zach would do. We do need to talk though. We really didn't have time between finding out Zach was here and rehearsal today.I need to make sure he is all right."

"Sounds like a good plan," Adam agreed. "By the way, I almost have the paperwork finished to make you legal."

She smiled. "Thank you. I trust I'm listed as _single?"_

"Absolutely.You can thank women's lib for that.No need to list divorced, widowed or anything else for women any more.Double standard.I quite agree, actually."

"What do I owe you?It's not like I am earning much more than my board and room at the moment."

"Just a promise."

"Promise?"

"That regardless what happens... with Zach, or Siegfried, forthat matter, that you aren't going anywhere?Jess and I thought long and hard deciding on god-parents for our daughter and you _cannot_ be replaced."

For what felt like the first time in ages, she smiled. "You are stuck with me."

"Good.All I can ask.So where are you off to next?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I feel like I need to be doing something, but what?"

"Go home and relax?Read a good book?Talk to Sig?Maybe you and Molly could go see a movie?"

"Concentration would be… problematic."

"I see.Well, my work day is almost home with me and see your god-daughter."

"Now, _that _would be lovely."

END CHAPTER FOUR


	6. Chapter 5

_STILL don't own them..._

**I Do! I Do! I Don't!**

Mary and Amanda

**CHAPTER FIVE**

After leaving Bronwyn to visit with Abigail and Jess, Adam stepped into his home office to call Blackie. The pastor sounded slightly out of breath when he answered. "I was just coming in the door," he explained.

"Ah. I would have just kept on calling every so often until you got home," Adam casually replied. "Have a nice date?"

"I was at work, painting. I rushed to grab the phone hoping it was someone, meaning, Bree, that I might go out on a nice date with. Unless you have a bad cold, I don't think you're her."

"Sorry."

"What can I do for you?"

Briefly, Adam outlined the situation and the problems it created for Bronwyn.

"That puts a crimp in all the subtle match-making the family has been doing for her and Siegfried," Blackie frowned. "Emily will be crushed if the poor man's abandoned again. Not that it's truly _again_, since Aunt Lynne and he never _were,_ but you take my meaning."

"Are you saying she _is_ still wed to this Zachary fellow?"

"Let me think." He paused. "The line about 'til death do you part' does seem fairly clear."

"Sean and Molly," Adam reminded him.

"I'd say perhaps them being soul-mates means they are somehow mystically wed in a fashion that transcends… transcends… er… something, but that could create a whole other set of problems for nameless persons we're related to."

"Bright boy."

"I know. However, from all I have heard, both of them always had full confidence that the other half of their union was still on this plane. Sean never looked at another woman while alive, or after, and the same could be said of Molly and other men. I've never questioned Bronwyn about if she engaged in a romance or two over the years, but she might have."

"I bet Zachary couldn't, being as... ethereal as he is said to be," Adam mused, waving his free hand, though no one could see it.

"True, but had he the chance, he might have acted upon the impulse, and perhaps he could have if he found a lady ghost with a similar level of power to his? In any case, they were both surprised to see the other, and so, believed that they were free."

"That would exonerate them from adultery or if they had married, bigamy, but are they obligated to take up where they left off and now consider themselves validly wed?" the attorney asked.

"Sheesh. This could inspire a headache," Blackie sighed, his nose twitching as he tried to cope with an itch. It felt like he'd missed a paint spot there. "I really don't know. I don't want to say the O'Casey's marriage was invalidated when one of them died; since they both stayed on the same plane and reunited, picking up where they left off. But, they did reaffirm their vows."

"Right, though not for months," Adam pointed out. "However, I recall when Daniel was looking for a way to marry Carolyn, before I could get him legal enough to marry her properly, the girls explored and researched all sorts of marital forms. Up until early in this century, in Scotland, perhaps in the United Kingdom in general, there was a form of marriage that was considered valid that could cover them, since they were citizens of the prior century and I think ghost-hood does convey some legal wiggle room. If a man introduced a woman as his wife to two people, and neither was married to anyone else, they were married. Custom instituted to cope with the lack of available clergy in the wilder lands of Celtic Britain. Anyhow, Sean did introduce Molly to all of us as his wife..."

"So, she would be considered thus."  
"Right, and a formal ceremony was usually held when a pastor became available, and they did, but the time before wasn't considered to be living outside the bounds of marriage, either."

"Sooooo, the marriage tie dissolves at death, but Sean reaffirmed it by claiming Molly as his wife the moment they found each other. However, Zachary did not do that for Bronwyn, and she definitely didn't for him, therefore, they are not married?" Blackie asked, wanting to be clear.

"That'd be the easiest line of logic. I can't do a ghost divorce when there's no valid marriage certificate in this century, much less country," Adam growled.

"Could you do a certificate of divorce or annulment, not to file anywhere, just to give Bronwyn peace of mind?" Blackie asked.

Letting out a breath, Adam considered and then said, "If it truly troubles her, I guess. I cannot file it without seeming to be insane, but it could go in the box with the marriage certificates that have the spectral groom's proper information on them."

The two men exchanged a few general pleasantries and then the call ended.

XXX

_**"Oh Mrs. Jones, I found another letter..." Mrs. Jones turned to find the ghost of Captain Edward Smythe beside her.**_

_**"It would seem that Smythe House is a sea of lost literary gems."**_

_**"Would you like me to read it, my dear?"**_

_**Mrs. Jones was intrigued. "Very much, Captain."**_

_**"It's addressed to you and begins..."**_

_**Mrs. Jones was outraged. "To ME? Don't read it! Don't you have any respect for privacy? Reading a person's mail..."**_

_**"As you had for mine? Reading Roxanne's letters?**_

_**"All right, Captain, you made your point. We WILL respect each other's privacy from here on out."**_

_**The ghost started to leave, but the lovely widow stopped him. "Captain, you still have my letter."**_

_**"Ah, so I have," he answered, handing it to her with a flourish. "Good night, Mrs. Jones." and he disappeared.**_

_**Kathleen Jones looked down at the letter in her hand and opening it, she began to read: Dear Mrs. Jones, the Itchen General Store announces a special sale...**_

_**The lady of the house rolled her eyes and grimaced at the sound of the seaman's laugh, and crumpled the letter into a ball…**_

"There!" Carolyn sighed with relief. "Done! But I don't like the name Jones. I'd like something a bit more creative for my name. Jones sounds… made up, but at least ONE story is out of the way, and with no arguing, either!"

Daniel Gregg looked at his wife in surprise. "Did you think there would be?"

"Well, Vanessa was a thorn in my side for almost two years," Carolyn admitted. "Though I daresay ex-loves, or long-lost-loves, exist in most relationships."

"I see your point, darling," Daniel admitted. "Blair Thompson was one for me until after we were married."

"He got to be one in mine, too," Carolyn sniffed. "But you know, Daniel, Vanessa remained a sore spot with me long after you sent her descendent packing."

"My love, why?"

"Daniel, we don't need to go into this. We can't tell the rest of her story for this book anyway… clonking Callahan the First on the head and burying him in your cellar…"  
"Maybe not; I don't think we could disguise it enough, but I would like to know what you meant, my dear."

For another few seconds, Carolyn did not say a word, but she could tell that her husband was not going to allow her to get away with that, any more than she'd have let him had their roles been reversed. Blushing, she dropped her eyes and confessed, "I was afraid she was a ghost and would show up. You both being spirits... she'd be real competition… and between that fact and the love you once had for her…"

"Darling, Vanessa wouldn't have..."

"I know _now_ that you wouldn't have... done anything, but you did go a little bonkers over her descendant." Daniel's mouth opened, but before he could say anything, she raised a hand. "Knowing what I know now, I realize Vanessa would never have come here and you wouldn't have gone, but it does make me feel for poor Siegfried. You see, it's _happened_ to him."

Stroking his beard, the seaman nodded. "Hmm. Excellent point, my dear. And his personality is far from being as calm as yours. He is, like as not, going through far more angst. After all, Vanessa was simply a 'what if.' Zach is a fact."

"That he is," she agreed. "Yet, I feel badly for Zach, too. After all, he's been pushed out of his home, seen his… I'm not sure whether or not to call her his wife, been rejected by her, and come to realize how lacking his own powers are all in the space of a day. Furthermore, I get the impression that Zachary is not the sort to be accustomed to feeling deficient."

"Yes, this is one of those completely unfair all the way around situations," the Captain agreed. "Nonetheless, Devon's school is important."

"I agree. There are just times when you can't really win without losing along with it," Carolyn sighed. "We're at a good breaking spot and I am a little hungry."

Glancing at the clock, the ghost chuckled, "No wonder, it's nearly an hour past our usual dinnertime. If Jon's made it home from helping Blackwood, he may have cleaned out the refrigerator of food by now."

"I don't think he'd leave his poor mom to starve," she gently retorted. "Actually, since he cooks better than I do, he might have something waiting for us."

XXX

The couple found their son, his hair still damp from a recent shower to remove paint, chatting with their guest-ghost and trying to look more interested than he really was. Compared to his step-dad and honorary uncles and aunts, Zachary was just not a capable spirit, and acting was less fascinating than sea lore to the boy.

Glancing up at their entrance, Jonathan volunteered, "I brought home a pizza, Blackie's treat for helping him. There's still enough left for you two, and a salad."

"Uhm, okay," his mother replied, not sure she wanted that and less certain what she could put together if she opted not to take advantage of it.

The young man glanced at his mother's face. "Of course, if you'd rather, I can save the pizza and have it for breakfast, and we can find something else… or go out?"

Carolyn looked at the new ghost.

"Don't stay home on my account," Zach shrugged.

"What? You don't like pizza?" Jon looked surprised.

"I do not know if I do or not; I am... unable to partake." Looking acutely embarrassed, he shrugged. "But, I am accustomed to the lack."

"I am taking it that you two have met?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. I mean, yes, sir. I saw him reading when I came in, and he asked if I was your son, so we introduced ourselves, then I washed off the paint, and came back to keep Mr. Leland company until you two got done."

"Good lad," Daniel nodded. "Mr. Leland is our guest for the time being, Jon. Devon Miles asked us to look into a matter in New York and we found Zach there."

"Devon is here?" Jon looked excited. "Cool! What about Michael and KITT? I didn't see him... are they staying at the Inn?"

Smothering a laugh; she knew her son was mostly interested in the high-tech car, Carolyn answered, "No. Devon phoned this morning and asked for your dad and or uncles to help him."

"I do not know who Michael or KITT might be," Zach added, "but what Mr. Miles wanted was for me to be… ousted from my haunt."

"Oh..." Jon said, sitting down at the table, looking flustered. "Well, I am sure he had his reasons. Maybe he really needed the building for something? Mister Miles is really cool and I'm not saying that just because he and Captain Dad look alike..." He glanced at his stepfather. "…At least to the... inexperienced eye."

"I don't mind resembling him nearly as much as I dislike anyone implying a Callahan, of any vintage, and I bear like-faces," the seaman assured him. "Devon is a noble gentleman, after all."

"True," Carolyn smiled. "Though really it is Devon that looks like you. It _was_ your face first."

"I should like to meet this Mr. Miles someday," Zach stated. "I wasn't really trying to cause him any difficulty it's just that he was intruding into my home... well, not my home exactly, I didn't build it, but the building I had adopted for many years."

"I quite understand, my good fellow," the Captain nodded, slipping his lady an oblique glance.

"Dad built this house," Jon put in, glancing at his step-father. "Back in... what? the 1840's? The blueprints were lost, but we found them again in around 1970. Claymore had them. He didn't know he had them though. He just... did. What are we going to do about supper, Mom?"

Carolyn thought for a moment, and then decided, "I'll scrounge a bit in the kitchen and see what appeals to me. I'm not hungry enough to make a trip to town for the diner's usual or Norrie's worthwhile."

"So Dad and I can have the pizza." He turned to their visitor. "Has anyone given you a tour of the town yet? If you want, I can. We can see the museum, and down by the docks and the seaman's home, and the park... and yeah, Bron's theater."

After a pause, Zachary replied, "I do appreciate that, but since I cannot manage to be as… human as your dad and… well, I do not think Bronwyn would appreciate a visit from me in her domain. When we lived, she was my wife."

Jonathan turned bright red. "Oh... uh... well... gee..." he stammered, "Then I guess, I..." He looked at his mother, helplessly.

"I possibly should have given Jonathan a more complete introduction than being a ghost friend of Captain Gregg and his crew's," Zach admitted.

"Perhaps," Daniel nodded. "But no one can get brought up to snuff on everything in ten minutes. Jon, why don't you put the pizza on to warm? Then we can both help your mother with the salad and we all can get better acquainted."

"Sure."

XXX

It was a very long night for Zachary Leland. For one thing, it was the first time the fact that it was night had been a pertinent factor for him in decades. Secondly, it is one thing to be awake; after all, he had no way to sleep, but being the _only_ one with that problem felt... lonely. How odd it was to discover that being alone could be less lonesome than being near others.

For some time, Dakota and the cats watched him, but the big, blonde dog finally conked out near midnight, and the felines joined her shortly. Near dawn, the Captain popped downstairs to make coffee. The long trip had taxed him enough so that he had tranced for the entire night.

"Did you rest well?" the actor asked awkwardly. "I still can't believe that ghosts can do that."

"I'll get Tristan to teach you," Daniel began to say, and then stopped. "Perhaps after Carolyn and I get our duties done at the paper, I can give you a lesson?"

"That might be best; I believe the young man… Tristan… feels I deprived him of a maternal figure, or if not that, is loyal to his brother."

"And to Bronwyn," the mariner nodded. "He can also be very forgiving, but that takes time."

"I'm beginning to see that quite clearly," Zach noted acerbically. "To be blunt, I'm not sure _his_ pardon matters much to me. Bronwyn's though... _that_ does."

The Captain shrugged. He had been on both sides of the forgiveness line and found them each uncomfortably demanding in their own way. But, he also knew it was something each person had to resolve for themselves.

"Bronwyn has a fairly even temper; I've observed as much in the year I have known her," Daniel said, carefully. "Actually, the closest I have seen her come to... as my daughter says... "Losing it," was shortly after she came to Schooner Bay. She and Siegfried had a few words."

"They argued?" Zach's ears perked up.

After taking a sip of the freshly brewed coffee, Captain Gregg warned, "Do not get overly excited about that fact. The argument resulted from the fact that for the last century, give or take a few decades, Siegfried believed she didn't give a flip about him or his siblings, and her believing he had stood her up, both of which can be traced back to the mislaying of _a certain piece of correspondence, _I gathered."

"Whatever happened to the old adage; "All's fair in love and war?" Zach complained. "That farmer was after my… lady."

Time had taught Daniel to consider his words before speaking, and he did so now. "Zachary," he began slowly, "I was one to follow that tenet, until I found real love; that is. I did my level best to prevent undesirable men from pursuing Carolyn, and discovered that instead of endearing myself to her, I incited her ire. The best and worst thing I ever did was to let her go. Another adage says that if you love someone, release them. If they do not return, it was not your destiny, but if they do; cherish them forever."

The ghost shrugged. "Couldn't risk it, old boy. Besides, Sig should have stayed and told her himself. Or come back to tell her in a few hours."

"Mr. Leland, you did _read_ the note, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, of course."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Daniel, in a voice replete with forced patience half-stated, half-asked, "Then, surely you saw that his father had just _died?"_

"Yes, but if he _really _loved her... and his father was gone, anyway... he should have taken the time, I think, I mean his dad wasn't there to stop him."

"Leland, have you ever lost a parent?"

"Of course they both died when I was fairly young. I don't remember them. My uncle raised me, if you can call it that. I ran away at sixteen. Good riddance."

"Some people do love their parents, and whether he did or not, his brother and sister were quite small and needed him."

"But they didn't need Bronwyn; they didn't even know her. And she was too young to suddenly be a mother. Old Sig was asking for a nursemaid."

"I am sure he did want the help, but he also loved her, and at the time, he was hardly old," Daniel growled.

"Hey... Just trying to explain what my thoughts were at the time!" Zach protested.

"Good morning!" came a soft voice at the kitchen doorway. "Daniel love, I woke up early. Is there any coffee ready? I thought of another couple of stories we need to put in our book. If nothing else but to prove those first two years with us was not all storybook perfect." Carolyn reached up to give her husband a kiss.

Deliberately, the Captain amended his train of thought to focus on the infinitely more pleasant subject of his beloved. "After reading several hundred storybooks to Amberly, I would say that our first two years were easy compared to what the people in those had to cope with, especially those of Herr Andersen. That bloke was positively gloomy. How the one about the mermaid could be read to children without inducing nightmares is beyond me."

"You have a point," Carolyn nodded. "Actually, when you think about it, the ones the Brothers Grimm wrote are no better. I mean, pushing witches into stoves to be burned alive, and the original version of Cinderella, even. I was just thinking of the... typical fairy tale stuff; prince meets poor girl, they fall in love, survive some trial, and ride off into the sunset sort of thing. I love happy endings, but sooner or later, they have to get off the darn horse." She looked thoughtful. "We really did work out a lot of things those first two years, even before we could touch; one of the biggest, being the difference in women in your era and women in the twentieth-century."

"Like that fact that the fairer sex wants to look like men?"

"We don't want to do that, just be more comfortable," she countered. "And, working out that Gull Cottage is more of a… houseboat than a ship, proper; a vessel that is itself and also a home."

"It wasn't _really_ a home until you and yours moved in, bag and baggage..." Daniel said huskily, as he bent to kiss her once more.

"It must have been something of a surprise, though, after so long," Zach said awkwardly, looking like he wished he was someplace else. "What made you decide not to chase Carolyn and her family away the minute they landed here? You could have, you know."

"I think I surprised him," Jon said from the doorway. He came in the room and sat down at the table. "I could see him from the first."

"You all astonished me in various ways. To be honest, I am not sure why I didn't come right out and drive you down the beach, running for your lives," the Captain conceded. "There was just something I could not define, but wished to explore, about you all."

"You did tell me in the living room that first day you wanted to see the place ship-shape and Bristol-fashion," Jon pointed out. "I figured maybe at first you just wanted us to clean up the place before you spooked us away. And you were awfully noisy... all that thundering and stuff."

With a look that was meant to be stern, he huffed, "That was as much for Claymore's benefit as yours; probably more for his, actually."

"Yeah, but you kept doing it long after Claymore went back into town," Jonathan insisted. "Even after mom tucked us in that first night, remember?" He laughed. "I remember her telling me to stop scaring Candy with ghost stories and to go to sleep... and told _you _to go to sleep, too!"

"I did have my reputation as a scary spook to keep up."

"Not for long," Carolyn smiled. "You and I met, fought, we left, and for whatever reason, you decided to bring us back."

"But, you _wanted _to come back, my dear."

"Wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Wrong. I didn't want to _leave. _I just... didn't understand you yet."

"You mean, understand ghosts?" Leland asked, scratching his head.

"No, I mean what I said. I didn't understand Daniel yet. That's part of what this book of our first two years together is about. How two souls, meant to be together had to learn to understand each other first."

"If you have that down to a formula, you'll either be burned at a stake or make a fortune," Zach essayed with a hint of sarcasm.

"You don't think it can happen?" Carolyn queried. "I think it can, in all the important ways, at least. I don't think _any_ relationship is a hundred percent perfect, and a fight is necessary, once in a while, but you can't hold onto your grudges and old hurts either. Something Daniel and I are approaching very carefully when it comes to writing our new book, because it _is_ such a personal thing."

"But, can you ever really understand another person, especially of the opposite sex?"

"I think, for the most part, yes, you can," Carolyn smiled. "Not completely; that is between each individual and God. But Daniel understands me better than anyone."

"Even Candy and me," Jon nodded.

Shaking his head, Zach declared, "You must be the exception, not the rule."

Not wanting to pick a fight this early in the day, Carolyn mentally sighed and changed the subject. "Well, we have some less interesting writing to do before we dive back into our project, but, I need my toast and coffee before we head into town. Anyone else want some while I'm fixing it?"

"I do," her son answered.

"Aye," Daniel nodded.

"And as I can't, would it be all right with you if I looked around the grounds a mite?" Zach asked. "I'll stay invisible, naturally."

"We wouldn't mind you being seen, as long as we can update your attire," the Captain frowned.

Frowning, Zachary looked at his clothes. "I was never at the height of fashion, but I suppose I've never been _this_ much out of style. Is it more difficult to alter one's clothing than the face? That was _almost_ painful, but now that I've adjusted to the new countenance, it's not so bad."

"It's very simple," Daniel promised. "I admit that it never crossed my mind to make such alterations until Sean, while on one of his trips, discovered how ill Dash was; he was the last of us three to die, and suggested that his best friends should be with him when he died. We spent several years there at his home, off and on. Then, when Dash's mortal life ended, he simply could not abide the notion of being the only one who looked like an old man, much less spending eternity in his pajamas, so he figured out how to change both within a week of leaving his body."

"I cannot blame him, but I'll take the lesson later, thank-you." On that note, Zach faded out.

"I never realized that being a ghost could be hard work," Carolyn commented as the toast popped up and she transferred the first batch to plates. "Well, except for poor Elroy,"

"It all depends on what you want to do with your afterlife," the Captain smiled. "However, any problems I encountered in my education were quite worth it." His eyes swept over his wife and stepson.

XXX

Zachary had not come back from his tour by the time Carolyn and Daniel needed to leave, but Jonathan promised to keep an eye on things. Barnaby King was already at the news office when they arrived. Though as publisher he did not have much to do with daily operations other than providing funds for the continuation of the paper, he was not an unwelcome presence either.

"Blackie tells me there's a new ghost in town, and he is Bronwyn's husband? Or ex-husband?"

Carolyn nodded. "I suppose we should have a family meeting, but that hardly seems tactful with him staying with us."

"Yes, I can see the difficulty," Barnaby nodded. Cocking his head, a thoughtful look came over his face. Snapping his fingers, he declared, "I've got it!"

"How to have a meeting about someone without seeming rude to that person?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, no. I do hope Dash warned Lynne, though. I imagine Siegfried will be out of sorts," Barnaby frowned again. "I'm sure he did. Unless they got distracted before he could. No, I think I know what my murder mystery could be. A woman is engaged to her long-lost first love, but then, her husband comes back from the dead. Not literally, of course. He had been lost at sea, or in Vietnam, or just faked his death for some reason. But now, he's back. Before the dust settles completely, he winds up really dead. Naturally, the main suspects are the fiancée and the woman, but they are too obvious. I'm just not sure who would do it." He rested his chin on one hand. "Sounds like everyone who meets him would."

"It's a good start, though. Do you have a detective?" Carolyn encouraged.

"I need one of those, too. Seems like most of the sleuths in mystery novels are not trained detectives, lately. Just talented or lucky amateurs."

"I have full confidence in your ability to make the story come to pass," the Captain nodded.

Barnaby nodded absently, looking less convinced than Daniel seemed to be. "In any case, I thought maybe I could give you two a hand around here. With Jenny and Dave still out of town and Sean tied up in rehearsals..."

"We'll appreciate the assistance," Carolyn smiled. Truly, they did not need it much, with Schooner Bay being such a small town, but it was the thought that counted.

XXX

The morning passed quietly, and then at noon, the office received a couple of visitors. Claymore was the first. "Oh, good, Barnaby, you're here. Blackie said you probably were, but people don't always stay where you think they're gonna be, you know?"

"Uh, I guess," Barnaby blinked. "What do you need, Clay?"

The slightly more 'macho' nickname made the timid man smile before he asked, "The school board will be meeting in a week to make budgetary decisions for the coming year; you know, how to allocate funds based on what the state gives us and so on. Anyhow, I was wondering, will you be staying on to cover Jess' classes, or is she coming back to work, or is she not coming back and you aren't going to keep on teaching in her spot, or… I think those are the only possible scenarios? Which one?"

The middle-aged man considered, then said, "Well, to be honest, I don't know. Abigail is still less than a month old; Jess really hasn't had time to get completely adjusted to motherhood or to know what will be best for both herself and her child."

"We can't hold off on making decisions while Jess and Abby bond!"

There was a rumble of thunder.

"Er, I guess I could try to stall them, maybe?" Claymore gulped.

"Let's just say that I'll be available if Jess needs more time on maternity leave," Barnaby said.

"We pay subs less than full-fledged teachers," Claymore pointed out. "Though, you don't need it."

"Which is why I've been saving it for Abigail," Barnaby said matter-of-factly. "I _like _teaching; having the chance to do so again and on a different level than I'm used to has been wonderful… a gift."

"Your college won't be expecting you back? Aren't' sabbaticals usually a year, and it's coming up on being that in November," Carolyn asked, hating the idea that he might leave.

"I've been thinking about officially retiring. If I turn in all my accumulated vacation and sick days, I'll have more than enough time to qualify as being fully vested. I really meant to consult the dean about that in May," he frowned. "But, I got distracted. Schooner Bay is much more interesting than you would think a town this size would be."

"On behalf of Schooner Bay, I thank you," the Captain grinned.

"So, you do want to continue to sub, if Jess needs more maternity leave? I'm just clarifying," Claymore tried to steer the professor back on track.

"Yes, and even if she doesn't, I'm sure other teachers get sick or need time off. Just put me down as a permanent substitute," Barnaby answered. "You'll have to talk to Jess and Adam directly about their plans."

"Okay, I'll do that." The conversation seemed to be at an end, but Carolyn's former landlord lingered.

"Is there anything else, Claymore?" Daniel asked.

"No, not really. It's just that it's almost lunch time."

"It is?" Barnaby said in a tone that might have been a dead-pan joke or a genuine query.

"Martha didn't pack us lunches for you to mooch," the ghost shook his head. "You'll have to go to the diner and pick up something, just as I will shortly."

Before Claymore could protest that he wasn't trying to do that, the door opened again, letting Dr. Lynne inside. "Hello, my friends. I was hoping you could clean up this article..." she held up a piece of paper, "...that I tossed off about summer health and safety precautions, and then I'd like to place a public service ad reminding parents to be sure and get their kids' vaccinations and physicals for the new school year. _Maybe_ if people are told _now,_ I won't have all of them hit all at once in August? It'd be nice to space them out."

"Sure thing," Carolyn replied, taking the papers.

Her friend leaned against the wall, in no hurry to go back to her office.

"They aren't serving lunch," Claymore told her morosely.

"Fancy that. I mean, really, I'd expect a meal at a newspaper. Why go to Norrie's or the diner? Or to my own kitchen? How shocking not to find food here."

"I… er… sometimes, you know, they…" he floundered.

Rather than commenting, Daniel gave his earlobe a tug and let his 'nephew' dig himself his own hole.

"I'm not looking for lunch, just a break from the office."

"Loads of patients?" Claymore asked, seizing on something he could relate to; clients.

"Not an unusual amount. Sig's just silently going bonkers fretting over the Bronwyn/Zach deal. I prescribed getting out of there for my own mental health."

"Has Bron made any other comments, suggestions or... anything about Zach?"

"Not really. She's just tense from what I can figure out. And obviously wishes he wasn't here. Though personally, I think she would be glad to tell Zach off once and for all. Sig told me what he did."

"Would you ask her _not_ to do it at the theater?" Claymore meekly put in. "Spooky temper-tantrums can cause damage claims that are not easy to explain to insurance companies."

"We can try..." Carolyn ran a hand through her hair. "But things have a way of happening that no one can control. And if you remember, Sig and Bron were angry at each other for more than a century, because of Zach, but when they finally talked things out, it was at the theater. I understand, and everything worked out fine."

"Yeah, but when Uncle Daniel here, didn't want you acting in _my_ play back in 1968, he shorted out my best spotlight."

Serious thunder rumbled now. "I _might_ allow you to call me by my Christian name, at least in public, where to not do so could appear odd, but belay the 'uncle' business, you… there are ladies present, so use your imagination. As to the spotlight, I merely hastened the inevitable. Your best spotlight was a third hand, twenty-year-old refugee from the scrap heap."

"Hey! I spent good money on that! I got it from Keystone, and it was just fine until you killed it! And as for Uncle... sorry, but I figured if I called you just Daniel, you would say I was being too familiar... and I wasn't sure if "Captain" worked either because you know, after all this time, I don't know if 'Daniel Miles' was even in the Navy, let alone a captain. You're confusing me, here."

"And that is so easy to do," the spirit remarked dryly.

"Clay does have a point," Carolyn giggled. "I still remember during the canned chowder incident... He had a bunch of variations on your name... Captain Uncle, Uncle Danny, Uncle Gregg, Uncle Danny… You two really need to decide on one that is acceptable to both of you, regardless whether you are appearing as Daniel Gregg, or Daniel Miles."

"Yeah, the rest of your family can call you Captain, or Uncle, or Danny, or Daniel..." Claymore counted on his fingers. "Not to mention grandpa."

"We will determine something that is acceptable. However, considering that my official last name is known to be Miles, whereas to my eternal regret yours is Gregg, Uncle is out of the question for logical reasons, if no other."

"Not even when we _aren't_ in public? That's not fair. I did prove we were related... sorta."

"But, not as uncle and nephew," the spirit pointed out in that pleasant, dangerous tone that generally cost Claymore money when it was used. Besides, if the Nervous Nelly got rattled, or rather when, he could slip in public, if that permission was given.

"Okay, okay," the lanky man nodded, backing up a step. "If I can't call you uncle, is it okay if Amberly and Abigail call _me_ uncle?"

"How did we get on this subject?" Daniel looked at his wife. "I thought we were talking about the Schooner Bay Theater, and Bron and Siegfried."

"We started discussing where to allow Bronwyn to tell Zachary off, and Claymore called you Uncle," Barnaby supplied. "However, I should point out that it's up to Jenny and Dave and Adam and Jess whether or not Amberly and Abigail use that title for _anyone_ who is not an actual uncle. Ultimately, it's up to the girls themselves, but their parents have to speak for them now."

"It would be more... more honorary," Claymore said quietly. "Like Candy calling Uncle... I mean Danny... Captain... Daniel... Spook Face! Whatever! Captain Dad... Because they love him. I can be lovable. Good old Uncle Claymore, that's me."

"I'm not disputing that, just anyone other than the girls or their parents having the right to bestow such an honor," Barnaby clarified.

"Do you think I could ask them? I... I don't want them to think I am being pushy. I like children, really I do, and I never got any of my own." Claymore glanced at the Captain. "You even said I was made for marriage and parenthood once, Captain. Remember?"

"Do you remember that I re-evaluated my position on the matter?"

"Yeah, but I figured that was because you thought it was better if Aggie went back with Steven, or whatever his name was. And you did try to help me court Helen. So you must have thought I could still get married then."

"That was to cure your depression."

"Oh. Well, I guess it helped, but I still didn't end up with a wife and kids. You did."

"Love is something that cannot be forced," the seaman maintained. "This is turning into a rabbit trail. Claymore, if Bronwyn wants to blast Zach at the theater, there is little that can be done to stop her. Since it is her home, you must trust she will be careful."

"Yeah," the other man nodded. "She has always been nice to me... from the first. Taking over _And_ _Then There Were None, _and still treating me like the director. I guess I am back to leaving things to her and hoping for the best." He looked at his watch. "It's after noon. Anyone want to come with me and take advantage of the diner's buy one lunch, get the second one for half-off? I never get to when it is just me eating."

With a shrug, the Captain said, "I will. We'll be one over an even four…" He glanced at the doctor.

"No, not if I get Sig a sandwich, too, we won't be. I'll walk along with you guys and get a take-out to bring him."

"Excellent plan," Daniel nodded, and turned to Claymore. "You _do_ realize that the cost of the lunch and a half a lunch is split down the middle, don't you?"

Clay rolled his eyes. "Of course. Someone explained that to me a long time ago… I can't remember who, now." He frowned. "It's still one third cheaper than buying a whole lunch on its own."

"That it is," Lynne nodded. "And if we come with you, Clay, we know you won't be sneaking anything into your diet that you shouldn't. You could still stand to lose ten pounds. But then, so could I," she continued.

"Perish the thought," Claymore asserted righteously. "I can be good."

"Then let us be off," Daniel said, taking Carolyn's hand. "We still have more work to get done this afternoon, Bree has mentioned wanting to talk to me and Dash, and I, if I don't hear from Zach soon, will have to go out looking for him, I think. Four hours is long enough for a ghost to get a lay of the land."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Claymore gave the Captain a wide-eyed stare. "He's on the loose?"

"Naturally, Claymore! What could I do? Lock him up? We'll know if he causes any trouble. And I believe you are forgetting that he doesn't possess near the abilities that Dash, Sean, Tris, or the rest of us have. He has to have something to do."

"He's gotta possess _some_ powers to make him so… so… spooky that Devon had to get you to get rid of him," Claymore countered smugly. "He didn't get banished for being all wispy and floaty."

"Claymore..." Daniel rolled his eyes. "Ghosts are not wispy and floaty. That idea was made up for the movies and plays, like _Blithe Spirit._ And the fellow has no reason to do anything drastic. He only caused trouble in Sleepy Hollow because he was trying to scare Devon's workers away. He has no reason to do that here."

"If he's upset about Bronwyn..."

"Claymore lad, if he is upset about Bronwyn, I feel sure he will take it up with her... or possibly Sig. Not trash your theater, if that's what you are worried about."

"I don't want to have to explain ghosties in the town square or anywhere _else,"_ he insisted.

"Don't go jumping off bridges before you get to them," Lynne advised. "Doing that is unhealthy, literally or figuratively. Not just for your body, but for your soul." She shrugged. "At least, that's the impression the Good Book gives me."

"Let's go and beat the crowd," Daniel suggested.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**


	7. Chapter 6

**I DO! I Do! I Don't!**

Amanda and Mary

_Still don't own any of the original characters, just this story line._

**CHAPTER SIX**

A small crew was waiting for the Greggs when they got home later that evening. Jess, Adam, and Abigail Pierce, along with Candy and Thom Avery, were sitting in the living room with Jon and Zach.

"We brought dinner," Adam spoke up.

"I don't know how to make a _little_ batch of my soup," Jess shrugged. "It always comes out by the gallon."

"We wanted to meet Zach," Thom supplied.

"And, Bronwyn's coming over; hope you don't mind," Candy added.

"Yes, thanks to Blackie and Candy's assistance, I've got a document that should interest both Mr. Leland and her," Adam said.

"Will she be here soon? That soup smells great," Jonathan sighed.

"You are a bottomless pit," Candy shook her head at her brother, and then looked down at the baby she was holding. "Er, Jess, speaking of food, I think Abby is looking for dinner. She's trying to inhale my finger."

Beaming, the other woman got up and took her child. "Mind if I step into Martha's old room?" Jess asked.

"Go ahead, you know the way," Carolyn smiled.

It was only a few minutes before Bronwyn arrived. After greeting her hosts and shooting Zachary a cold glare, she turned to Adam. "You said you needed me to come here?"

"Yes." Picking up his briefcase, the lawyer opened it and pulled out a sheaf of papers. "One copy for each of you," he said, handing one to both Bron and Zach. "Would you prefer that I ask Daniel, Carolyn, Jon, and Thom to step out and Jess not to come back in?"

"I'm willing to waive confidentiality," Bronwyn replied awkwardly.

"Me, too," Zachary agreed.

"Right. I consulted Blackwood on this, as marriage is, no pun intended, a spiritual contract as well as legal. In plain English, this says, citing Romans..." Jon rolled his eyes. Blackie cited Romans for almost all occasions. "…That upon the death of Zachary Leland, both parties were freed to pursue other relationships. The brief attached says that all marital bonds dissolve upon the death of one party. However, should either party believe that their mate is still on this side of eternity, they do have the option to retain their fidelity to that commitment and if they reunite and neither has entered into a covenant with a new love interest, then it may be understood that the prior marriage stands as a common-law union that will suffice on its own or until formalized by a ceremony reaffirming the prior vows. It may also be understood that as long as any relationships entered between time of death and time of reunion do not count as adulterous in nature, unless the party entering believed that they did, in fact, have a current marital situation on which to cheat. And, lastly, if the parties meet again after being parted by death and do not wish to reassert the marital claims, then they are both free to go on their way and not be considered to have done anything that would make any future relationships adulterous or bigamous."

"That's plain English?" Jess asked from the door where she stood, holding a now sleepy Abigail.

"Comparatively," Adam nodded.

"In other words, we can go about our way, and all that's gone on in the last few decades or may go on in the future is no harm, no foul?" Bronwyn asked. At his nod, she smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Zach frowned and looked at his soon-to-be-officially-former wife. "Bron, are you sure this is what you want? I don't suppose I could change your mind?" Inclining his head slightly to one side, he gave her a look of entreaty. "Come now, love, was it all bad?"

Bron shook her head reluctantly. "No, it wasn't all bad, but it shouldn't have been, Zach. We were too... different. We had our own sets of priorities. And now I am used to _not _having you around. The only reason I ever wanted to see you again, after we both died, was to tell you what I thought of you."

"For being a bad husband? I am who I always was, Bron."

Shaking her head, she replied in total exasperation, "No. For interfering with my mail, for preventing me from making my own choice about Siegfried… _For lying!"_

He shook his head again. "I didn't lie... not exactly. I just didn't give you Sig's note. You reached your own conclusions. Besides... you wouldn't have been happy on a farm. You still acting and being involved in a theater after all these years proves that. Couldn't you get used to having me around, Bronnie? We were good together once."

"Then, why can't you remember that I _hate _being called that?" she snapped.

"Force of habit?" he shrugged. "It's just a pet name, love."

"I _am not_ your love... or your pet. Not any more."

"But are you _his_ love?"

"Whose?"

"Siegfried Matthews, that's who. Why isn't he here fighting for you, if he loved... and loves you so much?"

"Well, that could be partly my fault," Adam spoke up. "I didn't think to call him and tell him about this. Sorry."

"If the two of you are meant to be together… if you were soul-mates all along, separated by fate, or just little old me, he would _know_ he needs to be here," Zach maintained stubbornly. "Bronni... Bronwyn, I want some time to think this over. I'm not a bad chap, really, and I've changed. I think we could be happy together, if you would just open your mind to it."

"How _much_ time?" Bronwyn asked coldly. "I want this done. I need to be able to concentrate on other things. I have a play to get on."

"Ah yes..." Zach smiled. "The play's the thing, isn't it? I'll let you know after the play is over. That's this weekend… Thursday through Saturday, right? I'll decide then. Surely even your lawyer and friends won't begrudge me a couple of days."

"You might be surprised what I could begrudge someone," Adam remarked pleasantly. "But, that's not my call," he added, when he caught a glimpse of Jess' foot twitching. He really did not want to be kicked or poked, even lightly, for being tactless.

"What if I say I don't want to wait any longer, Zach?" Bron countered. "We've been apart since 1853 and I have known what you did for a year. I'm happy here, and I am _not_ in love with you, or anything close to it. Why can't you just... go?"

"I…" for once, eloquence failed him. Finally, he asked, "Where? Bron, you're the only person I have remotely resembling family, here and now, and I left my home, or what passed for one."

"You..." Bron stopped, stumped. "All right, I hadn't thought of that. Can't you find another empty building somewhere?"

"Uh... excuse me for cutting in here..." Carolyn said quietly. "But I really don't think there are any in the area at the moment. Nothing really hauntable, and if there was, Claymore probably owns it, and..."

"And he'd have another heart incident if another ghost moves into one of his properties," Jess interjected. "And really, I can't say that I blame him."

"And, what's more, there is more to being a ghost than simply moaning and tantrum throwing. Bron, you could guide me in how to get beyond the hidebound traditional spook I've been!" Zach pleaded.

Bron sighed. "Zach, you need more than I can give... I am not a teacher. Not in the way you demand. You need something I can't and _don't_ want to offer. Fontenot might be able to help you, but not me! I'm a director… sometimes an actor. Not an instructor, or a nursemaid, babying you through something that by all rights you should have learned a hundred years ago."

Daniel slipped his wife an oblique glance. He considered offering to call Fontenot, but his teacher had never done him an unkind thing in the years he'd known the man. He had a feeling Zach's dramatic personality would make the ancient ghost homicidal… especially after dealing with the egoistic personalities of the acting troupe he was already teaching!

"Won't you please think about it for a couple of days, Bron?" Zach entreated again. "I just don't think I can sign anything, until I am convinced you have thought things through. Really, being around me is much different than being angry at an absentee ghost."

"Yes, it's more annoying," she snarled. Taking a deep breath, she added, "However, I refuse to engage in a brawl in front of my god-child. So, to keep the peace for Abigail, I will allow you a day or two, no more."

"Fine," he nodded. "So can you instruct me in some of the basics before you kick me out of Schooner Bay?"

Thunder rolled.

"Perhaps one of my men or I could," Daniel suggested quickly.

"You can't. You're the ones who talked me into leaving my haunt to begin with. You said you would teach me. Should I go back to Sleepy Hollow?"

"Why does that disqualify Captain Dad from teaching you?" Candy asked.

"I meant you can't force me to go back since you are the ones that made me leave."

"That's not what I was suggesting! I was offering to help you learn to be more than a… phantom. Really, Bronwyn does have somewhat a full plate for the next few days!" the Captain exclaimed.

"I see... but do _you_ have time? You did say you were working on a book. It wouldn't do for me to distract you, old boy."

"Fine..." Bron rolled her eyes. "I have a play opening in three days, and you don't seem to have a problem wanting _me_ to stop what I am doing, and show you how to be a better ghost!"

"Er… I have no idea what the writing process entails, but you are so familiar and adept at theater work; after all, you grew up in it, that surely… I'm not going to be able to dig myself out of this hole, am I?"

With a smirk, Thom shook his head. "Nope. Just salt your shoes and accept the foot that is firmly in your mouth."

"Trust Thom he knows whereof he speaks," Jess grinned. "Now, if we are anywhere close to ending this discussion, I really should get Abby home for a nap. She'll probably fall asleep in the car, but that's beside the point."

"You mean I can't have my soup?" Adam asked, looking stricken.

"We'll eat it at home. There's enough you'll be utterly sick of it. Well, maybe not. We need to drop off a quart at Lynne's, Blackie's, and Clay's, too."

"I think Jess' crock-pot must be the Cauldron of Blessing," Candy grinned. "You know; that Irish legend about the kettle that never ran out of food?"

"My grandmother's recipes were all designed to feed an entire boarding house," her aunt defended herself. "And cutting them throws them off."

"I'm not arguing," Carolyn grinned. "I worship great cooks and I am lucky to know several."

"I think it's rude to talk about food around those who can't partake," Zach sighed.

"So, you expect Carolyn and Jon to starve until you decide to leave?" Bronwyn asked. "Granted, Daniel could get by, but honestly, on their side of… whatever, humans still need sustenance."

"No... No… not at all, but does everyone have to enjoy it so much? Blast it, it isn't fair… How would you mortals like to watch people eat a feast through a window… knowing you can't have a morsel?"

Uncomfortable looks passed around the room, then, the Captain said, "You know, food can help in energizing one to better maintain tangibility. Perhaps while Carolyn and Jonathan have dinner, I could teach you how to eat? It was one of the earliest skills both Dash and I learned."

"Why isn't that surprising?" Thom asked, thinking how much his step-father enjoyed chocolate.

"And why do you have to go off somewhere to teach him?" Jonathan asked.

"Jon, do you learn well if you have people watching you?" Jess asked. "One of the first things I resolved to never, ever do when I started teaching was to come around and… and… _hover_ over students. I figured out how to observe them and keep an eye out for cheating without doing that. It always bugged me to feel even a teacher I _liked_ standing at my shoulder to see how I was doing or whatever. I wasn't worried about getting caught cribbing notes or looking on papers, because I didn't do that, but it was a freaky feeling." She shivered.

"Yeah. Miss Stoddard was a chronic hoverer," Candy nodded.

Zachary shot the two women a grateful, sincere smile. They did have a point, but the main thing, which he was sure they realized, but had the grace not to mention, was it could be a most humiliating lesson as well.

"So, to make things go faster, the Pierces will make their exit now," Adam said, taking his daughter.

"I will as well," Bronwyn nodded. "Thank you, Adam, Candy. I'll pop over and thank Blackie, too." Giving Zach one more withering look, she vanished.

"We'll make it a total clearance," Thom agreed, rising and following the Pierces to the door.

Candy lingered for a second. "I was wondering, Mom, Dad, how's the book coming? What are you up to?"

"We're still in year one," Carolyn lifted her lips in a half-smile. "We have a long way to go yet. I know you are anxious for us to get to the second year."

Candy grinned. "Well, yeah. And, I was thinking... since you _do_ have to change a few details so that no one gets mad or is able to identify our family, could you maybe have us keep Slugger when it comes to that Christmas?"

The Captain and his lady exchanged glances. "We had not planned that far, dear girl, but we could entertain the idea," Daniel promised. "I do not know if we will or not, but it is something to consider."

"All I can ask, I guess," Candy shrugged. "Though I guess, logically, it would be hard to rationalize a single woman in 1969 being able to adopt a child. The 1860's would be different; there were probably lots of foundlings around then who needed a home and family, and you and Captain Dad were getting married in a week, in the dream. I just think it would be sort of..."

"Candy!" Thom shouted from the doorway, "You coming, Hon?"

For a moment, irritation flashed in her eyes, then abated and she sighed, "It'd just have been… sweet, which is okay to say about a _situation!_ Even if _you_ are part of the situation, Captain Dad!"

"My dear girl..." The Captain said quietly, "I have only protested that **I** am not sweet, not your dear mother. And, dare I say, if the situation had come up, back then, it would have been both typical, and sweet of your mother, for she would have done it for a helpless baby as quickly as she... and you and your brother… did with Jenny."

Reaching up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, Candy said, "I _know._ Just teasing."

_"Not_ teasing back," Daniel grinned, placing his arms on her shoulders, facing her, and kissing her on the forehead, and then her cheek. "I meant every blasted word... and truly, my dear, we will consider it."

Giving him a last squeeze, Candy turned to her mother and brother for hugs, and then said, "I'd better go on. Good luck." She had the grace to look a little abashed about wishing him luck with the teaching, even obliquely, in front of the pupil. "See you at Bible study tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it, my dear."

Candy was gone a moment later.

"Bible study?" Zach raised an eyebrow.

"The Blackie that we mentioned is Thom's cousin and our pastor," Carolyn explained. "He leads a Wednesday night Bible study. At the moment, he's teaching on the Doctrines of Grace."

Jon snickered silently. He suspected Blackie liked the studies better now since they were kind of non-dates with Bree. Unaware that he'd made any noise, he was startled when everyone looked to see what was funny. Uncomfortable with even almost gossiping, instead of telling, he gave the ghost a look. "You're welcome to attend, if you wish. Even invisibly. Elroy managed that when he was visiting, and he is not what you would call a greatly empowered ghost, though he is learning. He's been a ghost for over a century, and is just now managing solidity for short periods, and he can eat."

"I cannot promise if you will see Bron, Sean, or Molly tomorrow though," Daniel shook his head. "Dress rehearsal, you know."

"Not Tris, either," Carolyn added. "Bronwyn has him on stage crew."

"Or Sig," Daniel said, pointedly. "He's been Bron's right hand man, assistant director, jack of all trades for the productions, lately."

Looking decidedly disgruntled, Zachary replied, "Humph. Well, if you don't mind, may we get on with this lesson? That way, your lady and your son can go on and eat, and perhaps that dog will stop staring at the kitchen like she's trying to conjure something."

"Who? Dakota?" Jon ruffled the dog's ears. "Doesn't matter if you fed her five minutes ago. She always looks like that." He laughed. "I think she is teaching her tricks to the cats. They act the same way. In the mornings, it's like a herd trampling through to the kitchen."

"But, it's a fair point. We do need to move ahead," the Captain said. "Come along, Zach. Let's experiment in the dining room... No, let's make it the wheel house." There was less to be ruined by spills in his office than the more formal area.

The two spirits vanished, and Carolyn shook her head.

"What is it, Mom?" Jon asked, as they started toward the kitchen.

"I'm not sure," Carolyn said with a sigh, "but I am glad your grandma isn't here to meet Zach."

"Why? You think she'd be scared of him?"

"No... Just the opposite, actually," she answered. "I think she would tell him to get over his attitude, and put him in a corner to think things out, like she had to do with me a few times when I was young."

As he opened the door for his mom, the boy reflected, "Well, that might be good for him. I can remember the Captain saying someone shoulda done that to Danny Shoemaker and Penny the Pill a long time ago."

"Oh, really? And when did he say that?"

Jon shrugged. "I didn't mark down the date, just some time when Candy and I came home from school and one of them had given each of us a hard time over nothing important, just to hassle us."

"I see. I thought maybe you meant recently."

"It could happen; they never grew up, but no… we were still just kids then. You know, sometimes I wish Tris had come up with a few creative twists on Danny Shoemaker's name."

"Why? Penny's are quite enough."

"Oh, just because I remember realizing a long time ago that Danny's real name was Daniel, and I thought it was rotten that he had the same name as the Captain, and they were nothing alike."

"That's certainly the truth," Carolyn emphatically agreed. "I do seem to recall Tris referring to Jane as _Troublemaker."_

"Yeah..." Jon grinned. "We loved that. Still do. Well, I guess if Sean can deal with the Callahan's having his first name, The Captain and I can live with Danny and Daniel." He moved over to the pantry to retrieve a box of crackers to go with the soup.

"As Shakespeare said; what's in a name?" Carolyn agreed, and then started laughing.

"What is it?" Jon asked, confused.

"Oh, I just remembered something from years ago... remember when Candy had her first crush?"

"Yeah, I do, but I think she might want to forget."

Carolyn frowned. "I'll have to find out how she feels about that one being in the book! Anyway, I don't know if I ever told you, but for a short while, Daniel was confused, and thought I was the one in love, not Candy."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. He even gave me a Waterford Crystal punch bowl and a set of Georgian silver as a gift to help outfit me on my journey on "new seas." I still have them, and wouldn't give them up for anything! Anyway, a little before that, I remember him asking, already confused, you see, what the name of the "man involved" was, and I said... let me see... I believe I said, "I think its Mark Helmore..." This confused Daniel even more, and he answered something like: "Think? You aren't sure? And I gave him the same answer… 'What's in a name'?"

After a second's thought, Jon grinned and countered, "Yeah… and as often as he changed name and faces when you two were dating, I bet there were times you weren't sure who you were going out with."

"Oh no..." Carolyn shook her head slightly. "...I always knew who he was. All I ever had to do was look into his eyes."

"Bet you forgot what to _call_ him in public at least once," the young man insisted.

"I may have stumbled a few times and started to say Daniel," Carolyn grinned. "I usually got as far as Da... and ended up saying _Darling._ It was a good substitute, and he never seemed to mind."

Her son just continued to grin as they sat down to eat.

XXX

The Captain joined his humans a couple of hours later for dessert.

"I wouldn't think you'd be in the mood for ice cream," Carolyn teased. "I noticed a box of Popsicles has vanished from the freezer."

"That seemed like a good food for a lesson with Zach," Daniel shrugged. "They are the right consistency to be both easy to go down, but a bit more complex than say, water or other pure liquid. What's more, no one here currently really likes them unless they are feeling poorly or have been seriously overheated."

"Amberly likes them just fine, if we scrape them off the stick into a Dixie Cup," Jonathan protested.

"We'll buy a fresh box; those were five months old. As I recall, Jess had a sudden craving during a visit, but after eating one, she lost her taste for them," the seaman replied.

"How did the lesson go?" Carolyn asked.

He sighed. "At the very least, Zach has learned some humility. And, I have greater respect than ever for Fontenot. I had to teach him how to hold the stick first, but then it only took three Popsicles for Zach to get the hang of things. After that, he managed to down some Melba toast. I left him practicing trancing."

"Was it this tough for you when you were a new ghost?" Jonathan asked.

"For the first few years, I must admit to being somewhat limited," Captain Gregg answered reluctantly. "Anger at the invasion of my home allowed me enough powers to do ghostly things, such as Zachary has been able to do. But, I found that frustrating and I did miss my Madeira. Sean came to visit quite often, and we were discussing how nice it would be if we could have just one more glass, so, we decided to try. When it worked, we experimented more, and became able enough to be of use to Grace Dashire when Dash's care taxed her stamina too much. After his death, we were able to guide him in the "how-to's," but he did want more, though until you all came into my afterlife, his efforts at being practically human seemed senseless to me."

Jon shook his head. "You know, it amazes me that you didn't figure out a lot sooner that if you were solid enough to eat and smoke cigars, you could be solid enough to touch people. After all, you did push me on the shoulders to get me out of the way of Joshua Albertson's mechanical Captain Gregg that was throwing all those pies that one time!"

For only a moment, Daniel seemed to pale, and the he touched the young man on one of his self-same shoulders. "Lad, I had no idea... that is... you realized I did that?"

"Sure. Mom's hand would've felt a lot… lighter than yours. Besides, you _were_ standing right behind me."

"It t'was me, lad, but... but... why didn't you say anything? Surely you knew I shouldn't have been able to do that? After all the trouble I had teaching you to tie knots when I couldn't touch you hands and guide you where to put your hands on the rope? I didn't even realize that I had done it myself, immediately..."

Screwing up his face in thought, Jon tried to recall his mental processes from so long ago. "I guess, it's just normal for most people _to_ touch, so it was easy to forget how important it was when you did it, even though you normally couldn't, or didn't."

"Well, _I_ wish you had mentioned it, Jonathan!" Carolyn grinned. "I know I wondered if maybe you could, Daniel, because when you gave me my shawl, you put in around me, and for a few moments, I knew I felt your hands rest on my shoulders. But like Jon said, it felt so natural, I didn't realize it at that moment, or I would have said something. It came later. All I could think then was being glad that I was there and Vanessa the fourth, or whatever she was, was _out _of Gull Cottage, and you really wanted it that way." She gave him a long look, and then smiled. "Do you think that part belongs in our novel, too?"

"As I was not fully aware of those reflexive touches until after the fact, perhaps it the way to work it in is to weave the thought in without overtly stating it, so that the readers realize what is happening along with the characters?"

"Hmm..." Carolyn said, "You mean like saying: _'Captain Edward Smythe rested his hands on her shoulders, saying: _"The past is a wonderful place to_ visit, but I wouldn't want to live there... For a long-term arrangement, I much prefer the present."?' _Then wait for the reader to pick up on it? Likewise with Jon and the pies? Like doling out clues in a murder mystery book?"

"Yes, and I may have one or two other instances to contribute later."

"We'll have to do some rewriting there, then..."

"Plus, maybe just make up a few instances, since you won't be sticking strictly to the _facts,"_ Jonathan added.

"You have a good point, but we don't want to clobber the reader over the head with hints, either," Daniel nodded. "After all, I didn't get good at it until after I blundered and sent you all away and Claymore managed to find you and get you back."

"You're going to take it that far? Cool!" Jon exclaimed. "It would make a great ending... to a novel, or a movie, even."

"We haven't set a cut-off point on our time-line, yet," Carolyn replied. "And, I'm really not sure I want it turned into a movie. Hollywood can make a complete hash of a book."

Jon shook his head. "Not if the two of you write the screenplay, and/or set it up so that you get final approval. Lots of writers do that." He scratched his head. "Though, maybe a TV show would be better..."

With a laugh, the Captain suggested, "Let's take it one step at a time, lad. It may well be that no one outside our family finds the story as fascinating as we do."

"Hey, with you two writing it, it can't miss!" Jon winked. "After all, it's a terrific story. And girls... women… will think it was romantic as anything. Not to sound like Claymore, but "romance sells." It'll be at the top of the charts in no time… Mark my words."

"If you predict correctly, don't let Claymore know or he might try to harness your ability," the ghost warned, but in a teasing tone.

"Okay," the boy shrugged. "So what's on for this evening?"

"I believe," the ghost said somewhat sheepishly, "that Blackie did assign some 'homework' for tomorrow night, and I must confess, I never got around to completing it. Even though there is no penalty for failure, I will, sometimes between now and then, see to it."

"I think mine is done, but I'd like to give it a once over," Carolyn added. "Other than that, I was thinking about a walk with the 'animules,' and I suppose we could get in a little more time on the book..."

"But there is no sense breaking our backs, either, my dear," Daniel cut in. "It might be nice to just relax a bit, too and not _do_ anything. Except I will join you in that walk, if you don't mind!"

"I'd mind more if you did not!"

"Good," Daniel smiled complacently, "And what of you, Jon?"

"Dunno, really. I was wondering if you want me to keep Zach company. Or, I could introduce him around? If I could have the car. I don't pop. Bree hasn't met him, has she? And who else hasn't?"

"Martha and Ed, Claymore, Lynne, Barnaby, Blackie," Mrs. Gregg listed. "Jenny and Dave, but you can't drive that far!"

"I don't even know if Zach could _pop _that far!" Jon laughed.

"Zach can't pop where?" the ghost asked, materializing.

"Australia," Daniel replied.

"Why would I want to go to Australia? Unless you are tossing me out? Am I that hopeless a specimen?"

Smiling, Carolyn explained.

"Ah, I see," Zach nodded. "So now your question is what to do with me this evening? I have an idea… we could go watch Bronwyn rehearse."

"I… er... I don't think that's a good plan..." Jon stuttered. "She's kinda uptight about that sorta thing, and… well, Sean and Molly are at least _sorta_ nervous. Aren't they?"

"A bit," Carolyn hedged. "Daniel?"

"I do remember her saying she didn't appreciate outsiders looking in. That reminds me… you won't be able to meet Ed and Martha tonight. They'll be at the theater. Ed's on crew and doubling for Sean playing the saxophone in one number, _When the Kids Get Married_ and Martha is playing the piano, as usual."

"Who's handling the violin on that song?" Carolyn asked.

"Molly's doing it herself. She did dabble a bit with other musical instruments besides the piano during her lifetime, and Bron said she can play as well as she needs for the number. She doesn't have to be Jascha Heifetz."

"I never knew that," his wife marveled.

"She's a woman of many talents," Daniel grinned. "Just like you, darling."

"So... Maybe we can go see Bree?" Jon asked, "Unless she has a date."

His parents looked at each other. "It's not our place to monitor her social life," the Captain grinned.

"Well, it would be nice if you and Bree could meet, Zach," Jon added, "Since she knows other actors, and everything. She might be able to help you out, there."

"Why don't you give her a call?" Carolyn suggested. "At worst, you'll find her not home, busy, or just not in the mood for company."

"She won't be at the theater, helping Bronwyn?" Zach inquired.

"Her interest is more in the business end of things," the Captain answered. "After studying drama, she discovered her talents lay more in managing it than creating it." Although, if the young women in town who felt they had more right to Blackwood's affection continued to needle her, that could change in an interesting way.

END CHAPTER SIX 


	8. Chapter 7

Still don't own GAMM – or Michael and Agnes

I Do! I Do! I Don't!

Mary and Amanda

CHAPTER SEVEN

Jonathan lucked out and Bree was home, though like his parents, engaged in Bible study. If she was going to date, or non-date, or sorta date, the pastor, she felt obligated to keep up with the lessons. Besides, she could tell it annoyed the biddies when she knew the answers. That was a bonus.

It was a short ride to the "Crazy Cottage," as the house had been forever dubbed, thanks to Daniel's creative advertising during the Muirs' early days in Schooner Bay. Over soft drinks, Bree got acquainted with the new ghost. Eventually, talk turned toward Bronwyn and Siegfried.

"They do seem to care for each other," the young woman pointed out.

"We were married! We almost grew up together," Zach protested, "and Matthews was just a… summer romance. They hardly knew each other! If he really and truly cared, why didn't he try to find her again?"

Bree sighed and took a sip of her Diet Coke. She had read enough of the histories to realize that soul-mates being separated was a prepossessing issue for this family. In fact, a guy trying to break up with you was more an indication that he was bonkers about you than not. But, she really didn't feel like it was her place to get into that. Not with Zachary, to be sure. Part of what he said struck a nerve though. She had been wondering lately, how _long_ it took to know if you were in love...

"Look, I'm no expert on romance, but it seems to me that there's no time and date stamp on love," she went on. "You can know someone forever and not be anywhere close to being in love. Then, you can meet someone and know, if not at first sight, in fairly short order that you've found… the right one. You just… _click._ Maybe they _clicked."_

"Then, why aren't they married now? Or can ghosts not marry other ghosts? I wasn't clear on all the legalities and wherefores in that paper of Pierce's," he frowned.

"I suppose they can," she mused. "Don't see why not. Sean and Molly reaffirmed their vows. But, Bron and Sean do have a lot of catching up to do… making sure they haven't changed too much in the last century."

"Which of them said that? Bronwyn or Sig?"

"Neither, exactly. It's more of an impression I get from being around them."

"And what you did... not giving her Sig's note didn't help any," Jon put in. "They both labored under the wrong delusion for a century. My psychology teacher told us that the damage your own mind does to you is worse than almost anything a person can do. Those two spent over a hundred years wondering what the heck happened, and letting all sorts of "what if's" cloud their brain, and... fester in their heart."

Zach's face turned stormy. "We _were _happy!"

"Are you sure of that?" Bree asked. "How could you be when you knew your marriage was based on a lie? You know, Blackie and I were talking the other night. He does pre-marital classes along with Bible Study and a zillion other things, and he told me he was tired of the common perception of marriage being a fifty-fifty relationship."

"What's wrong with that?" Zach sulked. "Sounds fair to me."

The young woman shook her head. "Nope... marriage has to be a _hundred-hundred_ percent relationship, or it is doomed to never be as much as it could be. I don't see how yours was; it was based on an untruth."

_"I never lied!"_

"No, but you withheld; the commission of a lie by omission."

"I was simply… if she had ever asked me if Siegfried had left a letter for her, I… I might have, probably would have, told her that yes, he did."

"Oh, come on!" Jon guffawed. "And what are the chances of her asking that when by you hiding the letter, or throwing it in the fire, or whatever it was you did with it, it led her to believe that he had changed his mind and was just dumping her?"

"If she thought he would do that, then she obviously didn't know him as well as you all seem to think, proving my point that their connection was simply an adolescent fancy."

Bree's eyes shot fire. "They had only known each other for that summer, and _you_ didn't give her a chance to think anything else! You stole from her! Both the note and a chance to know what _might_ have been. One of these days, I hope you understand that what you did wasn't right. I'm not surprised she doesn't want anything to do with you! You betrayed her, and maybe one of these days you will realize that. In the meantime, why don't you give her a break?"

"By doing what?" he asked, starting to rise from his chair.

"Like the old adage says, if you love someone, release them. If they do not come back, it was not meant to be; if they return, love them forever. If you can't let her go, then you don't love her, and have no business being with her," the pert Englishwoman declared.

Under his breath, Jon murmured, "Yeah, you can tell she's hanging around Blackie."

"Blackwood is better company than _one_ of the people visiting me at the moment whose name is _not_ Jonathan Muir," Bree growled. "You'll have to excuse me now, Jon." Blackie and I do have a... _appointment_ with him in about forty-five minutes for coffee, and I would like a chance to get a few other things done and..." She glanced at the ghost. "...Regroup, a little."

Looking puzzled, Zach asked, "Regroup?"

"Regroup," she nodded. "I am angry right now, and I need to collect myself before I go anywhere. I have no intention of taking any frustration I may be feeling at the moment and directing it at Blackie. He doesn't deserve that."

Interest flared in Zach's eyes. "I'd like to meet this paragon."

"He's not a "paragon." He's a just and good man. If you want to meet him, talk to Daniel or Carolyn. But I can assure you, this evening he is already occupied." The words "with me" were added without saying them aloud. She rose from her seat. Although Blackie would only be there less than an hour, probably, and was just coming over to take a mental break after making his weekly visits to the ill in his flock, she wanted to be in a decent mood by the time he arrived. "Good evening, gentlemen." The acid look she tossed at the actor made it clear she only was truly applying the term to one of them, and it _wasn't_ him.

"Uh, yeah, I guess we ought to get going..." Jon flashed the Englishwoman a look of either apology or desperation. I guess we could go to town... I can introduce you to... someone should be home, right, Bree?"

"I don't know who _in the family_ is," she replied pointedly.

"That's what I meant, not just any someone," the boy protested.

"I'm not sure who has any time free at the moment," Bree frowned, unwilling to sic Zach on any family member. "Ed and Martha are at the theater, I think. Barnaby, I believe, is teaching. I'm sure Lynne and Uncle Charlie are likely occupied. Jess and Adam are too far away and I am sure Abby is asleep by now; besides, they like some warning before a visit. Bron's at the theater, too, and Sig, and probably Tris, but I don't think you want to go there."

"Barnaby's teaching? But, it's summer," Jon protested.

"Summer school," Bree replied briefly. "Not lots of students, but they need the help. Claymore asked for volunteers and he did. _Some_ people here always manage to find something useful, constructive and interesting to do with their time."

"Yeah, but at this hour?" Jonathan glanced at the clock. "Night school?"

"No, days. But he still has papers to grade and he is working on his book, you know."

"Another writer?" Zach essayed.

"Yes. His first. And he mentioned to me he might have an idea, finally. Personally I would hate to interrupt him if he is on a roll."

"I guess we'll just head home," Jonathan decided aloud.

"That could be best," Bree nodded. "There's always tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow creeps..." Zach began to quote.

"Right. Thanks for putting up with us, Bree," Jonathan cut him off.

"You're welcome... Jon."

"Ah, yes, dear lady, Zach's smile was forced. "It was indeed..."

_"Interesting,"_ she smiled thinly.

"Uh, yeah..." Jon blushed, knowing full well the different connotations the word "interesting" had with his family and extended family, but Zach didn't get it.

"And when might I expect to see you again?" he inquired.

"Word of advice, ducks," she remarked, "if you want to get one girl back, don't go flirting with another one."

The ghost flickered for a moment. "Yes, quite," he nodded. "Jon, if you don't mind, I think I will find my own way back to Gull Cottage. You don't, do you?"

What could he say? Jonathan wondered if his parents would be upset, but he felt he had no choice but to nod and say, "Okay, but… er… be careful."

"Oh, I will. Careful is part of my nature." On that note, Zach popped out.

"Careful?" Bree snorted. "Calculating is more like it." She looked ruefully at her remaining guest. "Forgive me if I turned rude, but I find his manipulativeness and refusal to see that he was, and is, wrong extremely annoying."

Jon nodded. "Mom drummed it into out heads at a young age that a lie is a lie is a lie… I'll have to tell you of a stunt that Candy and I pulled once, sometime. Boy! Did we get in trouble! And worse than that, we both realized how disappointed she and the Captain were in both of us. I hope there is a way soon for Zach to figure it out... before he messes things up for Sig and Bron, and well, everything."

"Me, too," she nodded.

XXX

Fortunately, rehearsal was going well, for the most part at least. Everyone who was supposed to be at the theater was there: the leads, Sean and Molly O'Casey, Martha at piano; Michael Post, whose broken arm had finally healed, was playing backup percussion alongside her. Ed Peavey was, as Daniel had mentioned, playing saxophone for Sean on the _When the Kids Get Married number,_ when it was supposed to be the ghost playing the instrument, and doing crew with Millie Applegate. Norrie Coolidge was running the spotlight. Tristan was operating the turntable that held the bed, and a few other backstage things, and Siegfried was there mostly in a supportive role for Bronwyn, and to be general gopher, but he didn't mind a bit.

"Okay, all..." Bron said, clapping her hands. "I'd like to pick it up with the fight."

The O'Casey's took their places in the wings, and a few moments later, Molly marched angrily into the bedroom that was center stage, dropped her purse on the setee', threw her ermine stole on the bed and sat at the dressing table. Sean, playing Michael, entered a moment later, and, striding toward the bed, lifted the fur stole with his cane, causing it to slide to the floor. Tossing his top hat on the bed instead, he started to change into his nightclothes.

"Wait! Cut!" Bron shouted. "Sean, you forgot to look pleased with yourself. You are angry with Agnes/Molly, and you know tossing her fur on the floor is going to irritate her even more, and you don't care."

"I'm sorry, Bron," the Irishman shook his head. "I keep forgetting that, because... I guess because I can't picture a gentleman deliberately trying to make his lady angry."

She smiled a little at that. "You're a treasure, Sean. However, pretend to be less of a gentleman than you are, just for a bit. Not _all _men are so considerate."

Sean gave her a look, knowing full well what... and who… she was referring to. "Should we start over?"

"Yes, I think that's a good idea."

The actors made their entrance again, this time to Bron's satisfaction. The scene continued with "Agnes and Michael" arguing and "Michael" admitting to an ongoing affair he was having with a younger woman. "You drove me into another woman's arms," Sean declared, and went on to say that a man can "outgrow" his wife. "It's not my fault I am so irresistible," he added, but Bron stopped him again. "You don't sound like you mean that, Sean."

"'Tis even harder to imagine cheating on Molly!"

"I know," Bron sighed. "That's because _you_ are an honorable gentleman, but trust me, it happens." Suddenly there was a prickle in the air and a cold shiver ran up her back, and Bron turned toward the back of the theater where the entrance was. "Who's there?"

Mystified, all the mortals looked around. Suspecting something spectral was up, Martha answered on behalf of everyone. "No one's here, Bronwyn, 'cept us chickens. Maybe T.J. is poking around?"

"It's not T.J." Bron almost growled. "He's in my apartment. Asleep, most likely... Who's back there, I say?" A tall figure seemed to appear out of the darkness. Not sure if anyone else could see him, Bronwyn could only grit her teeth and try to play things cool, but it was taking every ounce of her acting talent.

"Hello, Bronni... Bronwyn," the baritone voice said. "Glad I found this place! So this is your little theater?"

Bronwyn's dark expressive eyes narrowed to slits.

"It's... not hers, exactly," Martha interjected, eyeing the handsome stranger. "It's Schooner Bay's... but Claymore owns it."

"Yeah..." Ed added. "Who are you?"

"Someone I once… dated..." Bronwyn answered hurriedly, her voice taut, as she tried to head off any claims of husband-ship Zach might make. "...Zachary Leland."

"That's right, a very old and _dear_ friend," Zach said, smugly. "I'm new to these parts, but heard you all were rehearsing tonight and thought I'd pop in for a bit."

"Rehearsals are closed," Sig answered, coming toward the taller man.

"Yes, I know," the ghost responded easily. "But, as I said, I am visiting here, and merely wanted to get a sneak peek. It _is_ possible I won't be able to stay until Thursday," he hinted, giving Bron another look.

"Finally, some good news," Tristan remarked easily.

"Tris, be nice," Molly hissed.

He did not look at all repentant.

For her part, Martha was completely torn. She had been briefed on the whole Zach situation and was sympathetic to Siegfried and Bronwyn's side. But, darn the man, why did he have to be a twin to her favorite movie idol, Errol Flynn? "Well, you can't get the full effect, just watching this."

"I don't mind if he wants to stay," Norrie said. "But, I'm not the one on stage."

"Then, I turn my plea to the good O'Caseys," Zach spoke again. "Dear Molly, Sean, surely you wouldn't object to one, lone observer? Indeed, it might be useful, even, to get you acclimated to the sensation of having an audience."

"They have performed before," Ed said. "They were in _My Fair Lady_ a couple of years back and then last autumn there was the Agatha Christie show, and they have even done _My Cup Runneth Over_ for our variety theater evening a few months ago."

"And, they usually have a solo or duet in church every week," Siegfried scowled. "So, they are very accustomed to having an audience."

"And, let's not forget, they did a show at the festival on St. Pat's Day," Tristan added. "In fact, they were so impressive that…"

"Hush, lad. We don't need to get puffed up hearing our resumes," Sean chided with a smile.

"It's a valid point; you two are pros and don't need to practice being seen," Bronwyn smiled smugly. Unsaid were the words: _So, get lost, Zach._

"We're almost done for the evening," Mike pointed out. "Standing around arguing is just gonna make it us run later, so could we just do one thing or the other and not waste time?"

"It'd take less time to just let me sit down in the back row and have a look than it would to debate the point," Zach entreated, turning his best smile on each of the women in turn. "Please?"

"Did you ever meet a fellow by the name of Wilkie?" Martha frowned.

"Can't say as I have, no. Why?"

"Oh, you just sounded like him for a second."

Bronwyn breathed an exasperated sigh. "Very well, but no kibitzing on my directing."

Zach looked wounded. "Would I do that?"

"Yes," Bron said, and started to turn toward the stage again. "You have before," she shot back icily.

"Only that once, and you _needed_ the help."

"I was doing just fine and you had no right to do it! Now, did you want to stay or not?"

Sig looked at Tris, and Tris at Sig, who shrugged.

"Okay, all, let's pick it up with Sean and _It's a Well-Known Fact."_

With a little hesitance, the actors did just that, Sean going into his solo that claimed _"A man is more attractive, the older that he grows, like a late October rose,"_ but that women, _"when they are approaching their 'matron station,' begin a certain process of, well, deterioration."_ Molly's character exited in disgust, and Sean finished the song, making a fast, but showy exit, like a matinee idol in all his glory.

"Excellent!" came Zach's voice from the back.

"I thought you promised to be quiet?" Bron snapped.

"I have been! I was merely saying how much I like this! It's excellent!"

"I don't really need your approval, Zach. I know it is," she dismissed him, and clapped her hands. Molly, you're up!"

The Irish lady came on stage, shot a hasty look toward Zach, then was able, thanks to the inspiration he provided, to call her darling Sean a _"silly, stupid, pompous, idiotic ass,"_ before unwrapping the gaudy contents of several shopping bags and belting out _Flaming Agnes._

Off-stage, Tris, who had seen where her eyes had gone and made the proper deductions, fought not to burst out laughing. Molly might not be as prone to temper fits as some ghosts, and was normally soft-spoken, but, when she did make a cutting point, she made it well. A moment later, she was winding up her song: _"Now she flames from night 'til early morning...while he slaves to raise the alimony! He must pay... to Flaming Agnes!"_ At that, Tris started to draw the curtain shut for the next scene, but at halfway closed, there was an audible "clunk," and the curtain rope slacked in his hands, and fell to the stage floor.

"What have you done now, Little Brother?" Siegfried snapped a second before anyone else could speak.

"I did nothing, it just happened," Tristan answered, staring at the coil of rope now on the floor. "Look," he added, holding it up. "All frayed at the end, see?"

"AGGGGG!!!" their director shouted. "I am going to _kill _Claymore! He told me after the last show it should be replaced! I thought he took care of it!"

"He mentioned to me that he thought you were, since you knew what you needed," Ed pointed out mildly.

Bron threw her hands up in the air.

"Mrs. Miles had this problem with him A _lot_ back when she was Mrs. Muir," Ed noted sagely. "He's not the best landlord around, except that he pretty much is the only one in Schooner Bay."

"I well remember those days," Martha huffed. _"Too well."_

"I thought old Clay was getting better," Tris said.

"Maybe he truly misunderstood?" Molly said gently. "He wants this theater to work out as much as anyone else."

"Not as much as _I_ do!" Bron retorted. There was a sob in her voice. "Why did this have to happen now?"

From the back of the theater, Zach started to move toward the stage to offer a bit of advice, but the sound of Siegfried Matthews' voice stopped him.

"Now, now, Bronwyn, love..." He put an arm around her shoulders, and drew her near to him, not quite a lovers' embrace, but closer than he ever had done in front of 'family,' let alone anyone else in Schooner Bay. "We can fix this, can't we, Tris?" he asked.

Tris gulped. The actions of his elder brother never ceased to amaze him. "I... I think so. I just need to get up there and splice the ends together... _later,"_ he added, aware of unknowing mortals in the area. "I'll do it after rehearsal, I promise. It won't take but the shake of a lamb's tail."

"There now, my dear… no problem. Tris and I will handle the curtain rope. Right now, we'll just work around it. Everything has been going splendidly..." He snapped his fingers. "But as long as we are stopped for a moment, I have a surprise for you... that is, everyone."

"That's not necessary," Bronwyn sniffed.

"I'm in the mood for a good surprise," Martha stated. "That _is_ the sort you mean? When Claymore would say "surprise," I knew it was time to head for the hills."

"Ha!" Sig laughed, finally removing his comforting arm from Bron's now much steadier shoulders. "I'll be back in a moment," he continued, heading toward the backstage area.

"Do you know what he's up to?" the thespian asked Tris, who was still looking bewildered.

Tris shook his head. "Not a clue."

"Here we are!" Sig was back, bearing a large Rubbermaid container and an oversized thermos.

"What's that?" Ed asked. "Where'd it come from?"

"Oh, I brought it..." Sig answered easily. "I was going to save it until actual intermission, but we seem to be at a good stopping point, even if it wasn't planned, so..." He popped the lid of the container as he spoke. "A little treat... cookies, and lemonade!"

"Not just _any_ cookies... Bron said slowly, "...but pumpkin gingerbread... my all time favorite in the whole world... I haven't had them in _ages!_ Rob, how did you know?"

"Our dear Ca... Daniel Miles isn't the only one who never forgets," he chuckled. "You told me, my dear! That summer a hun... ages ago. Don't you remember? We ran away from the troupe that afternoon, and found a street vendor selling them... darn near made ourselves sick, we did!" he grinned.

Without thinking, Bron threw her arms around the Englishman. "I _had_ forgotten! Thank you, Rob! So much!"

"I thought you'd like them, dear," Sig said, then added to the rest of the crew. "Go ahead. I brought them for everyone. You, too, he nodded shortly to Zach, who was still sitting out in the audience area. As she held on to Sig's hand, Bron reached for a cookie with the other and bit into one with a happy sigh. "Fantastic!" she beamed.

"These are _good!"_ Ed commented, reaching for another. "Martha, why didn't I get a sample of these this afternoon?"

The older woman rolled her eyes. "I didn't make them, Ed. But I would love to know who did. They're delicious."

"Scrumptious," Molly added.

"Nice," Zach agreed, chewing very carefully.

"Good thing Dash is nowhere to be seen," Tristan grinned. "But who _did_ make them? The new people running the bakery?"

"Perish the thought," Sig sniffed. "_I_made them."

_"You?"_ several voices chorused.

"But of course!" he retorted. "It's been a long time since I baked, though... they could a dash more vanilla."

"I didn't know you could cook... or bake," Tris stuttered.

"My dear brother, I did have to survive on our family farm for any number of years after you and your sister went out in to the world to make your fortunes," Sig winked. "And of course I learned a bit of something after Mum... died. Father, too."

"Hmm. Well, just don't make a custard pie. I still have visions of how horrid that was when Issy got sick and couldn't cook for a few days."

The older ghost shrugged. "That wasn't my forte."

Molly grinned. "I have to take Tris's word for that, but these are delicious. I would like the recipe! And of course just the idea that you thought of it is _wonderful."_

"Thank you, my dear."

"Lemonade is really much better than soda on vocal cords," Sean added. Not that he needed to worry about that, but still. "Which reminds me, Martha, my dear..." He leaned against the top of the upright piano, and helped himself to another cookie from the container on top of it. "Before we start again, would you mind awfully running through _My Cup Runneth Over_, here in front of the piano? There's one place my timing is a tad off, and I would rather do it here, than on stage. Molly?" The Irishman turned to his wife. "Care to join me?"

"Always," she smiled. "That is if I can get the cookies out of my mouth long enough!"

"Aye," Sean nodded. "'Tis hard, at that!"

Ten minutes later, with everyone sated with cookies and lemonade, Sean and Molly O'Casey ran through the song, stopping at the troublesome spots, working them through, and finally singing it through to the end, letter perfect:

_"In only a moment, we both will be old! We won't even notice the world turning cold! And so, in this moment, with sunlight above... My cup runneth over with love!"_

"Very good," Zach commented from his chair, back in the audience, where he had gone when Molly and Sean had started to sing. "I didn't know that song was from this show."

"Oh yes..." Sig answered him airily. "One of the main reasons I have wanted to see it done. It's a favorite one of mine. I would have loved to sing it, but Michael, unfortunately, just isn't my sort of role. Blasted shame, too, because I know so well what Michael is singing…" Without warning, he opened his mouth, and started to intone the words Sean had sung only moments before, while looking into Bronwyn's dark eyes. Martha picked up the tune on the piano immediately.

_"Sometimes in the evening when you do not see, I study the small things you do constantly. I memorize moments that I'm fondest of; my cup runneth over with love! In only a moment we both will be old... We won't even notice the world turning cold... And so in this moment with light from above; my cup runneth over with love..."_

The ghost stopped then, and the little group responded with a quiet round of applause.

Ed shook his head. "I keep forgettin' how well you can sing, Sig."

"If it weren't for the fact that I love performing this with my Molly, I daresay you two could have performed Michael and Agnes admirably," Sean coughed.

"But, there_ does _need to be chemistry in this show," Bronwyn answered. "Such as you two have. That is there, for us, yes, absolutely, but I can't sing a note."

"You have a lovely voice," Sig protested. "Its music to my ears... and it always will be."

"_You_ are prejudiced, methinks!" Bron laughed, a genuine smile coming to her face. Facing him, she gave the startled spirit a very enthusiastic kiss, and it only took a moment for Sig to return it in kind.

Nobody… spirit or human, saw their visitor leave.

XXX

As Carolyn and Daniel started out the door the next morning, heading into town to work at the paper and also carrying along their notes on the book in case there was time to put in a few licks on it, Jonathan asked, "Have you seen Zach this morning?"

The couple exchanged glances. "Come to think of it..." Carolyn mused.

"I knew things had been more pleasant for some reason," the Captain grinned. "Do you think he decided to leave?" For a moment, he was cheered by the thought and then another possibility hit him. "Blast. He might go back to... or try to go back to Devon's building. That won't do, but I really don't have time to run up to New York and check to make sure."

"Maybe he just got mad about something and is off sulking?" his wife suggested, choosing not to tack on: _like you did a time or two._

"Can you sense if he's close?" Jon wondered aloud. "Like the guys on _Star Trek _scan for life signs or alien technology?"

"It's not _quite _the same, but aye." Daniel calmed himself and let his mind rove. "He's still in the area," he reported, after a few seconds. "It'd take several minutes to determine exactly where, but it feels like he's just wandering aimlessly."

"Sulking," Carolyn nodded, affirming her earlier idea.

"Perhaps, or perhaps just thinking. He's faced quite a few challenges and changes, I have to admit," the Captain semi-agreed. "Right now, we need to go, unless you've acquired the ability to teleport, my dear."

"I wish," she grinned. "Let's set sail, Captain. There's not _that_ much to do at the paper today, so we can probably get a chapter or so in."

"But only if we cast off immediately."

XXX

Zach's rambling took him further afield than he intended. Seeing Bronwyn and that farmer of hers had been… highly disturbing. Suddenly, in the middle of the morning, he realized he did not know where he was. Panicking, the ghost reached out for some anchor — something or someone that felt familiar, no matter how slight. Finding a thread he dimly could recognize, he followed it until he reached a grand-looking home. Barely sparing the beautiful old place a glance, he sailed through the door and was greeted by a medium sized black dog yapping in protest at the sudden, uninvited entrance.

From the couch, its owner sat up and looked around blearily. "Huh? What's wrong, Beej?"

It took the spirit a second or two to remember who this man was; the Captain's son-in-law. What was his name again?

"Thom?" he asked as he materialized.

Thom blinked and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Zach? Why are you here?"

"I was ah… just… oh, bother, what's that modern word? Sight-seeing and found myself here. I realized there was someone about, so, I thought I'd… er… pop in for a chat," the actor extrapolated. "But isn't this a time most people are at work?"

"Yeah, but if you are a hospital employee, you work odd hours," Thom shrugged. "Tough to sleep in the bed at this hour, alone, though, so, I crashed on the couch." He looked around for something to say. "How's it going?"

"Oh, you know. It's…" For once, Zachary was at a loss for words. Sensing no hostility from this boy/man, he suddenly found himself being honest. "It's being something of a Hell, if you must know. I am _not _the best at my game, which is wholly a new experience, my… wife is angry with me, and that blasted Matthews is back in our lives."

"Believe it or not, I sorta empathize," Thom ruefully informed him. "You know Tristan, right? Well, he's not only Candy's first love, but probably her soul-mate, and for a variety of reasons, he felt obligated to leave her before they could get serious. Or so he thought. She was head over heels already. So was he, but he still vamoosed until she was safely wed. Not knowing all of that, just that she'd been nuts over the guy, I bided my time until I wouldn't be her rebound romance, and made my play."

"And succeeded, it seems."

"Yeah, but he came back, and I know they won't cheat, but I still know that they have feelings they're just controlling. And, she _does_ care about me, but there's love and there's _love."_

"I gather you _love_ her?" Zach guessed.

"Thought so, but then, I nearly died. Car wreck. Even got a taste of being one of you guys and was headed toward the light." Zach looked impressed. "But… there was this girl who came to me and said it wasn't time. She looked sad and promised to wait for me. I… if I got the chance, I could _love_ her, and I think that's what they feel. It doesn't make me love Candy less, but… it's hard to explain. It's something that can be kept in its place until the time is right. That's true for me, and I believe it of them, too."

"Hmm. I don't know if it's like that for Bronwyn and Siegfried, but apparently, I don't matter in their equation. You matter to the other brother's figuring, and to the girl's."

"Maybe," Thom sighed. "But I do love Candy, too, and all this hasn't been made easier, given the idea that we can't have kids. Not that you can't be a family with just us two, but... well... we both just assumed that was part of the deal. You get married to the one you love and you have kids... etcetera."

His unexpected visitor shuddered. "I _never_ wanted any, myself. Seemed to be entirely too much of a… burden, not to mention… the term _hassle_ comes to mind."

Thom gave him a look that was half-confused and half-irritated. "I think the benefits would outweigh the hassles, by a long shot. I know Candy has been unhappy about it all, and I think we're both too young to just give up... quite yet. I bet Bronwyn doesn't feel, or didn't feel, I guess, the way you do."

"She was utterly devoted to her career," Zach maintained.

"Did she say she wanted kids?"

Trying to recall, his brow puckered. "Perhaps the subject came up, but I pointed out the disadvantages, and we never spoke of it again."

"Maybe the only reason you _didn't_ is because in your day the guy had the say-so over that kind of stuff? Has she mentioned it since? I mean since you two ran into each other again?"

"I doubt we've spent an hour alone together since my re-entry into her… her… afterlife. And, those minutes are spent arguing. Really, it's not something we could discuss in front of others, and what point would there be? Ghosts can't… er… engender children, can we? Though, it seems my acumen with regard to my own kind is sadly deficient, so perhaps it would be possible. If it is, I do not think she'd want _mine,_ now. Unless, perhaps this is all a case of the lady doth protest too much?"

"You don't get it at all, Zach!" Thom shook his head. "Candy and I had the same problem… for about a day, and then I got in the wreck. See, we both wanted kids, or assumed it would happen, but we found out, kinda back to back, but not together, that due to medical reasons; she can't have kids, and that even if she could, we shouldn't because I carry an inherited blood disease, and fathering another child would be like... dooming it to a short life. Candy told me about her condition, the same day I was going to tell her about mine, and I made the mistake of looking relieved that she couldn't. She was furious, and we left for work on bad terms before I could say why. She spent the whole day thinking I didn't want kids, and then I got in the wreck."

"And your point is?"

"Candy was miserable assuming I didn't want her babies, not to mention the impression I might've given that what mattered so much to _her,_ didn't to me."

"Still, I_ could _be right about the protesting too strenuously," Zach insisted, but with less real conviction. "What reason had I to know our goals were not still the same?" He shook his head. "What _is_ it with those Matthews brothers?"

"They have... something," Thom shrugged. "And it's not just being a ghost."

"Hmph. Any suggestions on how to… win despite whatever _it_ is?"

Thom shook his head. "Not in the world. Sometimes I still wonder why Candy and I are together… I mean, other than the fact we do love each other, even if it isn't a soul-mate love. I guess we're living up to our promise, and as Blackie'd say, if God arranged for us to wed, there was a reason, so who are we to argue?"

"I don't think Bron wants to really sit down and listen to me."

"Well..." Thom frowned again. "I understand, kinda. She didn't have... or doesn't remember a great time with you, and you did lie about Sig. You know the note, and all that."

"Let me guess, your mother drummed into your head about the various types of lies and I did so by omission?" Zachary recited and Thom could almost hear the "la ti da dee dah" appended to the end of his world-weary sounding statement.

"Well, yeah," he winced, remembering a few punishments along the way from his single mom. "But she _was_ right."

"Look, in principle, that's fine, but what about the lies to avoid hurting someone? You would agree that when asked your opinion of your aunt's hideous bonnet she is proud of you don't say it's a fright?" Thom nodded warily. "That's what I was doing, in a manner of speaking. Farm life would have hurt Bronwyn, terribly. It's hard, grueling work with foul, swine, and cows all over the place. Who would want someone they loved to be subjected to that?"

"It isn't the same," Thom shook his head. "You can tell yourself that; that you did it for her, but basically, you lied for your personal gain. She should have been the one to decide, not you. You wanted... her. I heard you two didn't get married for another three years. Maybe that should have told you something?"

"How quickly did _you_ and Candy get together after Matthews the younger vamoosed?" Zach countered smugly.

"Over a year," Thom countered. "But I _didn't_ lie to Candy about myself or anything considering Tris, so that is nothing like the deal with you and Bron!"

"But, did you have any opportunity _to _lie about Tris? Did he leave a missive in your hands? Or any sort of message?"

"No, but that's not the point! You _did_ do that, and I think that is probably why Bron is so mad at you. You lied and then wooed and wed her, all while never saying: 'oh, by the way, the reason Sig never came to you is because his father died and he had to stay and take care of his little brother and sister.' All that responsibility for an eighteen-year-old kid. Even _he_ didn't ask her to stay with him… just come and say goodbye. You cheated her out of even that. Hell of a way to start a marriage, if you ask me. And you _are _sitting here talking to me about it, so yeah, I have the right to say what I think, which has got to stop because I need to get ready for work."

"They're turning out doctors so very _young_ these days?" Zach marveled. "Or, are you, perhaps, a genius?"

"I'm not a doctor. My _mother_ is a doctor. I'm a phlebotomist."

"I'm so sorry. I gather that's, forgive the indelicacy, incurable?"

Thom looked confused. "Is what incurable?"

"Ple — flea — that word you said."

"No... That isn't a disease. It's what I do. I draw blood from patients when it is needed. In hospitals, it's needed a lot in the course of a day."

"They still bleed people? I was under the impression medicine had advanced more." He looked utterly horrified.

"Uh, no," Thom made a face. "Medicine has gotten better since you were alive. When a person loses a lot of blood, you die, right? Well, doctors figured out a way for one person to give another person blood: it can even be taken from the donor and stored until it is needed. But not everyone has the same kind of blood. Every human being's blood can be typed, or classified, according to the presence or absence of certain markers, or antigens found on red blood cells and in the plasma that the human body recognizes as its own. If another blood type is introduced, your body's immune system recognizes it as foreign and attacks it, and it can kill you. The kind of blood found in humans has been given names: A, B, AB, and O. So, anyway, a person with **A** blood can't receive **B **blood. They could die. I'm the one that takes blood from patients when necessary, just a little bit, mind you, and gets it typed so there are no accidents or needless deaths."

"It all _looks_ the same," Zach shook his head. "You really must be a genius if you can discern such differences."

"It wasn't me," Thom shrugged. "Guy named Karl Lansteiner figured out the basics ages ago, but listen, I really do need to get going here."

"Oh, all right," the ghost pouted, "Seems like everyone is always running off, telling me off, or telling me to _be_ off."

"Yeah? Well, take a hint from that," Thom suggested.

"Uh, yes. Thank you for your time, sir," Zach said, and vanished.

"You're welcome," Thom automatically, if uncertainly, answered the air.

END CHAPTER SEVEN


	9. Chapter 8

**I Do! I Do! I Don't!**

Mary and Amanda

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

That evening, Zach faced a true dilemma; even ghosts can't be in two places at once. On one hand, he _did_ want to go to the theater and see the real dress rehearsal. However, he was curious about this Blackie fellow that people kept mentioning, but he would be at the Bible study, since he was leading it and was the pastor. If he chose the latter, Zach did not think he would go visibly. Getting kicked out of places or having people run off was starting to become wearisome, and invisibly was impossible. Surely _one_ ghost would sense his presence, even in that state. Thom's last comment was sticking in his mind rather uncomfortably as he paced through Gull Cottage with the dog and two cats monitoring him. Jonathan had gone off somewhere and the Greggs were still at their paper.

He stared at the photos arrayed here and there. Finally, after debating the ethics of it, he picked up some of the notes for the book and a few finished pages that had been left out and began reading, while trying to keep alert for the sound of the return of anyone who might object.

He gave up five minutes later. He was able to decipher only bits and pieces of what had to be Carolyn Gregg's notes: Surely these scrawls were not the Captain's handwriting! He put them back where he had found them carefully and perused the bookcases in the living room, but none of the titles struck his fancy.

Shaking his head, he wondered why things were not going smoothly. This was the first time his charm had been useless. _What has become of women? _he wondered silently. _In MY day, they knew their place. Bron's been hanging around these twentieth-century women too much! Not to mention, Siegfried Matthews! _"I never thought I'd see Bron again," he murmured. "And now that I have, she doesn't want anything to do with me! I only threw old Sig's note away for her own good. Well, it didn't do me any harm, but that's beside the point." _How can I get her to see that it was the right thing to do? _With a sigh, he sat down on the living room couch. _Maybe I can try trancing again._

After ten minutes, he got up to pace. It hadn't worked. Probably he had a mental block on learning something Matthews Junior invented. His eyes landed on a thick album of some sort. More pictures, he supposed, but it'd do to look at well as anything. Picking it up, he sank down on the couch once more. _Yes, scrapbook, _he noted. _There's Captain Gregg and his Missus... And aren't they dressed to the nines? Gregg does look better with a beard. Hmm. I didn't know ghosts could photograph! I can't tell just by looking who is and who isn't one of us! There's Sig and his baby brother standing on either side of the bride... Jess? Yes, that was her name. He looks as stodgy as ever... _He turned the page and found several pictures taken at a baseball game.

He realized he'd wasted his haunting years. The baseball pictures were followed by various shots of other family members he had met. He stopped for a moment at one that showed Sig sitting beside a very battered-looking Thom Avery. _Whew... _He blew out a breath, of sorts. _That road accident __had__ been a bad one!_

Then, there was what looked like a cast party set of photos. He wondered who the bloke was that was trying so hard to avoid the camera. Whoever it was had a dignity that indicated he would have a good stage presence. Then it the next shot, he saw Bron again... standing beside Sig, and obviously looking very happy. Blast! She practically glows! In another shot, Sig had an arm draped casually over her shoulder. _Not an embrace, quite, but... _He sighed. _These must have been taken after they figured out what I did,_ Zach thought.

Through dull eyes, he continued to thumb through the album; Christmas pictures were bright and happy. There were even more people there, a goofy, in the modern vernacular, seeming bloke and a blonde had joined the crew. Looked like there was another wedding of some sort not long after that holiday. Turning over another page or two he saw Bree, in two photos, one with Lord Dashire, and one with a group of men, who had the look of actors about them. _Could that be the acting troupe someone spoke of? _Turning another page, he saw Daniel Gregg and Carolyn and... Daniel in his _Daniel Miles_ identity... _How did he do that?_ and a tall leather-jacketed young man with poofy hair standing in front of a very sporty-looking automobile that had a large green shamrock on its hood. To the side, stood Bron and Siegfried again and _blast it, they were holding hands._

Yet, despite being puzzled and annoyed about different matters, he could not help but be amused when he saw Sig's kid brother standing between Thom's wife and another young woman, probably that Jenny, staring at the vehicle like he was dying, so to speak, of hunger and that the automobile was a loaf of fresh bread.

A few more pages of photos followed, and then there was one labeled "Mother's Day" that must have had every female in the family in it... including Bron! "She's not a mother," he grumbled, and turned the page once more, in a hurry, only to see a number of pictures taken of yet _another _child, and the proud parents, Adam and Jess, and then a large-sized shot of Bronwyn, Sig and a small baby labeled: The_ proud god-parents._

Sitting bolt upright, Zachary tried to grasp the implications. _Are they married? Engaged? God-parents normally were at least the latter,_ he thought. _If Bronwyn thought she was a bigamist — that could explain her hostility. But, surely someone would have said if either were the case? No… they aren't married. Sig surprised her with those blasted gingerbread cookies he made. He couldn't have done that if they were married._

XXX

Zach's mood of disquiet persisted and it was in this state that Daniel and Carolyn found him when they came home. They considered just ignoring this, but it simply wasn't in either of their natures to do so.

"Do you feel up to joining us at Bible study?" Carolyn asked.

"To be honest, I haven't decided. I am interested in seeing the full dress rehearsal, but I imagine Siegfried will be there," Zach confessed. "And, I am not sure that I feel up to seeing him and Bronwyn together. Yet..."

"You'd like to keep an eye on them," Daniel guessed. He knew the feeling, thinking of Harry, George, Blair Thompson, the first time he visited Gull Cottage and Sean Callahan the Fourth.

"Well, er… yes," Zach frowned. "How well attended are these studies? Will it be a… family affair?"

"Most of the family will be there, yes," the Captain nodded. "However, quite a few will be at the rehearsal, I am sure. And, it is not a strictly for our crew. Others will attend."

"Oh. If I do go, perhaps invisibly would be better. I'm not in the mood to come up with a background story to explain myself," his scowl deepened. "I was hoping for just your bunch to be there. It seems, upon reflection, that perhaps I've been a bit of a boor since my arrival. That is most out of character for me, but you must understand that normally, I'm at the top of my game. I can perform any role, and that's what I've been doing since my death. I believed ghosts were meant to be frightening, ergo, that's what I did, and did so quite well. Yet, now… it looks like I was wrong about that being the primary function of a ghost and I've been frittering away my afterlife. I hate that and loathe feeling so… so…"

"Less than you ought to be?" Daniel suggested.

"Yes. Not to mention, it's galling to see my wife with another man."

"You know, I _really_ don't think Bron considers herself married to you, anymore, and you might be irritating her further by saying that..." Carolyn pointed out gently. "...Whether Siegfried is in the picture or not." She frowned. "Without going into lots of details; this really isn't the time; you know I was married to another man before Daniel; Candy and Jonathan's father. I had been widowed for almost four years when I met Daniel, and we didn't have a... relationship in a physical sense for another two years or so after that, but I know if Bobby had showed up in my life as a spirit, even before Daniel and I were involved, that there is no way on _God's Green Earth_ I would consider myself even sort of married to him and would have been very upset if he suggested I was."

Zach rubbed his cleft chin thoughtfully. "Ah... all these ghosts around... did you ever see your husband… ah, former husband… again?"

"Yes. Many years later. Right before Daniel and I were married."

His gaze flicked to the Captain. "Did you and he have it out then? I can't imagine that he wouldn't try to fight for this lady."

"No, actually," Daniel answered, tugging his ear, "Though I would have, gladly. Robert showed up when I was away from Gull Cottage and otherwise occupied and he did not make himself known to me. He materialized right into our Master Cabin; but perhaps it would be better if Carolyn told you what happened."

With a slight smile, she briefly told Zach how Bobby had, on a special pass from Heaven; (she decided not to mention that she wasn't entirely sure it had happened actually) come to make peace with her for once and all so that her marriage would begin with all her past cleared. "He was as nice as he'd been since before we married, but he was still a bit of a jerk," she concluded.

Zach's eyebrows went up. _Like me?_ he almost seemed to ask, but then he recovered. "In what way?"

"Just his general attitude, a bit condescending and slightly arrogant," she answered.

"Has he behaved anything like I have?" Zach blurted out.

"Maybe somewhat," Carolyn admitted. "He made a wisecrack about me calling Jenny my daughter, asked a few questions about the kids, said something about us considering Adam, our lawyer a member of the family, and then seemed disinterested in my answers. Then he asked if he had come back to see me right after he died, would we have had a chance, since I seem to "like" ghosts."

Very seriously, the actor inquired, "And, what was the answer you gave?"

"I said something like... "not a prayer," and that we were too different… that our marriage was on very shaky ground, at best, when he died and that I wasn't the woman he left behind then and that he would have stood a better chance with his mistress, Cheryl, but I really don't want to go into any more of this."

Though the line about the mistress startled Zach somewhat, he did not allow it to show, merely nodded. "I never cheated on Bronwyn. Not once."

"That's something," Daniel nodded. "But... how should I say this? It's a bit hard to applaud you for that, since you were married to the lady and _supposed_ to be faithful. But I don't' think Bronwyn thinks you did... just that your marriage wasn't what it should have been. Who can tell? Maybe because in some way she sensed something? You lying about the note and coming between her and Sig? You'll never know."

"I simply wanted the best for her," Zach sighed tiredly.

"Really?" Carolyn raised an eyebrow. "So you did what you did solely for her welfare, and what you felt about her when you were a young, strong, twenty-something year-old male had _nothing_ to do with it?"

"I never claimed to be a saint; I'm sure it had something to do with it, but she did deserve better than raising chickens and hogs, working from sunrise to past sunset, and whatever else they do on farms. Her gifts would have been utterly wasted there."

"But it _should_ have been her decision to make," Daniel insisted. "Believe me I know that for a fact... on a personal level, so to speak."

"Oh?"

"Perhaps that story is best left for another time," Daniel pulled his earlobe again, and frowned. He didn't know this man so well as to start spilling _all _the family secrets. "We still need to eat something for supper, and there is Bible Study."

"And, I can't just pop," Carolyn agreed.

"And you don't want to tell me, right?" Zach asked point blank; there was a real sadness in his voice. "I understand."

"We really do need to be on time," Carolyn assured him. "So, have you decided whether or not you are coming with us, in any form?"

"It might be better than the theater," Daniel offered.

"Why? Because I seem to be able to do nothing but irritate my wi... that is, Bronwyn?"

"That and the studies do tend to be most interesting," the other ghost replied.

"But I couldn't just... show up, not knowing what is going on, could I? I haven't done the homework, and I'd be invisible anyway. I could just stay here. Maybe going to the theater isn't the wisest move I could make, though I would like to see the whole thing. The other night... I don't think Bron was handling things to well. She might be more open to some advice."

"Or, as Ed would say, then again, she might not," Carolyn contradicted him. "If she wants your thoughts, she'll ask for them. Otherwise, you'll only annoy her more."

"It doesn't feel like I can do anything right here," The ghost shook his head. "I should have stayed where I was, in Sleepy Hollow. I don't feel like I belong... anywhere."

"You just haven't found your niche," the Captain said. "And, it is not easy to adapt to a new life. But, you seem the sort of fellow to make the transition." Perhaps he was stretching his point a bit, but he couldn't have the bloke going back to where he came from and ruining things.

"Maybe," Zach sighed. "Nevertheless, about tonight… I don't think I will come. But I won't go to the theater. I believe I will stay here, if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself, but we do need to hurry along," Daniel shrugged.

"Staying here suits me, for now," The ghost shrugged back. "Now if you will excuse me, I think I'll retire... as much as possible anyway, to my room?"

"Of course," Carolyn nodded, and the ghost vanished. She turned to her husband. "Do you think we were too rough on him, Daniel? Blast... He does remind me of Bobby a bit. I couldn't help but say something!"

Kissing her gently, but firmly, Daniel shook his head. "My dear, denying the truth is what got him in trouble to begin with. Adding more falsehoods would only complicate matters further."

"Right," Carolyn nodded. "And I would be lying if I _didn't_ say something, but... What would you say to us talking to Blackie, quietly, after class tonight? Maybe he has idea or two. I mean, none of us have ever been in this situation before. The ghosts that have come to Schooner Bay are… family. You, Sean, Molly, Dash, Tris, Sig, Bron... everyone. Even Elroy. Zach is the first ghost that has come here that doesn't belong... quite."

"I wasn't aware that Jason, Paul, and so forth qualified as family." One elegant brow arched upward and Carolyn really wished she could manage that without twisting her face into a knot.

"Through Bree," she shrugged as they headed up the stairs to the Master Cabin. "Though, if they hadn't brought her, they wouldn't qualify. Jason might; he's the easiest to take, and Jim Brett isn't bad, but the rest are iffy."

"That's putting it kindly," Daniel grinned.

XXX

It had become traditional for the extended Gregg clan to linger after the rest of the Bible students had gone, partly because at least one of the resident brain-trusts had some point they wanted to continue debating and discussing, partly for more personal conversation. Even though the Farnons were still gone and five other family members were off at the rehearsal, tonight was no exception.

When it appeared that Bree's latest question had, if not been wholly answered, at least resolved enough for the present, and she had commented it was much easier when she could simply believe without thinking about things in depth, Daniel leaned forward. "Blackie, now I have a question." The young man looked at his watch; it was starting to turn late. "It shouldn't take very long, and it's not theological in nature. It's what to do about our latest… guest," the Captain answered his unsaid statement.

"Ah, Bron's ex… or whatever the heck he is... what _is_ he, by the way?"

"Home… sulking or brooding," was Carolyn's answer.

"No, not where… what. Is he a husband, estranged husband, or ex-husband?"

"Depends on who you ask," the Captain shook his head. "Bronwyn is vehement on the ex, Zach is ambiguously insistent on estranged. He's not sure of his status, but I believe, would dearly like it to be husband. Or, perhaps he just does not want to be the _jiltee."_

"And Siegfried? What does he say?"

"He's not happy," Carolyn sighed.

"Have you talked to him? Or has he punched out Zach already?"

"No, but I think he would _like_ to," Barnaby interjected, "From what I've heard."

"Martha told me he behaved admirably when Zach showed up at rehearsal last night," Jon added. "Course, I'd never punch anyone out around _her."_

"Her, meaning Martha or Bron?" Bree asked.

"Martha," Jon and Candy said in unison.

"Me either," Daniel grinned and then turned back to Blackie. "So what is to be done about this situation?"

"Why do I get the hard questions?" Blackie answered. "I haven't met the man yet."

"Comes with your job," Claymore replied, pushing his glasses up firmly on his face.

"And I suppose I don't get the rest of the night off?"

"I'm afraid not," Carolyn smiled.

Blackie frowned. "Those three… Bron, Zach, and Sig haven't asked for my views. Adam consulted me, but it sounds like Bronwyn took what I said to heart, and Zach just the opposite."

"No, but _we_ want to know," Daniel rumbled. "Something has to be done."

"Sounds like I need to talk to him, pastor to ghost."

"And say what?" Jon blurted out. "D'ya think you can talk Zach into signing the papers Adam drew up and he can beat it?"

Blackie shrugged. "Well, I've got Romans, where it talks about the wife is freed from her husband and is able to remarry upon his death. Which _should_ take care of the question, but if he brings up the O'Caseys, they did remarry. He and Bronwyn haven't, and she doesn't want to. However, since it was promised that he'd be resettled, he can't just beat it until that is fulfilled."

"Cant you guys _make_ him put his John Hancock on the legal thing and go?" Claymore asked. "You spooks outnumber him."

Daniel shook his head. "It is nigh on impossible to force a ghost, especially one who has not agreed to be one's…"

"…Vassal?" Dash suggested.

"Charlie, that's medieval," Lynne shook her head gently.

"So?"

"In any case, he has not agreed to anyone's authority, so there are few if any grounds to compel obedience."

"Oh..." Claymore nodded. "But you can tell Sean, Dash, Tris, and Elroy what to do because they served under you, what to do, and Carolyn because she is your wife and Candy, Jon and Jenny because they are like your kids? Cool."

"Claymore, Captain Dad does _not _order us around," Candy interjected.

"But he _could,_ right?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't," Daniel said. "I wouldn't do that... not in that way."

"Just offer a strong suggestion once in a while," Jonathan snorted. "I remember one time..."

"This isn't the moment for that, I don't think, Jon," the ghost frowned. "The question now is what can we do to... get things right and back to normal in Schooner Bay?"

"Before Sig goes bonkers," Lynne added. "He's holding it together, but I am afraid he is going to explode soon." She sighed. "I'd say I am hoping this will push him to telling Bron that he loves her, but she'd always have to wonder if he did it because he felt threatened, not out of purely genuine motives. And her 'always' is longer than an average woman's 'always'."

"Right," Bree nodded. "Jess told me a little about turning Adam down the first time he asked because she wanted it to be for the right reasons."

Barnaby, who had been very quiet, spoke up. "Far be it from me, but would everyone here say that Bron does have feelings… strong feelings for Sig, still? Maybe she is in the same boat; she can't make a good decision when pressured, either."

A moment of quiet while everyone gave his question due consideration ensued and then Carolyn remarked, "She plays it close to the vest. Maybe, she's too afraid of being hurt again to let anything show until she's certain of how _he_ feels? That could very well be it," she added softly. "I know how I felt... that is; how long it took me to feel like I could open up and truly trust myself in another relationship."

"Especially with a hundred and forty-something year-old sea captain?" Daniel asked, reaching for her hand.

"Yes. But your age had nothing to do with it."

"Ahem, I'm sensing a public display of affection coming on, so my vote is that we table this until I can call upon Zach in the morning," Blackie suggested.

"There's nothing wrong with showing the one you love that you love them!" Dash said, taking Lynne's hand in his. "And do you think Zach will listen to you?"

"I have no idea, but I _am_ a member of the clergy," Blackie winked. "I think that may give me an edge."

XXX

Bright and early Thursday morning, Blackie was on Gull Cottage's doorstep.

"Did you come to pick up your paper in person?" Jonathan asked as he opened the door.

"I'd have stayed in town for that," the pastor grinned. "I've already read this week's _Beacon… _perk of having the publisher staying in your guest room." He glanced around. "I assume paper business is where your parents are?"

"Yeah. Zach's watching TV, trying to learn about modern life."

"Not Martha's soaps, I hope," Blackie looked pained at the idea.

"Not this early. I think the news is on and then there are some game shows and/or talk shows."

"I fear he will not learn _much_ about modern life that way, but..." Blackie held out his hands helplessly.

"Yeah. But, it beats brooding," Jon shrugged. "I need to go on in to town to help out with getting the theater ready for tonight. Will you lock up when you leave?"

"Sure thing."

After the younger man left, Blackie ambled into the living room where Zach was flipping through channels, a look of patent disgust on his face. _"This_ is what is termed entertainment these days?"

Glancing at the screen, Blackie said, "No, that's news. Meant to inform and enlighten, though it often fails to. Perhaps I can do better. If you've a moment..."

"What do I have _other_ than time?"

"Ah, yes, well, I'm Blackie O'Ryan, the local pastor and a member of this family. We haven't met, but I thought I'd come by and remedy that."

The ghost looked up. "I've heard about you, supposed to be some sort of resident wise man, I get the impression. Bit young for that title, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't know that I'm any sort of solon or sage, but I have spent a great deal of time studying the Lord's Word, and that's supposed to help you get wisdom, and I'll admit that I knew what I wanted to do early on and dedicated myself to becoming that. But, I'm no expert. I do think I'm competent at my vocation."

"Okay, then. Tell me this: Am I barred from Heaven? Is that why I'm a ghost? Is being on Earth, neither truly alive nor dead a purgatory?"

"Presbyterians don't believe in that, and no, I don't think you're barred from Paradise. In fact, I have it on authority that ghost-hood does not mean you're not going to Heaven. You just aren't done with this side of it, yet. Until then, you're here. It's really not that awful."

"You've never been a feeble phantasm that no one likes," Zach pointed out in a surly tone.

"True, but you can fix that. At least the feeble part should be relatively easy," Blackie countered. "Becoming likable is a bit tougher, and you are not making it at all simple by insisting on tying Bronwyn to you when she wants to be free to pursue a second chance with Sig."

"She is my _wife! _Well, I think of her as such."

"You did precede her in death, yes? Not that it matters who was first, but Paul had something to say on this. _For the woman which hath a husband is bound by the law to her husband so long as he liveth; but if the husband be dead, she is loosed from the law of her husband. So then if, while her husband liveth, she be married to another man, she shall be called an adulteress: but if her husband be dead, she is free from that law; so that she is no adulteress, though she be married to another man."_ Blackie met the ghost's gaze. "I'd say that means Bronwyn is free of that promise, and so are you. You might be missing a soul-mate by trying to hold on to her."

"I'm not sure those who wrote the Bible were right about just everything," Zach grumbled. "More than one interpretation, at least." He paused. "What makes you think I am missing my soul-mate?" he continued. "Bron was the one I wanted to marry."

"I'll debate the subject of Biblical inaccuracy later, but for now, I have one question. Why?" Blackie asked, point blank.

"Well, she _is_ beautiful, talented, shares my passion for the stage, and we get… got on superbly."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Why else? What made you know that Bronwyn was the woman you wanted to spend your life… and now, afterlife with?"

"Never been in love, have you?" Zach asked sharply.

"I'm the one asking the questions here, not you," the pastor answered briefly. "Now, do it."

Rising, the specter began to pace. "It's not that easy. You don't just say because she is A, B, C, and not D, that makes her… Right."

"Quite true. Two points for you. But how did you feel toward her during the getting to know you time when you first met?"

Zach shook his head, trying to cast his mind back that far. "Intrigued, er… companionable. I enjoyed being with her."

"What else?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Just what I said. What made you realize when you met her that she was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with? Have a family with? Grow old with? What made you know she was the one you would cleave to for the rest of your life and do anything for, regardless what the cost?"

"I just… did."

The pastor shrugged. "That can happen, I suppose… The thunderbolt approach to love." He smiled. "And how did Bronwyn feel about you, back then?"

"She loved me. I know she did. Everything would have been just fine if Sig hadn't dropped into our lives. Low class, upstart farmer."

Blackie grinned. "And I suppose you weren't used to much competition for Bron... or any other lady for that matter."

"No... I mean, yes! You're confusing me."

"Not at all. I'm trying to help you clarify things."

"It doesn't seem like it from here."

"Maybe because I am making you think about what happened back then for the first time in a long time?"

"I have thought about it. I... always thought if maybe... if I ever ran across Bronwyn again on this side of the veil we could... more or less pick up where we left off when I died. I'm still surprised she doesn't want to... that she seems to dislike me so much... Sig or no Sig. He's interfering again. He's devious!"

"Isn't that what _you_ were?" Blackie asked, a tad shortly. "Look, I am trying not to take sides. I'm not supposed to do that. But I can't say I blame her when you didn't trust her to make her own judgments and possibly even her own mistakes."

"I trusted her! It was that farmer I didn't trust!"

"Then why did you hide the note?"

"You know she's got a good heart. She'd have felt obligated to go to him and give up all her dreams to make life easier on him."

"And the thought that she would be gone... that you would lose, had nothing to do with it? Come now. You cheated."

"If you love someone, you really don't want them to be tied up with someone else, away from you, now do you?"

"No..." Blackie paused and thought about Bree's comment some time back; wondering if her actors would change their minds about traveling without her. "...It isn't the ideal situation, but lying to her for the next ten years wasn't right either. It's like stealing a beautiful painting and locking it up in a closet. You have it, but it isn't giving you or anyone else any joy. Besides, you still don't know what she would have done, given her own choice."

Zach sighed. It was a long time before he spoke again. "I probably would have lost her, had I not done something."

"You might have," Blackie nodded. "But then, you might not. She could have just said goodbye to him and come back to you. After all, if she left, it would also have meant leaving the only sort of life she had ever known, and her parents, as well as you."

"I didn't have time to ponder all those factors."

"Maybe you should have. You wouldn't be in as much trouble now. It would be a whole different scenario if she knew what happened, made her choice to go with you, you died, she died and then ran into Sig. But you caused over a hundred years of hurt for both of them."

"I regret the pain, but not marrying her."

"I see. Win at all costs... is that it?"

"Love and war, you know."

"Hmm. All's fair in... I think whoever said that had a guilty conscience. And was it worth it? For five short years of marriage and considering how Bron feels about you now?"

"She's just in a pique and can't see that I was doing what was best. When she gets past it..."

"She's known what you did for almost a year. I think if she was going to "get over it," as you say, and go falling into your arms, she would have, by now."

"She must hold a grudge longer these days."

"Zach, it's not just a grudge. You lied to her when you destroyed Sig's note, you lived a lie for ten years, you even died without confessing it and let her live with it for a hundred years. And along with lying to her, you as good as said you didn't trust her to make a good decision."

"Did she tell you that?"

Blackie frowned. "No. She didn't have to. It's obvious from your actions."

"Oh, come on. You're a man of the cloth. You do counseling. She never talked to you about me? Come to see you in a professional capacity?"

Blackwood looked uncomfortable. "Whether or not she has is something I cannot discuss with_ anyone,_ and you are included in that category. I can neither, in good conscience affirm, or deny if she has, and certainly not what was discussed if there was a discussion. Furthermore, conversations between friends are private. Ergo, what she says to me in a non-professional capacity is also confidential."

"So, she has talked to you." Zach looked like he didn't know whether to be smug or not.

"What part of _I cannot_ and _will not tell you_ did you not comprehend?" Blackie had to use part of his mind to pray without ceasing for patience.

"Look, marriage is important to you church types, right?"

"I do believe in the sanctity of marriage, yes," Blackie sighed.

"Then, shouldn't you be supporting my efforts to salvage mine?" Zach tried to appeal to his logic.

"If I thought for one moment that she loved you and that you were the best match for Bronwyn, I would. But, I've seen her and Sig together. They did start off yelling at each other and being icy, thanks to you. But, that changed, and they seem to work. Why they aren't engaged or married is something I don't know, but I have faith they'll work things out in the right way."

"Could they have not committed because she still has feelings for _me_?" Zach sounded a little desperate.

"If anger counts, yes, and perhaps that is it. She needs to clear out all the rubble from the past before heading to the future. That makes sense," Blackie nodded.

As expected, the ghost did not look at all happy. "She got past her wrath for 'Rob,' so she might for _me_ as well."

"Yeah, but you see, Sig didn't actually _do_ anything."

"Exactly. He didn't come after her."

The battle for patience was lost.

"If he had, he'd have been a royal jerk who only cared about what he wanted. It would have meant abandoning not just the farm; if it'd only been the land, he could have sold it and kept going, but there were two kids who needed their brother, who had _no one_ else. Okay, yeah, both Tris and Isolde turned out to be fantastic people, but that doesn't change the fact that on top of losing his dad and his dreams, Sig felt like he'd been rejected by the woman he loved. It's a miracle he didn't turn into a bitter creep that inflicted emotional scars on those two children. Okay, so Bronwyn was happy for a while with you. She's moved on. It's time for you to. If you move back together, well and good, but if not…"

"...Even better?"

"Your words, not mine. But, if I were thinking about marriage and looking for an example of good relationships to compare with my situation and what I wanted for the future, trust me, I wouldn't pick yours and hers as my role model. No union begun on deception has ever brought lasting joy for the people involved." He rose to his feet. "Just think about it."

"I will," Zach grumbled. "I don't know why nobody can see _my_ side of this, though!"

"Oh, we see it. We just don't like it, or agree with it. Now, I really do need to go..."

"It's not late. What do you have to do before Sunday?"

"Being a pastor is a job that occupies seven days a week and every hour of those days," Blackie explained. "Moreover, I don't go up to the pulpit and wait for some angel to beam down the sermon straight into my head that morning. Finally, I have a date for the show tonight and want to have time to get some work done and get ready for it."

"I see... I guess I never thought about that. Or that pastors date, for that matter! Does she know about...?"

"We're human. Long as we're not part of a denomination that requires celibacy and we keep to Biblical standards of premarital relationships, then it's perfectly all right. And, yes. Bree."

The ghost gave a low whistle. "Great-great whatever of Lord Dashire? Not bad, my boy. She's got good connections, and she's not bad to look at. You could do worse. That one has a bit of a temper though, but then, so did Bron. You get married and you'll show her who is boss."

"I strongly suspect it would be her," Blackie replied, but did not sound displeased. "And, I don't care to whom she is connected, though her coming in with knowledge of ghosts is handy."

"I can see that," Zach nodded. "But surely you are wrong! Background and connections are everything! Like Bronwyn, in my time. Her father owned the acting troupe. I knew I… we… would never want for anything. It would have been her legacy so to speak, if..."

"If you hadn't died first," Blackie interjected.

"Yes, quite, but it is rather gauche to mention that."

"I don't think you have been exactly the model of diplomacy," the pastor answered as he headed toward the foyer, Zach following him.

"I didn't know the Golden Rule was "do unto others _as_ they've done unto you"."

"It's _not,"_ Blackie sighed, "But your general attitude is not making you very likeable. You've been a bit on the gauche side yourself."

Zach shrugged. "It is rather… disconcerting to find that instead of being a star, one is the weakest of ghosts and the woman that you were married to would like to exorcize you. I haven't been at such a disadvantage in over a century, and that is most uncomfortable, to be mild about it."

Blackie moved to open the front door. "Everyone is at a disadvantage at some time in their life, or in the case of the crew I hang out with, afterlife. But you're sulking. And quite frankly, I don't think you think before you speak how your words hit another person. You know, I thought my dear cousin held the prize for times he has put his foot in his mouth, but you, sir, have doubled his efforts."

Zach's jaw hardened and he nearly made a crack about his cousin ought to empathize, seeing as how they both had Matthews problems, but for once, he held his tongue.

"I'm here," he finally said. "Once more, I was _brought_ here. Don't I have any rights?"

"Yes, but being offensive isn't one of them."

"Nobody has ever called me offensive before," Zach said quietly.

"Great, you've had a new experience and I _do_ need to go," Blackie stated emphatically. "But... Zach?"

"Yes?"

"You have some more time by yourself today, before the show opens tonight. Don't waste it. Sit down and think. Try being honest with yourself; what you want, and what you want for Bronwyn, and even Sig. You're all involved here, and not everything is all about Zach."

The ghost didn't know what to say to that. Besides, he doubted very much that telling Blackie that what he wanted for Sig was a bloody nose, at the minimum, would go over well.

"I'll think about things," he mumbled, and with that, Blackwood was out the door and walking down the flagstone walk, pausing only to admire the tall monkey-puzzle tree in the front yard.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**


	10. Chapter 9

**I Do! I Do! I Don't!**

By Mary and Amanda

_Still don't own any of the original characters, darn it!_

**CHAPTER NINE**

The rest of the day was, mostly at least, quiet. Zach did have the good sense to avoid his former wife, who was on pins and needles making sure all the last minute general stuff got done.

Bronwyn had sent her cast and crew home at one in the afternoon, saying too much rehearsing was as bad as too little and that the show, as far as she was concerned was "frozen," as in, no more changes in any way, shape or form. Molly and Sean had given her a grateful look and headed home to recharge, Michael Post and Jon took off for the bowling alley to relax in their own way, and Norrie headed back to his restaurant. When only Tris and Sig remained, Bron turned to the brothers.

"Thank you for everything today, Rob, Tris… I think I am going to go power down for a while, too. It's been a wearing week."

"I couldn't agree more," Tris sighed.

"Me either," Siegfried echoed. "My dear, are you sure there is nothing else I can do to help you? Name it, and it is yours. I was thinking, maybe there is time to replace all the gel lights... and the one in the follow-spot. Oh, and I meant to call Charles Schaffer in to tune the piano..."

Almost laughing, Bronwyn held up a hand. "No, dear man, no. You need to relax much more than any of those things need to be done. Besides, I think the piano not being perfect fits in with this show better, but thank you."

Silently, Sig took first her raised hand in his and then the other one, and kissed the tops of both. "No, thank _you,_ my dear."

Bronwyn flushed and then pecked Siegfried on the cheek before glancing at Tris. "You need rest, also. You've worked hard."

The younger ghost gave a slight bow. "I try hard, anyway. But the kudos should go to Sean, Molly, and you. Without you three, there would be no show at all." He grinned. "And then where would we be? Old Clay would be thinking up some other scheme. The theater and you were two of his best ideas, by far."

"Thank you. I suspect I'm fortunate that he hasn't been here 'helping' me," Bronwyn smirked.

"Harder with a two person play?" Sig mused. "I wonder what the royalties would run on a one _man show, like "Abe Lincoln, Tonight, _or_ Give 'Em Hell, Harry? _It might be worth it to do another small cast."

"Or _Sleuth," _Tris added. "That's got a cast of six, I think." He winked at the actress.

"And were you two planning on auditioning for any of them?" Bron asked. "I rather like the idea of seeing you both on stage again."

The Matthews brothers, obviously startled, exchanged looks.

"I never considered it," Siegfried replied. "And, I do not think Tris did either."

"If it entered my mind, it didn't tell me," he agreed.

"Maybe it should," Bron smiled, and gave them each another kiss on the cheek. "It's not fair to dangle great plays like that in front of me and then not offer your acting services."

With that, she was gone.

"Where are you off to, now? Back to Lynne's office?" Tristan asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"No, she said she'd have things covered for the rest of today, so I am not expected. Perhaps I'll go for a ride. Granted, with summer here, there are fewer owners that fall into the absentee category and quite a few of the steeds have been shipped to various vacation homes for the next few weeks. However, there are still the ones kept on hand for the residents of Schooner Bay and the surrounding areas to lease." Siegfried rocked on his heels.

"Need a hand?"

"I do not need one, but it would be welcome."

"Let's go then," Tris grinned.

XXX

Ninety minutes later, the two brothers worked in companionable silence as they groomed their now sweaty mounts. Finally, the younger man ventured to say, "I'm amazed, actually, Sig, at how calmly you're taking... everything with Zachary, and all." He cleared his throat needlessly. "You know, you did challenge Devon, thinking he was the Captain, to a duel for flirting; but Zach… I thought you'd be more worried… or upset."

"I'm mostly concerned that we'll never get _rid_ of him," Siegfried snorted, causing the horse he was working on to give him a sideways glance.

"He is utterly annoying, even without the Bronwyn factor," his brother agreed. "Maybe he could haunt Mrs. Captain's Aunt Batty? They'd make a good pair."

"Or completely dreadful," Sig laughed.

"True. You really aren't concerned about losing her?" Tristan probed intently. In his darker moments, the ghost had to admit to being jealous of Thom, but he had learned enough discipline to keep from going there except at rare, depressed times. _Surely Siegfried would be experiencing some of that same angst?_

The older man considered the question, and then let out a sigh. "Well, the situation with Devon was entirely different; I was outraged at the notion of "Daniel" violating his wedding vows and involving Bronwyn in such an outrageous sin, not to mention breaking the heart of another good lady. In this instance, Zachary seems to have lost much of the flippant charm he _reeked_ of when Bronwyn and I were younger, and she appears to have lost her blinders with respect to him. She has matured, he has not." Siegfried shrugged. "What's more, I do have _you_ for inspiration, Little Brother."

The shock of that cut off Tristan's usual protest at the label. "Beg pardon?"

Siegfried smiled. "I know how difficult it must be at times for you, but you not only manage to remain friends with the woman you love, but let go of for noble enough reasons, but also have a friendly relationship with her husband… A genuine one, not merely superficial. I doubt I could manage so much as a game of _chess _with Zachary."

"Thank you, brother. But I do think you held your temper well the other night when he popped in on rehearsal. Those cookies were a stroke of genius, and they even tasted good."

"Should I be complimented or insulted?" Siegfried wondered.

"Take it as a compliment. Baking and cooking are two different things."

"But?"

"But nothing. I just know it was a kind and thoughtful gesture, and natural... I mean, you did it before Zach showed up to make Bron tense, and it was obvious she loved them."

Siegfried shrugged, discomforted by the praise. "She was nervous before his arrival, you know. And, the way she smiled when we first discovered them so many years ago was a distinct memory."

"Cookies?" Tris blinked. "I didn't think they made anyone but Dash light up."

"Oh, I think it was the relaxation of the day, not so much the cookies. But, they were part of it."

Tris shook his head. "I don't think Zach ever made her cookies. Or for that matter a sandwich. He doesn't strike me as ever being the type that would help his lady fair — and do what you do naturally for Bron — what Dash would do for Lynne or certainly the Captain for his lady Carolyn."

"Adam for Jess, even. One need not be a ghost to be helpful," Siegfried pointed out.

"Exactly, but I don't think Zach ever figured that out. Another point or two in your favor, brother. But I... I guess I really wanted to tell you that I _don't_ think you have anything to worry about on Bron's account. It isn't whether Bron is thinking about going with Zach, or marrying him, or re-marrying him. The problem is what to _do_ with the fellow! I really can't picture him hanging out in Schooner Bay and being a part of our lives — but we can't exorcize him."

"Largely because that is ineffective against ghosts, unless they are simply so bewildered or annoyed that they leave of their own accord," Siegfried agreed. Pursing his lips, he added, "It was the latter in my case. It's highly insulting to have someone come and wave incense and make funny noises trying to get you to go away."

"Especially when you were only keeping a promise..." Tris said softly. "You know, Sig, I _am_ glad you came to Schooner Bay. Like Blackie says, everything happens for a reason, and if you weren't here, I doubt very much if Bron would be, and we would be stuck with old Clay as a director."

"Or have no theater at all?" Siegfried suggested.

"Oh, it's been here since 1968," Tris shook his head. "But lying fallow, for the most part. The Elks used it, and there was an occasional meeting, but nothing elaborate. Only really come to life in the last few years, and Bron has _really_ made it work. There's only one thing that makes me rather sad..." he added thoughtfully.

"And that would be?"

"Bron's so creative… and has infinite patience, even with Claymore. It rather makes me wonder what kind of surrogate mother/sister she could have been if Zach hadn't destroyed that note you left her. I rather like the idea of a Sister-Bron, now."

"Well, she is god-mother to Abigail Pierce, and seems to love the role," Siegfried smiled.

"And you are her god-father," Tris grinned. "So why don't you tidy things up and make her my sister?"

A scowl crossed the elder Matthews' mien. "We've only been back together ten months, and for the most part, simply on friendly terms. If I were to suddenly propose, she might feel as if I were merely reacting to Zach."

"True..." Tris nodded. "You should have proposed to her at least two months ago. You'd be safely married now and Zach would be a non-issue. Adam proposed to Jess in less time." Looking puzzled, he added, "That still amazes me; normally, he is so thoughtful and careful. Of course, the impulse does seem to have been a brilliant one."

"People do impetuous things from time to time," Sig frowned. "Both good and bad. Adam's decision was a good one. Mine was not."

"Which decision would that be?"

"Running off to join the troupe. If I hadn't, father wouldn't have gotten on that crazy horse and been thrown. I should have waited. But the truth is, along with falling in love with the theater, I had fallen heels over head for Bron and wanted to be with her."

"You did say that Blackie maintains everything happens for a reason."

"I honestly cannot think of what the Almighty had planned when Father died," Sig shook his head and gave the now terribly curried horse a final pat. "The thing is, Tris; I don't want to rush Bron. She's used to her independence, and so am I. And I certainly don't want to sound like Zach." At that remark the older ghost flickered a bit. "Like the horses, I have to give her, her head until she is ready, and, to quote Lerner and Lowe and Merlin: _Just love her..._ and trust all will work out."

Tris sighed and finished up his horse. "That last part is what takes strength… to know when not to _do_ something, and when to act."

"Definitely," Sig nodded and walked toward the barn door. "And that, my dear brother, as you well know, is the hardest thing of all."

"Sig?"

"Yes, Tris?"

"Got any plans before six, when we are due at the theater?"

Shrewdly, he essayed, "I get the distinct impression that you do have. What would they be?"

"Nothing mysterious. I thought maybe you might like to pop up to Keystone and eat a light dinner. Chat some more. Nothing deep. I've been meaning to ask you what other shows you've seen. Thought maybe we could talk Claymore into some of them. Or Bron, for that matter, if they are still good. Just... chat."

"I'd like that."

"Good," the younger Matthews brother nodded. "I'd like that, too."

After stowing their gear, the two specters vanished.

XXX

Although normally the entire family would have been sitting in the center of the theater; the front row was just not a good angle from which to get the best view of the stage, the Greggs and associated others opted for places near the back, so that if Baby Abigail needed to be taken out, it would cause the least disturbance. Besides, Schooner Bay's dramatic arena was not so large that there were any really bad seats and the acoustics were good from any vantage point. Carolyn did carry a small notebook in which to jot notes; she'd was reviewing it for the _Beacon_.

"Looks like there's a good turnout," Dash noted with satisfaction as they watched people file in and find places. "Excellent. Everyone involved deserves that."

Candy leaned over to whisper, "You know, there is a line in one of the songs about Agnes planning to _dye her hair bright red;_ Aunt Molly does have that color hair, though it's not 'screaming' bright. Will that be a problem?"

"No," Barnaby replied unexpectedly. "I suggested that she simply wear a wig as part of her costume for the entire show, or use some kind of temporary hair color." A slight smile curved his lips. Anyone eavesdropping would think he meant Miss Clairol or something like that, not knowing the spirit could change her hair with a thought. "I've studied disguises, which is somewhat related to theatrics, you know."

"Great idea," the blonde nodded, "Though it's going to seem weird, seeing her looking so different all night."

"Her voice will still be hers, though," Jon cut in. "That's the important part!"

"And, this _is_ the theater; people wear masks," Bree noted, "In some form, if not literally."

"By the way, where is...?" Adam began.

"Making himself... inconspicuous," Daniel replied, "So as not to add to Bronwyn's nerves. But, he is here, somewhere."

"Can you sense him, Blackie?" Bree whispered.

"I could if there weren't so many... others around," he hissed back.

"Oops! Sorry!" Bree winced, and squeezed the pastor's hand.

"Stage looks nice, don't you think?" Claymore cut in. "Stanley Tuttle loaned us all the furniture, on the condition we put where we got it in the programs." He flinched. "In the old days, Deke would have charged me an arm and a leg."

"Advertising could be valued as at least one limb worthy," Jess suggested. "I was the faculty advisor on the yearbook team one year, and the sponsors did pay a premium to have their ads featured."

The house lights flickered at that moment, indicating the show was about to begin and Norrie Coolidge took his place at the back of the theater, switched on the spotlight, and trained it on Martha Grant Peavey and Michael Post as they made their way to the 'orchestra pit area' near the front of the stage. After a small round of applause, all whispers ceased and there was a mere rustle of cloth as people settled into their chairs more comfortably, then, more applause greeted the curtain's lifting and there was silence from the audience.

As the lights came up, the audience saw Sean (Michael) and Molly (Agnes) seated at two dressing tables with small lighted theater mirrors and applying makeup, as one would for a show... their characters: preparing for a wedding, and shortly, they started singing _All the Dearly Beloved. _When the number had finished to enthusiastic applause, Sean swung immediately into _I Do, I Do_, the title song from the show, wherein the 'groom' was fretting about getting the words right at the wedding ceremony, or whether he should say the words at all. The scene then changed to a representational wedding ceremony, and the two spirits sang _Together, Forever _and then a reprise of_ I Do, I Do._

"I'm glad these two had a chance to renew their wedding vows!" Carolyn whispered to her husband. "They had a _real_ wedding to remember... recently!"

The audience laughed heartily when Molly threw her bouquet, and Penelope Hassenhammer grabbed the flowers.

"She finally managed it!" Dash commented invisibly to Daniel with a chuckle.

"And I doubt if she will give them back!" the other ghost returned.

The honeymoon night sequence was sweet and Sean surprised everyone with his ability to execute a nice little soft-shoe for _I Love My Wife_, and, still later, Molly carried off being 'pregnant,' and her ballad was received well. Parents in the audience laughed wildly at the _Love Isn't Everything _song: _Love isn't everything, it cannot hire a nurse, or fill an empty purse_, but everyone nodded when the O'Casey's sang the chorus: _Love is what makes it sorta fun!_

Men and women both hooted during the _Nobody's Perfect _number and Donald Shoemaker's wife, Nellie, exclaimed in a voice almost too loud: "You do that! You chew in your sleep!" Before he could reply, Jane was shushing them both, so as to avoid making a public scene.

Despite Molly's nerves about doing her make-up and so forth the mortal way on stage, the transitions all went off without a hitch and it was obvious to one and all that this couple did not have to act when showing how much they loved each other. Their family did hold their collective breaths during the fight scene, since it was hard to imagine the O'Caseys ever saying a harsh word to each other. Yet, even that difficult scene was, if not absolutely perfect, close enough for even the most nit-picky, and Sean and Sean both received hearty applause for _It's a Well Known Fact_ and Molly stopped the show with _Flaming Agnes,_ but everyone seemed relieved when the couple 'made up' at the end of the act, and the lights came up for intermission.

After the brief time-out, the show resumed. Time was passing for the characters on stage. Daniel had a hard time keeping a straight face when Sean was supposed to accidentally swig down cod liver oil, hidden in a brandy bottle by their off-stage son, now teen-aged. Both of them had been dosed with that and other vile potions during their youth. He intensely regretted never having such a creative way to dispose of it, but then, he doubted either Aunt Violet or the Vicar would have missed a trick and they might have received double portions of the medicine.

"Sean looks good old," Carolyn whispered. "And Molly... I hope I age as gracefully as 'Agnes'!"

"Something you won't have to worry about for years yet," Daniel said softly, and their fingers laced together as the couple sang the most famous song from the show: _My Cup Runneth Over With Love._

More 'time' went by for the couple on stage, and soon Michael and Agnes were singing about their plans for _When the Kids Get Married. _Once again, Molly's violin and Sean's 'saxophone,' courtesy of Ed, went over very well, and when Sean sang about his _Daughter Marrying an Idiot,_ they had to stop for two minutes solid while the applause died down. Thom snuck a glance in his father-in-law's direction, wondering if the Captain had ever entertained such thoughts.

Another musical interlude saw the actors aging themselves still further. Molly's plaintive ballad: _What Is A Woman?_ caused more than one tear to fall, and still more fell when Michael told and showed Agnes how much he loved her and Molly sang: _Moments ago, I felt so alone, frightened and ready to run away... Then don't you see... he reached out to me... and I'm declaring a holiday... Everyday! All at once, I feel so alive, as bright as I will ever be... for you see... someone needs me!_

As the show wound down, with Sean and Molly 'aging' progressively, sniffles were interwoven with laughter, all at the right moments, ending with the refrain: _"Marriage is a very good thing, though it's far from easy. Still, it's filled this house with life...and love."_

As the curtain fell for the last time, there was a standing ovation, and after several bows for Sean and Molly and then Martha and Michael, then the audience stomped their approval, yelling for Bronwyn Tegan to come on stage. A few moments later, Siegfried Matthews led a smiling, but weepy Bron out for her bow, and a bouquet of two dozen pink American Beauty roses came flying from the audience straight into her arms.

Carolyn glanced at her ghost.

"Not me this time, and I'm sure there's no angry bee," Daniel assured her.

"Who, then?" she asked, eyebrows going up. "Sig's on stage."

Daniel gestured toward Dash, who had been sitting with Lynne, closest to the door. "I believe that answers your question, my love."

"Knew it had to be one of you."

"It is traditional, is it not?"

"Not in _my_ book!" Claymore whispered from behind them. While he kept applauding, and for only a second, the only 'official' Gregg there was sure he heard a swarm of bees.

"Hey!" Clay yelped, and on a look from his 'Admiral,' Daniel waved a hand and the noise in the landlord's ears ceased.

XXX

As the crowd dispersed, the family headed toward the backstage area, where the two stars, Bronwyn, and the crew were congratulating each other and preparing to clean up.

"Could we kinda try to hurry?" Norrie was asking. "I'd like to be at the restaurant for the after the show crowd. Figure there'll be a lot of folks wanting coffee and dessert, at least. Maybe chowder or a lobster dinner, but either way, sales are sales."

"Why don't you just head on back there?" Martha suggested. "I think Ed, Tristan, Siegfried, and I can get things all tidy in two shakes of a lamb's tail. So, Mike, Millie, you go ahead and take off, too."

Before they could protest, Tris chimed in brightly, "That's right. You know what they say about too many cooks? Well, it's even truer in the case of... cleaner-uppers."

"Yes, we don't want to get in each other's way," Siegfried nodded.

"And you both mentioned having late dates," Ed winked.

"But, it's not fair for us to just take off," Millie frowned.

"It is if we say it is," Martha affirmed, looking to her cohorts for support.

"Which we do, most emphatically," Siegfried agreed.

"Of course, if you want to return tomorrow and assist in getting ready for the next show, we'll welcome the help. After all, setting up is more complex than taking down," Bronwyn added her voice. "Go on, please. If Martha did not mean it, she wouldn't have said it."

After nearly fifteen years, they had to admit that this was so, and finally, the theater was clear of all but the Gull Cottage crew.

"There's no opening night party?" Claymore asked plaintively.

"That comes later," Sean winked. "But, it's a very small, private affair, just for the on-stage cast."

Molly flushed.

"I think I can find some wine or soft drinks to toast the success," Bronwyn laughed. "After I help get things cleared."

"Give us ten minutes, and everything will be restored to order," Tristan promised.

True to his word, the operation was completed by the time Bronwyn had finished bringing out light refreshments. Sean and Molly took the time to transform themselves back into their street faces.

"I bet a hundred-thousand thespians around the world would kill to be able to just poof out of their make-up and costume," Bree opined as she took a sip of Earl Grey.

"Ye'd never get me on stage if I had to wear it often," Molly wrinkled her nose. "What I did have to put on felt awful."

"You were brilliant, both of you," Candy enthused, and the rest of the group echoed her statement.

Then, a new voice joined them. "Yes, yes, you were." Zach came into focus. "I scarcely would have believed that two non-theater people could do so well, yet you did." He swallowed reflexively. "Of course, part of the success was due to the quality of your director. Bronwyn... you _are_ talented. Truly." It was clear that he was struggling with something, that there had been a change in the spirit, so no one tried to make him leave or rushed him.

"Thank you, Zachary," she softly acknowledged.

"We _were _happy, weren't we, Bron?" he asked, looking a little lost and hurt.

"I... I think so, back then," she allowed.

He looked around the room, at Daniel and Carolyn, Dash and Lynne, the Pierces, the O'Caseys, at Siegfried hovering near Bronwyn, at Tris standing a bit away from Candy and Thom, at Bree and Blackie. "Yet, we didn't have what all of these people here do, did we? Maybe we could have, but... I was... I thought I did it for you, but I did know all along that it was for me, mostly." His jaw hardened; it was rare that Zachary Leland did not know what to say. "I'm sorry, my dear. If only we could have a second chance, to get it right, but it's too late. You've chosen, and not for me. So, if Mr. Pierce still has that bit of paper or if someone could pop it here, I'll just sign it and be off. Oh, don't worry. I won't go back to that school. There's bound to be someplace in need of a spook. I just don't think I'm cut out for living all over again, as you do, and staying here. I just can't do it."

Clearly taken aback, Bronwyn's mouth opened, closed, and she could only repeat herself. "Thank you."

_"I was beginning to wonder how long I was going to have to wait. I have a schedule, you know,"_ a voice called out.

Startled, everyone turned to see a strange young man standing in the room with them. As they beheld him, instinctively, they each moved closer to those they loved.

"Who are you, sir?" Daniel asked.

"A friend, but I'm not here for you, for any of you, except Zach. You all still have quite a bit to do, some more than others. You won't need those papers that are in your briefcase in the jeep, Adam," the fellow continued. "I have an associate with your name, by the way. Interesting." He shrugged.

"But, who _are_ you?" Blackie demanded as he took Bree's hand.

"Don't you know?"

Suddenly, the young pastor did. "You're death."

"The Angel of Death, but I answer to Andrew," he smiled. "And, thank you, Blackwood. You help take away the fear of me. Keep up the good work."

"You're here for Zach? But... he's dead already!" Thom asked nervously.

"Yes, but he had to get rid of his loose ends before I could escort him home," Andrew smiled. "Now that he's cleared things up, it's time to head where we belong."

"I didn't live a very good life," Zach gulped.

"No one has," Andrew assured him. "There is no one righteous, no, not one. You did accept our Master long ago. That's what counts."

"So, let's go."

Sudden relief and peace flooded Zach's face. Turning toward the family, he swallowed back what might have been tears. "I have so many regrets. Siegfried, Tris, Captain, Mrs. Gregg… all of you really, including Mr. Miles, I'm… I'm… I am sorry, profoundly so." He turned to Bron. "Just one last time." He leaned over and kissed her cheek and then walked over to Andrew. The youth nodded, and they were simply gone.

"Wow..." Jon whispered. "He's... left? Just like that?"

"Apparently so," Daniel said.

"I hope he's happy now," Bronwyn said quietly.

"If he's in Heaven, then he has to be," Thom remarked.

"I know that, but I hope, I really pray he finds... a peace I don't think found on earth," she tried to explain. "I don't believe he ever did, really. Even with what he pulled with Sig and me, I can't imagine him ever being as happy as I have been this last year." The ghost's dark eyes caught Siegfried's and then lowered. "I don't ever want to live anywhere else."

"Good. We hate it when people jump ship," Carolyn told her. "But why on Earth would you have to?" she continued. "We love having you here."

"I... I have just never put down roots before," she blushed. "And if this show doesn't make money... or enough money, I will have to consider that the Schooner Bay Theater has failed, and that I'm a flop as a director/manager. The theater will close and I'll be, as they say, out of a job. I won't be able to keep living in the theater then, and T. J. and I will have to move on." She frowned. "No, I'd have to leave him, as well. A cat can't travel as a ghost does." She sniffed. "I shall miss him... I've never had a pet before." Her face twisted slightly. "Did I tell you that when I trance he naps with me? Up by my head. He serenades me with his purrs..." She broke off and sat down in the nearest chair.

"NowBronwynyouarentgoing..." Sig started.

"Uhm..." Barnaby and Bree said together, and looked at each other in surprise.

"Ladies first," he semi-gallantly said.

"Well, I..." She blushed, and glanced first at her grandfather and then at Blackie and finally back to Bronwyn. "I really haven't had a chance to check this out with anyone yet, but I got this idea about halfway through the show... I know from experience that theaters — particularly community theaters — don't always make money, even when they put on great shows, just because of problems using amateur talent, and..."

"Were you thinking of... of calling back all your ghosts and having them do all the plays?" Blackie asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Oh no..." Bree shook her head. "I was thinking that perhaps the Dashire Foundation could subsidize the theater a bit? Sort of act as an invisible backer, or, as they used to call them, an 'angel'?" She turned to face her grandfather. "I know I haven't written up a proposal yet, but I didn't want Bron to worry... not after her... and everyone else's, hard work."

Barnaby grinned. "If they can't or won't, even if they can and do, thanks to Dash's advice on investing, that million I won is doing really well. I can certainly afford to help with the idea." He tapped his chin. "I did have a further thought, as well." He glanced toward Molly and Carolyn, and then back to Bron. "It has occurred to me that because this is still community theater, not professional, or even semi-professional, as in nobody gets paid, that it's next to impossible to have a new show ready to go as fast as the old one closes... but what if...? And again, this would be as you all have time... what if we could open a school, of sorts? A school of the arts, I mean? Molly, you could teach music, since you are doing that already with your piano lessons; you might just add singing? Bron, you could hold theater classes of course, various levels, Carolyn, could you manage a writing class once a week? And I thought Jenny could teach an art class." He looked around to the other spirits and mortals in the room. "Of course if anyone else would like to teach, or help teach, the more the merrier, I think."

"I'd love to," Molly beamed. "I was thinking when Sean was gone on his tour, that it t'would be nice to have just a bit more to do. We spirits do have a bit more free time than the average mortal."

"Splendid!" Sean nodded. "Molly love, you are a wonderful teacher." He grinned slyly. "Didn't you mention a school not long ago, old son?"

"Great minds, old son, great minds," Dash smirked. "I _told_ you Bree was worthy to be my grandchild."

"Tris is a fantastic guitar instructor," Candy blurted out automatically.

Claymore sat down heavily. "Which one?"

"There's only one of him, old son," Dash drawled. "An alternately blessed and benighted fact."

"No, I mean which one of you ghosts have been spying on the school board sessions? We've been going through fits, and I do mean hissy fits since our band director and local diva found out that the state has cut arts program funds, and we're going to have to cancel most of those classes."

The spirits in the room stared at each other and shrugged.

"Not I," Tris shook his head. "I've been too busy at the theater, and I can vouch for Sig, I think, also."

"Why would we spy on a boring meeting?" Daniel shook his head.

"I'd say it's more proof that all things happen for a reason," Blackie stated calmly.

"Naturally," Lynne winked.

"We wouldn't expect you to say anything else," Thom added.

"Would it be all right if both the Dashire Foundation and Barnaby went in together on this?" Bree asked, looking at her grandfather, "that is, if we get enough teachers?"

"I don't see why not," he shrugged.

"Fantastic!" she beamed. "I can't wait to get started! We can get moving tomorrow!"

"Far be it from me to object," Bronwyn laughed, "but we still have two more shows this week, and three more next week to consider. But I could talk to you Monday, or Tuesday, Bree. In between weekends."

"You can ask Jen pretty soon, also," Candy interjected. "Jenny, Dave and Amberly should be home by Wednesday, too."

"Finally," the Captain huffed.

"They do want Amberly to get to know his parents, Daniel," Carolyn said gently. "We _do_ get premium time with them, after all! But I'll be glad to see them home safe and sound as much as you."

"'Tis one of the nice things about this modern age, aye," he nodded. "Being able to make such long round trips in a relatively short time." He looked around the room at his crew, and lifted his glass. "A toast!" the Captain exclaimed, "To beginnings, and endings and friends old and new, but most important, to family!"

"Those you _choose,_ at least," Adam added.

"To family!"

XXX

Because of various Father's Day activities going on Sunday, not the least of which was the Elks' annual barbecue that had tied up the Hall, the coffee hour was canceled after church, thus allowing people time to go home and change into things they didn't mind if sauce spilled on, if they were attending that event, that is. The Gregg clan had prior plans, though, and all met at the Pierce home for brunch.

"Did you see this review in the _Bangor Bugle?"_ Jon asked, juggling a paper in one hand and a plate of food in the other. "They loved the show! Listen: _The Schooner Bay Players, under the direction of Bronwyn Tegan, have achieved another not-to-be-missed masterpiece. The musical version of Jean Hartog's The Fourposter, I Do! I Do! by Tom Jones and Harvey Schmidt is the story of the marriage of Michael and Agnes, starting on their wedding day. Hearing the two leads, Sean and Molly O'Casey, sing would alone be enough reason to make the trek to Schooner Bay, but combined with their acting, this timeless show is magical. In just over two hours, this couple carried the audience away from day-to-day life by portraying exactly that; fifty years of the high points of daily existence. Of course, that they are married and so very obviously in love only helped their stellar performances come off even more credibly. As far as the technical details go, the theater has superb acoustics, so that from wherever you sat, you have a good view and the ability to hear clearly. The crew held up their end of things, making all the background details no one notices unless they go wrong, work without a hitch. Without a doubt, readers should be sure and catch one of the remaining three shows next weekend."_

"Reviews from the Pripet and Skeldale papers, and of course, the _Beacon_ were fabulous, too." Bronwyn's eyes were shining. "We should be SRO next weekend." She glanced toward Carolyn. "Have I said thank you?"

"Yes, but after all the years of Mark's _not_ saying anything _remotely_ resembling that, it's nice to hear, even when it's been said before," she smiled back. "Reviewing any production you and our crew is involved in is a pleasure."

"What about acting?" Bron teased. "There's always the next gig to think about, and someone did mention _Cyrano..." _

Carolyn shuddered and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Daniel and I are still in the opening phase of our book, but maybe Sig could do it… or Adam."

"Hey! You said we'd be doing Shakespeare next!" Claymore protested, coming up to join them. "I'm already practicing!"

"I thought it was to be _Sleuth_, or some other small cast production?" Tristan asked.

"Are you up for doing Milo Tindle?" Bron asked, raising an eyebrow. "You would be excellent: right age, boyish good looks. The trick would be finding the right Andrew..."

"Oh, come on!" Claymore pouted. "You said I could be in the next play, and I'm not right for either of those guys. Even I know that."

"You could be Inspector Doppler..." Tris grinned. "Or Detective Sergeant Tarrant..."

"Very funny," Claymore snorted. "But you aren't getting out of it! What about _Spoon River? _That has a small cast."

"I'm entertaining several ideas, Clay," Bron smiled. "But you will be the first to know. After all, it's your theater!"

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll give you a call in a couple of days... I have some ideas that..."

"I have some ideas, too," Barnaby interjected. "The arts school, remember? And Sean and Molly and, well, whoever, have to get busy with that album Devon Miles wants them to produce, also."

"He wanted _all_ of our musically talented," Sean insisted. "That means Martha, Tris, you, Danny, Candy, Dave, and you, Adam. We can't do it without your drums. You dinna have a good excuse, not that your wee one has made her entrance."

"If I can tear myself away from her long enough, I will certainly entertain the idea," Adam smiled, holding his small daughter.

"Ahem, you missed one," Dash spoke up.

"You sing?" Bree blinked.

"No, but Lynne's alto is most impressive," he beamed proudly.

"Charlie!" Lynne rolled her eyes. "I am not that good... you are just blindly in love with me, which, of course, clouds your hearing. And we were talking about Father's Day!"

"How does it feel? Your first Father's Day, that is?" Daniel asked Adam.

"Marvelous, even though Abby has no idea she made my favorite breakfast and gave me an album by that country singer, George Strait. Her mother is trying to expand my musical horizons, I believe. Of course, I imagine this is old hat to you, by now."

"Not at all. I find it a continuing source of wonder that I am blessed with children of the heart, if not the body," the Captain beamed, glancing over at his daughter and son. "I do wonder what's got Dash glowing like he is," he added, nodding toward his old friend. "What is it, Dash? I didn't have a chance to ask you at church."

"I guess seeing the glow is a ghost thing?" Adam asked.

Dash balanced his plate carefully and just grinned.

"What on Earth did Lynne give you that has you looking so utterly delighted?" Daniel continued.

"That's between her and me, old son. However, my most recent source of _joie de vivre _are these." A second later, he produced two cards and handed them to his friends.

_"To the Grandfather who gave me roots and love, Love Charlotte Brianna, a.k.a., Bree," _Adam read. Then, "_Thanks to the world's best step-dad. You made Mom smile like I've never seen her. Thanks, Thom. P.S. — You're a great dad-in-law, too! Love, Candy."_

"Excellent!" Daniel nodded. "Congratulations."

"And Candy, Jon and Jenny? You have a glow yourself," Dash returned.

"Jenny phoned from Australia last night and said she would be bringing a surprise. Jon and Candy gave me cassettes of George Szell conducting Beethoven's nine symphonies, but anything would have been wonderful."

"Oh, I don't know... I still think you need a car like KITT, Dad," Jon grinned, obviously pleased.

"Why, when we have Tristan always ready and willing to drive, and perfectly capable of doing so invisibly if I do want to, as they say, freak out the onlookers?"

The phone rang at that moment, startling everyone.

"Now who could that be?" Martha asked from the sofa. "Everyone's here but Jenny, Dave and Amberly, and with the time change, I don't think it's them."

"Only one way to find out," Jess said as she picked up the receiver. "Hello? Oh, Mr. Miles! Hello!" There was a pause. "Yeah, um, yes. Devon. Right. Bronwyn? Yes. She's right here."

"He wants to talk to _me?"_ Bron repeated, with a look of surprise, and glanced toward Siegfried, who shook his head.

"I doubt if he is asking you to lunch, but if he is, I may have to challenge that man to a duel, yet."

"I am _not_ seconding," Dash smirked. "You better take it, Bron."

After a few minutes of conversation, all of which sounded pleasant enough, she hung up. "Well, he's coming for the final show next week. He can't wait to hear Sean and Molly sing again."

"Whydidhewanttotalktoyou?Notthem?How'dhe..." Siegfried fired off.

_"Sig!"_ Tristan protested.

"Rob," Bronwyn gently reproved.

_"How_ did he know to find you here?"

"He knows that I am Abby's god-mother, and that you are the god-father. It was logical that we'd be here for Father's Day, and he knows that... we're semi-paired, at least," she blushed. "No need to wave swords."

"Darn. I love a good sword fight," Adam remarked, snapping his fingers.

Daniel leaned closer to his wife. "Another poodle is on the hearth's horizon."

"Since when do hearth's have horizons?" she murmured.

"Since I said they do."

"Ah."

XXX

The Farnon branch of the family finally made it back to Schooner Bay on Wednesday, much to the delight of Amberly Farnon's grandparents and uncles. Fortunately, the toddler had avoided the mild sunburn her mother, Jenny, had on her arms. Although Dave and Jenny were completely zapped from the long flight and time change, they took time to stop at Gull Cottage to let Carolyn and Daniel see them and bring gifts; wine from Dave's parents' vineyard and a kangaroo hide briefcase for his belated Father's Day gift. Jen was disappointed to have missed meeting Zach, though Jon assured her she hadn't really lost out on much. Dave immediately proclaimed his approval of their current book idea and began planning how to promote it, even in his exhausted state.

"You're sure dealing with that spook didn't put you behind on your writing?" he asked, as if he'd try to exorcize Zach, somehow, if that was so.

"Absolutely," Carolyn promised. Then, Tris arrived to drive them home. He wasn't about to risk their safety having them drive, even a short distance, while worn out. He would have picked them up at the airport, but delays had made the timing of their arrival uncertain, so they caught a cab.

"How's the book going?" Tris asked. "Are you finished yet?"

"Nowhere near," Carolyn laughed. "You guys act like we pop out a novel a day, just for the heck of it. It takes time, and lots of effort, and don't forget, we are writing the _real_ version of each story while we are writing the fictionalized account." She sighed. "I just want the readers to be in love with it as I already am."

"How can they _not_ be?" Jenny grinned. "It's the second most romantic story ever."

"Second?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I'm kinda biased about Dave and me."

"True," Daniel nodded, "But, my dear daughter of the heart, if Carolyn hadn't landed here first, you would most likely still be in Philadelphia with her, and I would be rattling around Gull Cottage... alone."

"And for that, you can thank _me!"_ Claymore Gregg interjected, appearing at the back door and making his way inside. "Make that twice you can thank me; once for renting the house to Mrs. ... Captain… and for bringing her home again, two years later."

"How did you get here, and why?" Daniel asked. He really must remember to lock the kitchen door.

"In my car, naturally. I just wanted to greet our weary travelers, and say hi," Claymore looked wounded. "I can be agreeable ya know. Besides, now that everything has calmed down again, I wanted to see how the book was doing. I have some ideas."

Before Daniel or Tristan could comment on that, Carolyn smiled hastily and replied, "I'm sure you do, but we are more in the outlining stage. We've only put one story to paper, and I'm not sure that one is totally finished yet."

"Oh, I figured _that!"_ the landlord waved his hand. "I remember you guys arguing about it when you were writing the Captain's Memoirs. What I was thinking of was more stuff that you could jot down and we could flesh out later. Or I could borrow your tape recorder and dictate it… you know, the one Martha gave you?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "And just what ideas might you have? My dear fellow, we _will _have to include a few times when you didn't make needed repairs on Gull Cottage, and I talked you into it."

"You mean terrorized!" Clay snapped back. "But no, that's not it. I was thinking of that little stretch of time that Mrs. Muir... I mean Carolyn... I mean _Aunt_ Carolyn... oh, whatever, thought she was in love with me. You do need a little competition, Uncle. Angst sells, you know, almost as much as romance."

"SHE WHAT?!?!" Jenny and Dave shouted together.

Turning beet red, Carolyn forced herself not to look away and explained, "Ah, it was a case of... a case of..."

"Hush, child, there is no need to justify yourself," Claymore shook his head.

"…A case I'll explain later," Carolyn whispered.

"All for the best, my dear," Claymore nodded wisely. "You wouldn't have been happy with me... I'm a devil-may-care bon-vivant at heart. You are married to my uncle, and all is as it should be. You know..." he went on. "...I was thinking, for the book, it might be better to tweak that a bit. Rather than have me disappoint you so cruelly, maybe it can be changed so that you were trying to make me feel better about what's-her-name... the eating machine.. Helen... that was it... and things got a bit tangled before I let you down gently?"

Carolyn's lips twitched. Barely holding back the mirth, she nodded, "Oh, I think we can easily do that."

"Indeed..." Daniel agreed, rolling his eyes, "Anything else, Claymore?"

"Well, I was going to ask about Algae the seal..."

"I want to leave that as it happened as much as possible," Daniel rumbled. "That was a shameful trick, kidnaping him as you did, but we might have to change the animal, or something."

"I did say I was sorry!" Claymore protested.

"After I came back to let you out of the tank you had confined _him_ to," Daniel scolded. "Leave it be. Everyone can't be perfect, and you will look better later when you redeem yourself fighting over power lines, and such."

Claymore thought it over, then nodded. "Okay, but if you can tone down the Algae thing, even a little? He _was _damaging the fish nets!"

"You still didn't have to try and shoot him!" Jonathan pointed out, joining the discussion. "Or tell us that because we were children we wouldn't get as big a reward if we did catch him, but we never would have told you, anyway."

Amberly began to sniffle at the sound of raised voices, something she was not used to and did not like one bit.

"Aww..." Claymore cooed, and moved nearer the child. "I didn't mean it sweetie! Uncle Claymore's sorry! Forgive me?" He held out his arms toward the little girl, and much to everyone's surprise, the toddler reached for him.

"Yes! Hold me!" she demanded.

"Her brain's been addled by the long trip," Daniel frowned.

"Now!" the baby insisted, and Claymore looked toward Dave and Jenny.

"Should I?" he whispered, "I didn't think she'd really want to! I was just trying to calm her down."

"I think she'll settle down more if you hold her," Dave grinned, and a moment later, the aging bachelor was holding Amberly, who now appeared quite content. A few moments later, Claymore felt her pull his glasses from his face.

"Sunglasses... mine!" she declared, and tried to put the specs on… upside down.

"She's learned to like them _too_ well, now," Jenny smiled fondly.

"Er... help?" Claymore gasped.

"C'mon Amberly," Jenny added, reaching for her daughter. "Give Uncle Claymore his glasses... Uncle Tris is taking us for a ride... won't that be nice?"

"Uncle Claymore, come too!" the little girl said pitifully, and reluctantly let go of the eye-wear.

"Sorry, Claymore," Jenny said, handing him his now sticky glasses. "Maybe later, lovey."

"Come see me tonight?" The child asked brightly.

"What? I'm not good enough?" Tris cut in, mock hurt in his tone.

"Always good!" the baby nodded. "Love you and everybody!" She looked proud of herself.

"Which is the way it should be," Daniel glowed.

"Well, I think it's time to get her home and I don't know about Amberly, but I need a nap, or something," Dave yawned. "Jet lag is not a good thing."

"Your limo awaits," Tris bowed.

XXX

The rest of the week literally flew past. By Saturday, the entire family was ready for a night out and had no objections whatsoever to catching the closing performance of _I Do, I Do._ Jenny and Dave had recovered their equilibrium sufficiently to truly be able to enjoy it and even if they hadn't, would have come anyway.

Everyone met at Gull Cottage to make the trip to town and to let Jenny and Dave see the rest of the bunch. Just as they were about to leave, there was a knock at the door.

"Poor timing in action?" Candy asked as she went to answer it, determined to tell any salesman in no uncertain terms to beat it. Her polite diatribe died before the first syllable as she looked out to see..._ her Captain Dad with an attractive young lady on his arm!_ Blinking, she looked at him, then back toward the living room.

"My dear Mrs. Avery, surely you have not forgotten me already?" Devon Miles asked, looking aggrieved.

"Mr. Miles! I'm sorry, I. I'd forgotten how closely you resembled Captain Da... my step-father..." she corrected herself, mindful of the stranger. "And, it's Candy."

"Candy, then," he beamed. "May we come in?"

"Sure, but..."

"We took a cab up here, hoping to get a ride with you all to the theater, but first, I'd like to introduce my associate, Bonnie Barstow." As he followed the young woman, Devon tugged his left ear. "Ah, by the way, you need not worry; Bonnie discovered your secret."

"He didn't tell me," the young brunette woman said quickly. "Two days ago I was doing some maintenance on KITT and ran across an anomaly between what his scanners read when he met you all and I kept on until I got to the word ghosts." She looked down, then back up. "I didn't believe it at first. I thought Michael had decided to rig him to play a trick on me, but Michael's just not that... bright... not in that way... so, I confronted Devon and he admitted the truth, but only after I badgered him... a lot!"

"You must be _very_ convincing!" Lynne Dashire interjected.

"I thought it best to tell her the truth. I will promise on my honor as a gentleman she is one-hundred-and-ten-percent trustworthy," Devon put in.

"If you vouch for her, that's sufficient," Daniel declared. "Very pleased to meet you, Miss Barstow."

"Bonnie," she smiled. "You really _do_ look like Devon!"

"I can't see it, but I had the face first," the Captain winked. "I _still _say it is Devon that looks like me!"

"Michael isn't with you?" Carolyn asked.

"What about KITT?" Jonathan added.

"They're on a mission, and to be frank, I doubt that he, Michael that is, would care for the show. His tastes are somewhat, unrefined." Devon shook his head. "However, I would like to attempt to make an audio tape of the show. KITT will love it, I'm sure."

"He likes... musicals?" Dave asked, scratching his head.

"Oh, yes," Bonnie nodded. "His favorite is _1776."_

"Jess and mine, too. At least he has good taste," Adam grinned. "Devon, you've done your introducing, would you care to meet my... er... our new girl?"

"I'd be delighted," Devon smiled. "I trust she is as lovely as the rest of the women in this room?"

"Oh, at least," Adam beamed as Jess rose to bring Abby over to meet the newcomers.

"Would you care to hold her for a minute, Devon?" Jess asked.

"I'd be insulted if you hadn't asked," he answered, taking the baby from Jess as if he held an infant every day of his life. "And aren't you the pretty one!" he said, stroking the child's downy head. "You're lovely, you are!"

"I didn't know you knew anything about babies," Bonnie said, looking more than a little surprised. "She loves you, Devon!"

Carolyn, who _could_ see the resemblance, at least superficially, between the two Mister Miles, thought to herself that any woman in her right mind would adore a man who looked like that. "Our girl has great taste," she smiled.

Devon felt a tug on his trouser leg and looked down to see Amberly standing there.

"My turn!" the child announced.

"Quite right." He smiled, and turned back to his chief mechanic. "Here, hold her, Bonnie."

"Who? Me?" she looked startled.

"Of course. If you can handle KITT, a little baby is easy. Now, left arm up... ready for her head. Right arm out to support her little bottom. Now relax. All set." and a moment later, Abby was in Bonnie's arms and Amberly was in Devon's.

Bonnie reflected that this wasn't so bad, but she had no idea what to do with this dear little thing. _Should she talk to her? _Her rescue came long seconds later when Dash reminded them that they did need to get on the road.

"Right!" Jon nodded, done with domesticity for the moment, and he looked at Bonnie with interest. "Do you have a cool car like Michael does? I could ride into town with you... show you the way, and all."

She shook her head, and carefully handed Abby back to Jess while Dave, in the meantime, managed to pry Amberly away from Devon. "I'm afraid not. As Devon said, we grabbed a cab up here... figuring we could ride back into town with someone."

"Oh, yeah. Darn," the young man answered, obviously disappointed.

"Of course you may," Carolyn replied. "Adam's car might be cramped..." It would be holding the Averys as well as the Pierces."

"My car is tiny, but I could take Bree, and one of you," Blackie offered.

"I think Daniel and I have room in ours for you both," Carolyn continued.

"And Bron has set aside prime seats at the theater for our crew," Daniel added. "It pays to have good connections."

"Speaking of which, Captain Dad..." Candy cut in, "Are you and Devon still going to be long-lost cousins? I think that's what we agreed worked when we mended fences with the townies the second day of the Irish fair, right?"

Bonnie giggled. "When I cornered Devon, he told me all about that! Sounds like you _all_ had a really weird day!"

"Yes we did, and yes we have," Daniel nodded. "Come, 'Cousin Devon.' Your limo awaits." Daniel doubted very much that Tristan would mind if he borrowed a line. After all, it was all in the family!

XXX

The final performance of _I Do! I Do! _was as great or greater than the first, and when it was over there were two standing ovations for the cast, and one for the crew and Bronwyn Tegan. After coffee and dessert at Norries, the mortal members of the cast said their good-byes, since they lived in town, and the Gull Cottage clan, along with Bonnie and Devon, made the two mile trek back to Gull Cottage for a bit of a private celebration.

"I really thought Devon exaggerated when he talked about how good you two are," Bonnie enthused, hitting the rewind button on her portable tape recorder to hear the couple sing _My Cup Runneth Over_ for the third time. "If you guys don't get together to get that album Devon was talking about made, I am going to have to start calling and bugging you."

"We start the planning phase next week," Sean smiled, and put his arm around Molly. "I would like a couple of days to rest. Between my book tour and the play, I am in need of it. Speaking of which..." He handed Devon a small package that had been sitting on a nearby table. I popped these over to Gull Cottage yesterday... "Copies of the book for you and Michael. I autographed them. I hope you don't mind..."

"I would have asked you, if you hadn't," Devon answered.

Sean glanced at Bonnie. "I didn't know you were coming, but if you would like, I think I can round up another copy somewhere."

"I'd hate for you to go to any trouble," she demurred, though he could tell she was interested.

"None at all," he bowed, and disappeared, popping back in five seconds later. "Now that's Bonnie Barstow, right?" he asked, opening the book to the fly page, and taking out a pen.

Bonnie glanced at Devon. "How long did it take you to get used to this?"

"Oh, about two days," Devon winked. "It took me longer to get used to seeing my own face staring back at me."

Bonnie glanced at Daniel. _Yeah, I bet so. _

"Perhaps I can make things a trifle easier," the seaman said, morphing back into his own, familiar bearded countenance.

"It might take me a while to get used to that, too," she grinned. "But I like it. Devon, did you ever wear a beard?"

"Years ago, when I was in the OSS," Devon answered.

Bree's ears perked up. Her god-father had mentioned serving in the OSS when he was younger, many times, but before she could ask for any details, Sean handed Bonnie the autographed book and Devon interjected: "You aren't the only one who gets to hand out gifts, tonight. I have a little bit of Christmas in June to deliver, as well."

"Great! I love presents!" Claymore put in. He had followed the crowd out to Gull Cottage also.

"I fear I have nothing for you, my good man," Devon smiled. "Though, I'm sure you would like what I do have." From his the pocked of his elegant suit, he withdrew several envelopes. "I was not sure what to get a baby; however, I am quite sure that this will fit and be useful." He handed one to Jess, then turned and gave one to Jenny. "For Amberly."

The two young mothers, with the dads peering over their shoulders, opened the gifts.

"This is far too generous," Jess protested automatically.

"I second that!" Jenny gasped.

"What is it?" Claymore demanded.

"Merely savings bonds, and for each, ten shares of Knight Industries stock," Devon shrugged. "A trifle, really."

"Devon doesn't do small gifts in the way _most_ people think small," Bonnie advised.

There were still three envelopes in the gentleman's hand, which he handed to the Captain, Sean, and Dash. "Many thanks for helping get rid of my… er… poltergeist. Whatever became of the fellow?"

Up until now, the subject of Zach had been avoided. Everyone assumed that Bronwyn and Siegfried had taken time to have a heart-to-heart about him. Since no one wanted to stir up anything unwelcome, the matter had been closed, other than telling Jenny and Dave about the spirit.

The crew's eyes shifted to Bronwyn. With quiet dignity, she launched into her story by saying, "As it happens, Daniel and his crew brought back my ex-husband. He wanted to make it current, but in the end, he moved on to the light."

Raising a brow, Devon nodded. "Very good. All's well that ends well."

"Yes, that was our thought also," Dash agreed, though he did not open his envelope. It seemed a little gauche to count one's money in the presence of the giver.

Claymore, however, suffered no such qualms. "How much does ghost-busting pay these days?" he demanded, grabbing Daniel's envelope from the end table where the spirit had laid it after thanking his 'cousin.'

"Claymore!" Martha exclaimed.

"I just want to compare and see if I overpaid Madam Tibaldi, which I did, since she didn't get rid of Captain Gregg, but that's a good thing, after all. Say! You aren't going to include _that _are you? In the book, I mean."

"Definitely," Daniel growled. "We most certainly will." He floated the check out of Claymore's hands.

"Here, Clay, you can look at this one," Sean grinned, handing him the one that Devon had issued to him after peering inside the envelope.

Claymore frowned. "What's the catch?"

Sean rolled his eyes. "You are really going to have to stop being so paranoid. There's no catch this time. Now look at it."

Still frowning, Claymore took the envelope and did so. The group watched as his eyes bugged out behind his thick glasses. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "I got a really good deal, all things considered, back then. I don't think there's been that much inflation!"

"Well, Claymore, there's such a thing as a service call, where you pay, even if you don't get anything fixed," Ed admonished. "But, you're darned lucky nothing happened."

"I know, I know," Claymore nodded. He started to give the blue piece of paper back to Sean O'Casey.

"Nay, Claymore." Molly shook her head. "That's for you to have."

"But… but… but. Why?" Claymore stammered, now clutching the check in his hand tightly.

"We'd like you to consider it a down payment to purchase the cottage Molly and I have been living in for so long," Sean answered. "And me, before that. About time, I think, don't you? My book's doin' well, and we'd like to have a place we can _truly_ call our own, at last."

Claymore darted a look at the Irish couple. "You really mean it?"

"Yes, Claymore; I've wanted to do this for some time now," Sean promised.

Claymore looked down at the paper in his hand, nodded, and then shook his head 'no,' and started to hand the check back to Sean.

A shout of "Claymore!" came from all corners of the room.

"We don't have a deal?" Sean looked more than a little disappointed. "I thought you'd be eager to sell."

"Claymore…" Daniel said very quietly. "You got more than you deserved for Gull Cottage. If you know what is good for you…"

"Sheesh!" the lanky man protested. "'We've gotta deal, already! Blast!"

"Then why are you giving the check back to me?" Sean asked in bewilderment.

"You haven't endorsed it," Claymore shrugged. "You need a few classes in basic finance, Sean! I'll be glad to teach you!" Shoving his glasses up on his face, he added: "And I wouldn't charge you... _much!_ Sheesh, Elroy was better at it than you, by a long shot."

"Make sure you tell him that," Sean grinned, endorsing the check with a flourish. "Since you're rich now, you can treat us all to brunch, tomorrow."

Gulping, Claymore's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "All of you? But, half you guys don't even _need_ to eat..."

"No, but we enjoy it," Blackie winked, and turned to Devon and Bonnie. "You will be joining us, won't you? We all usually either go somewhere, or meet at a house big enough to hold us all after services."

"Oh, please say you will..." Candy added.

"I don't know..." Devon hesitated. "Bonnie, do you have plans?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "And I have a _very _understanding boss."

"And we did want to get your input on what songs you might want to see on our album," Sean added. "We need to get busy on that, since I just gave my fortune to Claymore."

"You call that a fortune?" the other man muttered, torn between hoping the interesting visitors would stay and wishing they'd go so he wouldn't have to pay for their meal.

"It's a larger chunk of money than I have seen in the last... oh... hundred and twenty-five years or so, don't you think so Daniel? Dash?"

"Aye," the spirits nodded.

"I could invest it for you..." Claymore put in. "Make you all rich."

Dash couldn't help it, he began laughing merrily. "Clay, old son, at least half the investments you've made in the last dozen or so years have been on _my_ advice!"

"Well..." the older man harrumphed. "It just means I am learning. But I _could_ make him rich! We just need to get you-know-WHO back here to point us in the right direction."

Closing his eyes, Blackie counted to ten in Latin before replying, "Claymore, I would think he made it abundantly clear that he considers such things out of the question."

"Yeah, but…"

"Excuse me, but to whom do you refer?" Devon inquired, looking puzzled.

"Just a… friend who has a little bit of extra… insight, from an uncommon source," Blackie demurred. "But, we really can't talk about him."

"I quite understand," Devon nodded, adjusting his cuffs.

"Unless he says it's okay sometime," Jon added. "But you'd like him, you guys. KITT and Michael would, too."

"Speaking of Michael..." Devon looked at his Rolex. "I am expecting him to report in sometime around midnight, and he'll be calling the Inn... I suppose we should be getting back there."

"You're more than welcome to stay with us," Carolyn offered. "Besides, you are 'family'."

"Michael's call will come to the Inn..." Bonnie began.

"You may contact him from here," Daniel shrugged, "as you did last time?"

"We did already check in, and will be charged for the rooms even if we do nothing but store our luggage there," Devon pointed out.

"The manager of the Inn will understand," Tris argued. "I fix his car... I'll explain matters. I'll just pop into town and talk to him, and grab your luggage at the same time. You haven't unpacked yet, have you?"

"No..." Bonnie shrugged. "Your call, Devon. You're the boss and Daniel's your 'cousin,' or something."

Devon nodded. "Or something. You know, I think I like the idea! This is a lovely house, I am tired, and it is late…"

"Then I would say the matter is settled," Tris grinned. "Back in a few minutes," he added, and disappeared.

"Wish I could do that…" Jenny yawned.

"Me, too," Dave nodded, putting an arm around Jenny's waist, and gazing for a moment at his little girl, now curled up on the couch. "We should be going, if we want to be bright-eyed for church tomorrow."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Blackie nodded, "And I still want to drop Bree off, so I think we will be moving along, also."

"Us, too," Thom agreed. "Candy and I have a longer drive… which is a shame really, because I hate to see tonight end."

"I'll third that," Jess added, shifting Abby in her arms. "We should get going..."

"But we'll be back tomorrow," Adam added.

"Ah, yes, church," Devon frowned. It had been a while. "What denomination again? Is there anything we should do to prepare?"

"Presbyterian. We're not complicated," Blackie promised.

"In your opinion," Bree muttered. That class in doctrine was a challenge.

"The text for tomorrow is from Matthew, the line about 'come unto Me all ye who labor and are heavy laden, and I will give you rest.' It's part of my series on Christian liberty, in preparation for the Fourth of July."

"And, you are welcome to stay through until then to join our _1776_ watching party," Adam spoke up. "That is, if Clay will still let us borrow the film reel?"

"Your school doesn't own a VCR?" Bonnie blinked.

"Budget," Claymore sighed. "Yeah, I can get it again."

"But, we cannot stay that long," Devon shook his head. "I do thank you for the invitation, though. And, we will see you all in the morning. I don't suppose that like a hotel, your night stands come equipped with Bibles, 'Cousin' Daniel? I'd like to brush up before the service."

"No, but I can get you a copy," the seaman promised. "I've yet to see Blackwood give a pop quiz, though."

Relief flooded the Englishman's face.

Hugs and good-byes were exchanged, then Jonathan showed Bonnie and Devon to the guest rooms, where Tris had deposited the luggage and a note saying that their credit card had been refunded with no problem. Bonnie had to wonder if the young-seeming ghost had done any magic on the hotel owner, or if people were just _nicer_ here.

XXX

When the door to the Master Cabin closed, Carolyn embraced her husband. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Often, but what brings this on? And, for the record, I love you at least as much," he smiled into her hair, kissing her gently and tenderly.

"Oh, a variety of things." She snuggled closer. "Seeing the play again. The whole Zach fiasco. Just the fact that it's the plain truth and I'm so glad to be able to say it."

"The last is my favorite of your reasons." He captured her lips, letting his next declaration be one more profound than speech. "I am also glad to be able to say the words I love you to you as often as there is time to speak them, though still not as often as I would like." He looked intently into her green eyes. "If you were in Bronwyn's place...?"

"I'd get you to use your powers and do some kind of ghostly thing to force Bobby to sign Adam's paper and marry you all over again, so we could honeymoon another time, if nothing else."

"Excellent answer, Mrs. Gregg."

END


End file.
